Total Drama Recall
by DonnyJay
Summary: Chris returns to host the fifth season of Total Drama! 32 campers return for another chance at the million dollar prize! Alliances will form and romance will blossom - Please review, don't be too harsh, please! This will be my first multi-chap, second fic over all! Will probably contain some Notie/Tyndsay/Gwent/Ozzy/Gidgette. POSSIBLY Nawn. Minor Trentney in future chapters.
1. Welcome Back To Wawanakwa!

**Notes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.  
Sorry if each character has a little amount of lines – with a cast of thirty contestants it's hard to give everyone a decent scene. The scenes will get better/more detailed as the story progresses!**

As the camera pans in towards the dock of shame, Chris is seen standing at the end. "Chris McLean here, your host with the most, coming to you live from a newly rejuvenated Camp Wawanakwa with the fifth season of Total Drama!" Chris kicked off the show with a smile.

"Last season we saw thirteen all new contestants battle it out for the $1,000,000 prize, which resulted in a brains vs braun finale as Lightning and Cameron went head to head!" he continued, whilst a summary video of the finale of season four is played.

Chris continued to re-cap season 4 whilst walking towards the campfire area where the contestants are waiting. "Ultimately, though, Cameron proved that a muscled physique just wasn't enough and came out on top, winning the $1,000,000 prize! After deciding he didn't need the money for his bubble anymore, Cameron generously split the prize thirteen ways, giving each of his fellow campers an equal cut of the million. Where's my cut, Cameron? _Not cool!_" Chris shook his head, squinting his eyes to Cameron, standing off to the right, who let out a nervous giggle.

* * *

"This season we're back with an all new cash prize, and a star-studded string of campers, as _all _of the contestants from previous seasons are returning for another chance at the million." Chris introduced the season, before awkwardly smiling at the campers and rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. "Well... _almost_ all." He muttered under his breath, before trying to change the topic.

"What do you mean, '_almost all_'? Are you saying some people skipped out?!" Duncan abruptly put in. "You mean to say that we had to come and they didn't?!"

"No... Um, some of them couldn't make it – Dakota and Sam used their shares of the million to move to Europe, Lightning now has a career as a professional football player and Beth moved to Hollywood with her boyfriend Brady… So it was virtually impossible for them to make it."

"Geoff's hosting the Aftermath Show, so that's why he's not here!" Bridgette added with a smile.

"...And where's Sierra?" Cody asked nervously.

"Yeah, where _is_ the crazy fan girl?" Heather added, prompting most of the other campers to look around.

"You honestly thought I'd bring back _her_? She blew up my plane, man; she's a danger to this show, and more importantly, my health." Chris responded, as the _World Tour _contestants nod their heads in agreement, whilst Cody breathes a sigh of relief.

"I see Beverly's not here either." Scott jeered, folding his arms.

"Yeah, he and Zeke. . . They're kind'a AWOL." Chris responded, shrugging his shoulders. "Now that we've covered the absentees, how about we introduce our contestants?" he moved on.

"Or how about we just get on with it? All of us have already been on the show before." Heather snapped, folding her arms.

"Nice to see you again, too, _Heather_." Chris said sarcastically, prompting Heather to give him a dagger stare.

"Moving on. . .Alejandro, Anne Maria, Blaineley," Chris started to do a role call of the contestants.

"Over here!" Blaineley exclaimed turning the camera to herself and posing.

"O-_kay_?" Chris slowed down, "Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Courtney," he continued, as everyone put their hand up, whilst Courtney smiled to the camera.

"Get on with it!" Duncan exclaimed, urging Chris to get the role call over and done with as soon as possible.

"Dawn, DJ, _Duncan," _he continued as Duncan smirked. "Eva, Gwen, Harold, _Heather_," Heather flipped her hair out of here eyes, letting out a little "hm". "Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie," Katie squealed, holding hands with Sadie. "Aaaand it looks like you're all here." Chris concluded.

"Um, what about the_ rest_ of us?" Noah inquired, unimpressed by Chris' lack of effort.

After squinting his eyes at Noah, Chris took a deep breath in. "Leshawna, Lindsay, Mike, _Noah_, Owen, Sadie, Scott, Staci, Trent, Tyler, Zoey." He finished the role call, saying the remaining names faster than before, apart from Noah's.

"Now that all thirty of you are accounted for..." Chris gave a glance to Noah, who wore a smug smile with his arms crossed. "It's time to crack on with this season of Total Drama: _Total…Drama…Recall!"_ Chris paused between each word to create suspense, as per usual, before the theme song starts to play.

"Total Drama Recall, huh? How enticing." Noah remarked, as Izzy giggled. "Can't we just get on with it already?"

"That it is, my friend, that it is." Chris responded. "And before we get started, there's one thing we need to do, make the teams!" Chris announced, prompting applause from a member of production whilst the contestants remained silent. "Anyhoo. . . Owen, Gwen, you two get the first pick of your respective teams since you two placed first and second in the original series. The process goes as follows: First, Owen chooses one of the 28 campers to be on his team, Gwen will then do the same, and then the camper that Owen chose will pick their next team-mate, and so on. Got it?" Gwen and Owen then simultaneously assure Chris that they understand.

* * *

"Eeeeeeek! This is so exciting! Don't you think, Sadie?" Katie squealed.

"I know! This is like, too exciting, I hope I don't get picked last!" Sadie responded, holding hands with Katie.

"Oh, I know! Remember in PE last year, you got picked last like every lesson!" Katie innocently added. "And then no one would pass to you in the games apart from me."

"Katie, please-" Sadie uttered, as she began to get red-faced.

"And then there was that one time where your pants accidentally fell down during Hockey, and every one saw your Hello Kitty underwear!" Katie rambled on, not hearing Sadie.

As Scott, Jo, Duncan, Alejandro, Heather, Justin and some other campers began to laugh, Sadie's face went a pinky red. "Why did you just say that, on TV, in front of everyone!?" Sadie trembled, before pulling away from Katie, tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorr-" Katie tried to apologise but was interrupted by Sadie. "Just forget it..." Sadie unconvincingly said, wiping away a tear in her eye as she walked away from Katie.

"Hello kitty? Haha! How pathetic!" Justin chuckled; unaware Sadie was close enough to hear.

"Guys, stop it!" Dawn said firmly, consoling an upset Sadie.

"Sadie, I'm so sorr-" Katie tried to apologise once more, but is interrupted by Dawn who suggests she leave it for just now, prompting Katie to walk to the other side of the group.

"Alright, campers! Can we get on with this – this is a half our show! Owen, you're up!" Chris exclaimed through the megaphone that was handed to him by an intern.

"This is as easy as pie!" Owen exclaimed excitedly. "I sure would love some pie right now, mmm." He continued, as Chris snapped him out of his pie-based daydream. "Oh, okay – sorry! Izzy!" he exclaimed as Izzy ran over to Owen, giving him a big bear hug.

As Gwen analysed the remaining 27 campers, she stopped to pause at Duncan. Lifting her hand up, she pointed in Duncan's direction, who smugly started walking to Gwen. "Brick." Gwen said, smirking at Duncan.

"Reporting for duty." Brick stepped in front of Duncan and saluted Gwen, as she awkwardly smiled.

"I have to say, I watched every episode of last season, so I'm gonna have to choose Mike, you're so crazy!" Izzy grinned, as Mike joined his team.

"Yeah...Haha, Crazy..." Mike mutters under his breath, rubbing his right arm nervously.

"Ooh, ooh, pick me!" Leshawna exclaimed from the back of the group, barging her way forward. "Pick me!"

"Okay…Um, Leshawna!" Brick smiled, as Leshawna greeted him with a hug. "You won't regret it." Leshawna affirmed her team as she stood beside Gwen.

"It's gonna have to be Zoey!" Mike beamed, as Zoey rushed over to hug him.

"Hmm. . .Who shall I pick, who shall _I pick_?" Leshawna uttered to herself. "Harold!" she exclaimed as she spotted him amongst the group.

"Yes!" Harold responded, before walking over to his team, receiving a hug from Leshawna.

"I pick Cameron!" Zoey gleefully pointed to Cameron, before turning around to her team-mates. "That's okay with you guys, right?"

"Umm... I choose DJ!" Harold uttered.

"Hmm..." Cameron pondered his decision. "I should probably go for someone that won't hurt me." He uttered to himself, before his eyes came to Bridgette. "Bridgette!" he smiled, as Bridgette joined her team.

"I'm gonna have to go with an animal lover like me, and since Bridgette's already been chosen, I'm choosing Dawn!" DJ smiled, as Dawn lifted her head in shock.

"You're picking me?" she asked, as DJ nods. "I never get picked before others. In school, I'm always picked last." She continued, before walking over to her team, closely followed by a butterfly, a chipmunk and a small bird.

"Seriously? Crazy girl, the pants-wetting cadet, bubble boy, the big softie and now animal whisperer? There's only so much my confidence can take!" Jo exclaimed.

"Trent!" Bridgette cheerfully said, before welcoming Trent to her team.

"I pick Sadie!" Dawn smiled, as Sadie wiped away a tear and headed over to Dawn, not even giving so much as a backward look at Katie.

"Who to pick, who to pick..." Trent uttered to himself, before resting his eyes on Duncan. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer..." he thought, "Duncan." He said, shocking Gwen, Duncan and Courtney.

"He can't be serious, _can he_?" Gwen asked, confused.

As Sadie scanned the remaining fifteen contestants, she passed Katie, who was giving her a sympathetic smile. "I choose Lindsay!" Sadie smiled, as Katie looked down to the ground, regretting what she had said.

"Yay!" Lindsay squealed excitedly, before sharing a hug with Sadie.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I didn't mean what I said, honest." Katie said softly. "I just want my BFFFL back." She continued, wiping away a tear.

* * *

"Scott!" Duncan called out, prompting Scott to jerk his head forward.

"Me?" he asked, knowing how unpopular he is.

"Do you see anyone else called Scott?" he questioned, prompting Scott to walk forward and join his team.

"Tyler!" Lindsay squealed, resulting in Tyler running forward, ending in a long hug between the pair.

"We're on the same team! This is gonna be great!" Lindsay continued, with her arms wrapped around Tyler.

"It's gonna be AWESOME!" Tyler responded, before he and Lindsay share a kiss.

Scanning the contestants, Scott was using his choice wisely. "I pick... Heather." he said with a grin on his face.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"Heather is a major threat. If we're not in an alliance, then one of us is gonna get the boot – and it sure ain't gonna be me!" Scott snickered, carving his name into the wood of the confessional toilet.

* * *

"Finally! Someone who knows how to pick correctly!" Heather responded, standing up from her seat on one of the stumps surrounding the campfire area.

"Umm..." Tyler pondered about who he was going to pick. "I think I'll pick..." he continued, before he was interrupted by Chris.

"Come on, Tyler, we haven't got all day – like I said, half hour show!" he reminded Tyler whilst tapping on his watch.

"Yo, muscles – over here!" Anne Maria added. "Pick me!"

"Um, okay. I choose Anne Maria." He said, as Anne Maria hugged him.

"Well I really am spoilt for choice here, aren't I?" Heather pointed out, looking at the ten remaining contestants. "I guess I'll pick Cody." She uttered, giving a glance to Alejandro.

"_SERIOUSLY_? Even toothpick was picked before me?! Something is up!" Jo snapped.

"I'm gonna have to go with Al over here! I do like my men muscled!" Anne Maria purred, as Alejandro walked across to his time, giving a sideward glance to Heather.

"Cody, come on! Pick me – I'm a C.I.T. remember?" Courtney pointed out.

"Uh, okay, I guess I'll go with Courtney then. . ." Cody muttered.

"Finally, people!" Courtney remarked as she joined her team.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"Duncan is going down." Courtney vowed, squinting her eyes at the camera. "And don't think I've forgotten about you, Gwen. You've wronged the wrong girl this time."

* * *

"Over here, hot stuff!" Blaineley purred to Alejandro.

"I'll take the lovely Blaineley!" Alejandro announced, greeting his new team member with a kiss on the hand.

"MILDRED?!" Heather burst in. "_LOVELY_?"

"Jo, you're up!" Courtney smiled, pointing to the jock-ette.

"It's about time!" Jo moaned as she joined her new team.

"Anger issues, too talkative, too brainy, too ditzy." Blaineley thought as she was picking her next team-mate. "Justin, you're in."

As Jo looked at the four campers sitting on the stumps around the campfire, she decided to make a tactical move and pick someone she deemed weak – "Noah, get your butt in gear and get over here!" she exclaimed, prompting Noah to pick up his book and traipse over to where Jo and her team were standing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... Eva, you're with us." Justin uttered, as Eva stood up from her stump and walked over to her team-mates.

"Right, a responsible person would step in right now and assign Staci and Katie to a team, so that they wouldn't have to know they were picked last. I am not that person." Chris laughed, as Noah was deciding his team's last team-mate.

"This is a tough decision." Noah remarked, "I'm gonna go with Katie." He finished, as Katie walked over to her team, hanging her head.

"Katie, you can come with us if you want?" Heather added, smiling in Katie's direction.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"Upset and lonely? Katie will be easy to get on side." Heather sat looking at her nails with a grin on her face, before turning to look at the camera. "Courtney's out to get Duncan, and I can use that to my advantage. Now all I need is two more – Bridgette and Trent, look out."

* * *

"And that means that Staci is on Gwen's team." Chris added.

"Um, Chris, what are our teams called?" Owen inquired, prompting Gwen to join in.

"I was getting there!" Chris responded. "Owen's team, you are the Killer Bears, and Gwen – your team are the Screaming Badgers. Just a little reference to the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers."

"They get Bears and we get Badgers? How is that fair?" Alejandro exclaimed.

"This is Total Drama we're talking about. Nothing's fair." Chris laughed. "Now here are your team flags." He added, throwing the rolled up red flag to Zoey, who unrolled the flag to find it depicting a roaring bear standing on its hind legs, with its front two legs arching above it's head. He then threw Eva the green flag, which resembled the original Screaming Gophers' flag, but in the style of a Badger.

"Now that each of you are assigned to a team, you can get settled in to the cabins and unpack. We'll be meeting in the main lodge in two hours – don't be late!" Chris snickered as the contestants began to traipse their luggage to the cabins. "Oh, and before I forget, your first challenge is this afternoon, guys – and it's not of the reward kind!" Chris laughed once more.

"But doesn't that mean...That there will be an elimination ceremony tonight?" Cameron asked in surprise, as the rest of the campers looked to Chris for answers.

"Even better!" Chris snickered again. "There's gonna be two!"

"_TWO?!" _Cameron responded, dropping his bags in surprise.

"Yeah, two! Each team will send one camper on a one way trip down the dock of shame and on the boat of losers." Chris explained through the megaphone. "Oh, and one more thing – three members of each team will earn themselves invincibility!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I can't get eliminated first again. No way am I going down without a fight! In a away, I'm glad Geoff's not here – there's no distractions." Bridgette worriedly looked at the camera. "...Sorry, Geoff, but this season's my time to shine!"

* * *

**OVERVIEW:**

**KILLER BEARS: **Owen, Izzy, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Bridgette, Trent, Duncan, Scott, Heather, Cody, Courtney, Jo, Noah, Katie.  
**SCREAMING BADGERS: **Gwen, Brick, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Dawn, Sadie, Lindsay, Tyler, Anne Maria, Alejandro, Blaineley, Justin, Eva, Staci.

**NEXT TIME: **All 30 contestants compete for the chance to win invincibilty in a throwback mash-up challenge, and two campers take a one way trip down the dock of shame!

**If there's any characters you would like to see more/less of in this FanFic, please let me know either through a PM or Review!**


	2. Hunt Or Be Hunted

"I call top bunk!" Leshawna proclaimed, dropping her bags beside one of the bunk beds.

"Ooh, ooh, I wanna share with Laquisha!" Lindsay squealed, dropping her bags beside Leshawna's and giving her a hug.

"Sadie and I will share a bunk." Dawn softly added, giving a smile to Sadie who smiled back.

"Right, listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once!" Eva grunted, dropping her dumbbell-filled duffel-bags to the cabin floor. "I get my own bunk – I ain't sharin' with no girly girls, _YA GOT THAT_?"

"Believe me, I am _not _a girly-girl." Gwen responded, rolling her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Eva exclaimed, clenching her fist.

"Nothing, heh-heh." Gwen uncomfortably giggled, Eva picking her up by the collar.

"Now, now, guys – we're a team, so we gotta start actin' like one. We're gonna get nowhere if you two are gonna be at each other's throats all the time!" Leshawna firmly put in prompting Eva to apologize to Gwen.

"You know, my great great great great great uncle George invented cabins, uhuh." Staci lied, walking over to Anne Maria. "Before him, people used to just-"

"SHUT UP!" Anne Maria exclaimed, spraying Staci in the face with her hairspray, prompting her to walk over to Gwen's bunk.

"Like, hey! Can I like, share this bunk with you?" asked Staci, as Gwen looked up. "'Cause, like, Eva wants to sleep on her own, and Anne Maria doesn't want me to-", Staci is interrupted by Gwen, who tells her that she can sleep in the bed above her.

"Great." Blaineley sighed, looking at the only available bed. "I gotta share with the human tangerine over here? You've got to be kidding me." She continued, as an oblivious Anne Maria continued to spray hairspray onto her hair.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I can't believe I've gotta share a bunk with Staci. I mean, I'd rather her than Mildred, Anne Maria or Eva, but seriously? All she does is talk garbage about her make believe ancestors." Gwen sighed, sitting with her head resting on her right hand.

* * *

"How come our team have nine girls and only six guys? GOSH!" said Harold, dropping his bags at the bunk nearest to the door. "Not that girls are inferior or anything, but, shouldn't it be equal numbers?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. All I care about is that fact that Lindsay's on our team and that she knows my name!" said Tyler, throwing his bags onto the bed above Harold's. "Isn't it just _AWESOME_?"

"Hey, Brick – wanna share a bunk?" DJ inquired as Brick inspected the room. "You can have the top one?"

"As long as it's not too close to the window." Said Brick, looking anxious. "Thanks for offering to share with me, but there's something you should probably know...I'm afraid of the dark." He whispered.

"That's okay, everyone has their fears..." DJ replied. "Mine are snakes."

"I hope you don't mind me intruding into your conversation, but I wouldn't want any of my fellow campers to feel scared." Alejandro put in, before placing his bags next to the last free bunk bed. "Apart from the challenges Chris puts us through, there's absolutely _nothing_ to be afraid of." He said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"Brick and DJ, huh?" Alejandro smirked. "It looks like an alliance may be on the horizon."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"At least I get to share a bunk with someone that looks almost as good as me." Said Justin. "I mean, could you imagine if I had to share with someone like Harold?"

* * *

"Hey, Courtney – would you mind if I shared a bunk with you?" Bridgette asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure – you're one of the only people in this cabin I actually trust right now." Courtney responded. "Jo's gonna play this game dirty – I know it, and Izzy – I won't be sharing a bed with her until she's tested for all known diseases."

"Katie, would you mind if I shared with you?" Heather asked. "It's just, I wouldn't share a bed with Izzy or Jo even if you paid me to, and Zoey, well...She's a bit boring for my taste – you have a much more likable personality."

"I do?" Katie inquired. "That's so nice – nobody's ever that nice to me...Apart from Sadie. Are you up to something?" she squinted her eyes.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Heather responded.

"Oh, okay. Well then yeah, you can share with me." Katie smiled, letting Heather have the top bunk.

* * *

"I SHOTGUN SHARING A BUNK WITH NOAH!" Owen exclaimed, dragging Noah to the bunk bed in the far corner.

"Mind if I share with you, Trent?" Cody inquired, as Trent unpacked his guitar.

"Course not, man. You can have the top bunk." Trent responded, gesturing to Cody to take the top bunk. "I'd rather you than Duncan."

"I'll share a bed with you?" asked Mike, placing his bags down beside Cameron's. "I don't wanna go anywhere near Scott this season, ya know?"

"Sure you can!" Cameron chirpily responded. "You're right about Scott – I'm steering well clear of him this time."

"Yo, redhead." Said Duncan. "Looks like I'm sharin' with you."

"Fine by me, Piercings." Scott replied. "Just don't get any green hairs on my stuff."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"This could be the start of a devious little friendship." Scott snickered, with his leg up on the confessional toilet.

* * *

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE MAIN LODGE FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE! Chris exclaimed through the loud speakers.

"_What? _You said we got _two hours_ to unpack and settle in!" Bridgette exclaimed, only just starting to unpack. "We've barely even had ten minutes!"

"Yeah. . .I lie. You should know that by now." Came Chris' voice through the loud speakers once more, as the campers all sighed.

* * *

"This bites." Duncan groaned, as he, Scott, Cody and Owen walked across to the mess hall. "Why did I agree to do another season of this crap?"

"Welcome, campers!" Chris greeted the teens with an evil-ish grin. "In homage to previous _Total Drama_ seasons, your first challenge will be a mash-up of two old challenges – one from season one, and one from season four."

"So...What's the challenge?" Heather asked with her left hand on her hip.

"If you'd let me finish...The challenge will be a mix of the paintball hunting challenge that was originally played in season one, and the race to the flag challenge that Scott, Zoey, Cameron and Lightning participated in last season." He responded, with a grin on his face.

"I am _not _being a deer again." Heather bluntly said. "So hand me a paintball gun."

"Ah-ah-ah, I wasn't done." Chris continued. "_All _of you will be deer in this challenge."

"Well who are the hunters then? You? _Puh-lease_." Heather smirked, looking at her nails.

"No, not me." He grinned once more, as Chef Hatchet emerged from the kitchen and stood beside the smug presenter. "Chef is."

"Ah, that's where the similarity with the race to the flag challenge comes in." Cameron began. "I was beginning to wond-"

"The last three campers to get shot on each team will win invincibility." Chris went on, handing each camper a deer nose, tail, and antlers as well as a pair of goggles. "One more thing...Your fifteen minute head start comes at a price, as Chef, along with his extensive amount of paintballs, gets to ride the quad bike." He concluded, as Chef grinned, holding up his large paintball gun.

"ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT, THE CHALLENGE STARTS..._NOW_!" Chef exclaimed, as the contestants ran out of the mess hall and into the woods.

* * *

"I hope we don't have to stay out here too long, I hate the woods!" Bridgette uttered as her bottom lip trembled.

"Stick with me, you'll be fine!" Trent smiled. "But for right now, I suggest we get as far away from the camp as possible!" he continued, before the pair rain off further into the woods.

* * *

"Look, Katie, I know you must feel lonely being away from Sadie and all – but I think you should try getting your head in the game." Heather advised sympathetically, putting her hand on Katie's shoulder. "And if you're planning on making it far in the competition, I might just have the answer to your prayers."

"You do?" Katie turned around to look at Heather. "How?"

"Safety in numbers." Heather whispered, making sure no one was eavesdropping. "If you, I and some others stick together during voting, we'll be unstoppable." She continued.

"Really?" Katie gasped, showing a smile. "Yay!" she began to squeal.

"Shhh!" Heather hushed her. "We can't let unwanted ears hear us or they'll vote us off first chance they get!"

"Oh...Okay. I guess that makes sense." Katie smiled, tilting her head slightly. "But we can't make it far if it's just the two of us, can we?"

"Of course not, look, I figured, you could sweet talk Bridgette and Trent into joining our little alliance, and I'll talk to Courtney." Heather responded. "If we get them on side, we're almost guaranteed to go far in the competition.

"Okay, but why Courtney? Nobody likes her that much..." Katie inquired, squinting her eyes.

"That's the point – on her own, she's basically a goner, and when I remind her of that, she'll be desperate to join our alliance.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"Now that I've set the wheels in motion, I've just got to wait until everything falls into place." Heather smirked at the confession-cam. "With Duncan and Scott on my team, I need this alliance. There's no doubt in my mind that they're not going to pull some stunts, and when they do – I need to be one step ahead."

* * *

"Right, the way I see it is that if we team up, we'll have strength in numbers. There are five of us here, that's a third of the team." Alejandro informed Blainely, DJ, Anne Maria and Brick. "If we vote together, we can make sure whoever we choose gets eliminated."

"Are you suggesting we form an alliance, sir?" Brick inquired, unsure of the idea. "Because I would feel like I was betraying the rest of our team, and you've got a bad reputation."

"You wouldn't be _betraying _them; you'd just be making sure you weren't an open target. Think of it as an insurance policy." Alejandro assured him, putting his hand on Brick's back. "And think about it, I only had a role in the elimination of contestants that weren't on my team."

"Sounds good enough for me, hot-stuff!" Anne Maria purred, stroking Alejandro's bicep.

"Lay off the poor guy, you're like a walking fire hazard." Blainely snapped, as Anne Maria made a mimicking facial expression. "As for the alliance – count me in."

"I don't know about this, guys. I mean, these are our friends we're talking about." DJ queried, stroking his right elbow with his left hand. "It just feels wrong."

"Come on, DJ. Think about it, if you mess up in a challenge, who are the others gonna vote off?" Alejandro gave DJ food for thought. "So are you in or are you out?" he asked, before DJ reluctantly shook his hand.

* * *

"HA-HA-HA, I've got you now!" Chef laughed evilly as he chased Noah, Owen and Izzy, before firing two paintballs at Owen.

"I'm hit!" Owen exclaimed as he fell to the ground, prompting Izzy and Noah to turn around. "Go on without me!"

"Owen, it's just a paintball challenge. We're not running away from a serial kil-" Noah fell to the ground as Chef fired another two paintballs. "Uch, great. This is never gonna come out."

"It's just you and me now, crazy girl." Chef grunted, before firing two more paintballs at Izzy, who skilfully dodged them.

"Izzy, what are you doing, RUN!" Owen commanded, dusting himself off.

"HA-HA, OKAY. HA-HA-HA, I'M A KILLER BEAR, ROAAAAR!" Izzy exclaimed as she ran off into the bushes. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!"

"I WILL GET YOU, CRAZY GIRL!" Chef shouted through the megaphone, before driving off after Izzy. "AND AS FOR YOU TWO DORKS, REPORT TO THE MAIN LODGE – YOU ARE NOW _ELIMINATED_."

* * *

"Courtney! Over here!" Heather whispered from behind a bush, attracting Courtney's attention.

"What do you want?" Courtney responded, walking over to Heather.

"A truce." She replied, still whispering. "Look, the only way you or me are gonna do well in this competition is if we team up, I mean – we're hardly the most popular of our team!"

"You do have a point there..." Courtney pondered. "But if I do join you, how do I know you're not gonna backstab me?"

"How do _I_ know you're not gonna backstab _me?"_ Heather responded. "Look, if we vote together then we'll make it to the merge. I'm sure of it, and plus – I don't see anyone else queuing up to get you on side. So are you in?"

"...Um, fine – but I'm a C.I.T. remember, and if you try to pull any funny business-" Courtney replied.

"I won't." Heather smiled, noticing Chef in the distance, before dragging Courtney into the bush.

"What did you do that for-?" Courtney yelled, standing up out of the bush, trying to dust herself off, only to be pulled back in by Heather.

"Chef! He's over there!" Heather whispered, covering Courtney's mouth.

"I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE...I CAN SMELL YA." Chef shouted through his megaphone. "...AND I'M GONNA CATCH YA." He continued, before driving past the bush Heather and Courtney were hiding in.

"Thanks, Heather! I owe you one!" Courtney thanked Heather, whilst getting her breath back, causing Heather to smile.

* * *

"YOU DWEEBS ARE MINE!" Chef yelled, as he chased after Lindsay and Tyler. "PREPARE TO GO DOWN!"

"Lindsay, DUCK!" Tyler exclaimed, sheltering Lindsay from Chef's bombardment of paintballs.

After Chef stopped firing to reload, Tyler fell to the ground. "Oh, Tyler – you're so sweet!" Lindsay smiled as Tyler lay on the ground in pain. "You're like, the best boyfriend ev-" Lindsay was shot by Chef, who let out an evil cackle.

* * *

"Oh, Zoey – I'm so glad we're back here together, this time with no secrets!" Mike beamed as he and Zoey shared a kiss. "I finally feel like I can be myself and be truthful with you."

"Oh, Mike!" Zoey cooed, "You're so sweet!"

"Uh, guys!" Cameron interrupted, as he saw Chef approaching.

"Not now, Cameron." Mike uttered, gazing effortlessly into Zoey's eyes. "Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't! Chef's here!" Cameron announced, as Mike and Zoey both turned to look.

"This is too easy!" Chef snickered to himself, after firing two paintballs at Zoey and Mike. "Now for the third little piggy."

"Cameron, RUN!" Zoey exclaimed as she sat up, prompting him to do so.

"RUN ALL YOU WANT, I WILL CATCH YOU!" Chef exclaimed as he chased after Cameron.

After running for a few minutes, Cameron finally reached a dead end. "Oh no..." he uttered, as he turned to look at Chef.

"Good. Night." Chef smirked, before firing a single paint pellet.

* * *

"This is _bo-ring." _Chris groaned, watching the campers on TVs in the camera room. "Time to spice things up a little!" he grinned, before putting ear plugs in and pressing a large red button, which caused the loud speakers to blast a loud, high-pitched noise. "This should be interesting..."

"WHAT _IS _THAT?" Alejandro exclaimed stumbling out from behind the tree he was hiding in. "MAKE IT STOP!" he continued, as DJ, Brick, Blainely and Anne Maria emerged as well.

"HE-HE-HE" Chef snickered, spotting the five-some in the distance. "YOU DORKS ARE GOIN' DOWN!" he shouted, though no one could hear him over the painful noise blasting from the loud speakers. "PREPARE TO BE _ELIMINATED."_ He announced as he opened fire.

"NO!" Anne Maria exclaimed as Alejandro was hit with a paintball, moments before she was hit, too.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Blainely yelled, wiping off the paint from her dress. "THIS IS _DESIGNER."_

"You must now report to the mess hall." Chef grinned, as DJ, Brick, Blainely, Alejandro and Anne Maria picked themselves up from the ground.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Brick saluted Chef, before following the others back to the mess hall.

* * *

"Finally!" Bridgette breathed a sigh of relief, as the noise had finally stopped. "I thought I was gonna go deaf!"

"Same here!" Trent put in, hitting his ear in bid to get rid of the ringing sensation. "We can't stop just yet, though, we've gotta keep moving." He firmly said, as he and Bridgette walked into an opening in the forest.

"I've got you now." Chef uttered under his breath as he hid amongst the bushes. "3…2…1…" he counted down, before jumping out of the bushes, startling Bridgette and Trent.

"Watch out!" Trent exclaimed as he and Bridgette ducked down, before looking back up, hearing a yell coming from above.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Izzy screamed as she swung down on a vine, causing Chef to look up in confusion. "You'll never catch me-" Izzy began, before chef shot a paintball at her, causing her to let go of the vine. "Well...that was a bit of an anti-climax." Izzy giggled, as Chef grew angry.

"Now for you two!" he yelled, firing a series of paint-pellets at Bridgette and Geoff. "HE-HE!" he laughed, as the pair failed to dodge his shots.

"Seriously guys, I created the perfect distraction. The least you could've done was use it to run away." Izzy giggled, as she passed Trent and Bridgette.

* * *

"Ya think we've lasted long enough?" Duncan asked Scott, who was carving a nearby tree. "I mean, it's been, what, an hour? And nothing's happened."

"I don't think we're in the clear just yet. This is probably just the calm before the storm." Scott responded, continuing to etch a skull into the tree. "Anyway, who you votin' for?"

"It depends who gets invincibility. Probably Cody, he's a dark horse in this competition – so is that guy, what's his name..." Duncan declared. "Cameron. That's it – Cameron. I might go for Jo, though, she seems like she could be a threat."

"Nah, nah – Cody could be useful." Scott pointed out, putting his knife back into his pocket and turning to look at Duncan. "We could use his vote, and others of course – but he seems an easy target. As for Jo, I say get rid. Heather, Courtney and Jo are in it to win it at all costs, much like us. It's best if we get one of them out tonight, but our votes alone won't cut it."

"So we're voting for Jo? I'll sweet talk Cody into voting with us, you see what else you can do." Duncan added, looking over to Scott.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you're feeling a bit better now, Sadie!" Dawn smiled, as Sadie turned around in confusion.

"How do you know what I'm feeling?" Sadie responded, confused. "I haven't spoken about my feelings since we were at the campfire area."

"Oh, I can read auras. It's my gift." Dawn chirpily informed Sadie, whilst stroking a squirrel perched on her shoulder.

"What's an..._Aura_?" Sadie inquired, intrigued. "I've never heard of them before..."

"It's like, an atmosphere that surrounds all living things." Dawn happily informed a bewildered Sadie.

"So...They're kind'a like vibes?" Sadie inquired.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that!" Dawn smiled. "Hey, where are you going?" she suddenly asked the squirrel that had just jumped off of her shoulder. "Oh know...He's _here_!"

"Who is?" Sadie asked, frightened by Dawn's sudden change of mood. "Dawn, you're scaring me!"

"Chef, he's here." Dawn clarified, as Chef popped up from behind a nearby bush.

"SURPRISE!" he yelled as he shot paintballs at the two girls. "YOU ARE ELIMINATED!"

* * *

"There are seven members of the Killer Bears still in play, and only six Screaming Badgers. Remember the goal is to be one of the last three members standing on your team." Chris announced through the loud speakers.

"Ooh, only three more players to go and then we'll get invincibility!" Leshawna proclaimed, hugging Harold tightly.

"I hate to break it to you, but there are four of us here, and only three people can win invincibility." Gwen pointed out. "So even if the other two are eliminated before us, we're not all gonna win immunity." She concluded, looking at Leshawna, Harold and Justin.

"I'd take a paintball for Leshawna any day of the week." Harold smiled to Leshawna, who went a little red-faced, before breaking the uncomfortable eye contact.

"I wouldn't!" Justin exclaimed. "When you've got a body as good as mine, you have to protect it – whatever the cost!" he continued, smiling at himself in his mirror, before seeing Chef standing behind him in the reflection, causing him to let out a high-pitched scream, grabbing Harold just in time to use him as a human shield.

"Ow! Gosh, Justin – what are you doing?!" Harold exclaimed, as he was shot with numerous paintballs.

As Harold pulled himself away from Justin, he let him take the remaining shots. "AH! STOP! NOT THE FACE, _NOT THE FACE!_" Justin yelled, shielding his face with his arms.

"That'll teach ya for messin' with these mad skills!" Harold smugly watched on as Chef continued to target Justin.

"That's enough for you, pretty boy." Chef said, grinning as he turned his paintball gun to point at Gwen, pressing firmly down on the trigger. "And by my reckonin', that leaves three screaming beavers."

"You mean, I won immunity?" Leshawna inquired as she began to smile.

"I suppose you did, but there ain't nothin' wrong with usin' a few more paintballs." Chef replied, before firing two paintballs at Leshawna.

* * *

"You know my great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather invented paint, yah, uh-huh." Staci lied, as she followed Eva through the woods. "Before him, people used to-"

Eva hushed Staci into silence as Chris began an announcement through the loud speakers. "The remaining Screaming Badgers can now return to the main lodge. Eva, Staci and Leshawna have won immunity from the vote tonight."

"Ya hear that?" Eva began, still holding one finger next to Staci's mouth to keep her quiet. "We won...We _won!_" she exclaimed, taking her hand away from Staci's face.

"We did?" Staci responded, shocked that she'll be staying longer than last season. "This is like, so great, uh-huh, yah. Last time I was on this show I got voted out first, and I got the toxic marshmallow of loserdom, yah. Fun fact, my great, great, great, great, great aunt-"

"Can you not just keep your trap shut for five minutes already?" Eva asked rhetorically, before walking away from Staci in annoyance, as she chased after her.

* * *

"Well if their team has finished, our team can't be that far behind!" Cody exclaimed chirpily to Jo, who had been ordering him around for the whole challenge.

"Never assume, Tooth-pick, now hurry up and get your skinny behind over here – you're gonna get us spotted!" Jo responded, looking out for Chef. "He could be closer than we think."

"Wouldn't we have heard-_AH_!" Cody felt a sting in his back. "What the heck?"

"What happened?" Jo asked, reluctantly turning around to aid Cody. "Paint." She uttered, wiping off some of the blue paint on Cody's back. "...He's here. I need to run."

"But what about me?" Cody queried, as Jo began to run. "You can't just leave me!"

"Every player for their self, tooth-pick, you're out, I need to win this thing." Jo exclaimed, before she was hit with a single paint ball. "AH!" she exclaimed. "Great, just great. See what you did? You distracted me and now I'm out." Jo moaned, turning to look at the bottom of her back where she saw a splat of paint.

"He-He-He." Chef chuckled silently among the bushes, before tip-toeing away.

* * *

"He's close." Scott uttered, hearing Cody and Jo's yelling in the distance. "We've gotta keep moving." He continued, before he and Duncan began running.

"What the-?" Duncan asked, as the pair ran into what they thought was an opening, only to find themselves back at the camp.

"Nice of you to join us, Scott...Duncan." Chris grinned, standing in front of the eliminated contestants. "By returning to camp, you two have automatically disqualified yourselves from the challenge, ooh, and you were so close to winning immunity." He chuckled.

"Well who won then?" Duncan inquired, holding back his anger.

"They did. . ." Chris snickered, pointing over to the forest, from which Courtney, Katie and Heather emerged.

"_Them?_ You've gotta be kidding me. They _won_?" Duncan frowned as Courtney smirked. "That's so unfair, you can't just eliminate us."

"I _can_, and I _did_." Chris responded, before continuing to laugh. "Girls, you just won yourselves immunity."

As Katie, Heather and Courtney cheered, Duncan grew angrier that Courtney had beaten him in the first challenge of the series. "Better luck next time, Duncan." Courtney smirked, before returning to cheering with Heather and Katie.

"Now, campers – you can go finish unpacking, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight." Chef grinned, as the campers headed over to their cabins. The Camera then pans above, showing the sky, before speeding up, showing the sun setting and the moon rising.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"Justin is outta here." Leshawna said firmly. "Where do I even begin? First of all, he's not a team player – second, sacrificing Harold?! Oh no he didn't!" she added, snapping her fingers.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I gotta say man, what Justin did today wasn't cool. Not cool at all." Harold said, rather laidback. "it's clear he can't handle the challenges, so that's why I'm voting for him."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Sitting nervously, Owen sat twiddling his thumbs. "I don't know who I'm voting for tonight, my team's _AMAZING_! We've got Noah, Cody, Trent, _Izzy. . ._" he began to look away from the camera, only occasionally giving it a glance. "But...That new guy Scott...He scares me."

* * *

"Screaming Badgers, welcome to your first elimination ceremony, " Chris began, standing next to the campfire with a tray of fourteen marshmallows. "You all showed determination in this challenge, some more than others. Ultimately though, Eva, Staci and Leshawna won immunity. As you can see, I only have fourteen marshmallows on this tray. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow must take a one way trip down the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers, and you can never come back. _Ev-er_!"

"First of all, Leshawna, Eva, Staci." He continued, tossing a marshmallow to each of the girls. "Congratulations for winning immunity."

"A congratulations? From _Chris_?" Leshawna put in, before taking a bite of her marshmallow. "Somebody tell me I'm not imagining this?"

"Anyway...Gwen, Brick, DJ." Chris said, tossing three marshmallows, prompting DJ to wink an eye to Alejandro. "Dawn and Sadie."

"Eeeeek, yay! We're through, Kat-" Sadie squealed, before stopping herself, realising the person sitting next to her receiving the marshmallow wasn't Katie.

"Alejandro, Anne Maria." Chris continued, tossing each of them their marshmallow.

"Oooh, one after the other, it must be fate." Anne Maria purred, as Alejandro pulled himself away from the brunette.

"Lindsay, Tyler and Harold." Lindsay hugged Tyler, as their marshmallows landed on their laps. "Now...Blaineley, Justin, this is the final marshmallow. The camper that does not receive this marshmallow has received the most votes and is eliminated." Chris explained.

"You wouldn't vote this beautiful face out, would you?" Justin nervously looked around at his team-mates, prompting Gwen, Harold and Leshawna to look away. "_Would you?"_

"Apparently...They would." Chris added. "Blaineley, you're still in the competition." He finished, tossing the final marshmallow to Blaineley, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't be eliminated!" Justin exclaimed, as two tough-looking crew members begin to drag him down the dock of shame. "I was the best looking contestant on the show, I'm a ratings hit!"

"Oh, please." Blainely sighed, taking a bite out of her marshmallow. "You've been old news ever since you were voted off in season one." She finished.

"Bye Jamie!" Lindsay waved Justin off from her place at the campfire, as Justin was driven off in the boat of losers.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I'm not surprised Justin was voted out first." Blaineley sat smugly in the confessional, savouring her first marshmallow. "I don't normally eat sugar, but for this – I'll make an exception." She continued, throwing what remained of the marshmallow into her mouth. "I knew I was going to receive that marshmallow. I'm certainly not the weak link of my new alliance, so I they wouldn't vote me." She finished, whilst chewing her marshmallow.

* * *

"Welcome, Killer Bears," Chris began the elimination ceremony once more. "On this tray I have fourteen marshmallows, and there are fifteen of you." He explained. "The camper that does not receive a marshmallow is eliminated and must immediately take a ride on the boat of losers, and you can never come back. _Ev-er!"_

"Everyone knows the drill, now get on with it already." Heather snapped.

"Keep your hair on." Chris snickered, referring to her use of wigs in the past. "The first three marshmallows go to those with immunity: Heather, Courtney and Katie." He said, tossing the first three marshmallows. "Cody, Noah, Owen, you are also safe." He revealed, throwing a further three marshmallows.

"Mike and Zoey." Zoey and Mike both caught their marshmallows, before proceeding to eat them. "Izzy." Izzy jumped up out of her seat to catch her marshmallow in her mouth.

"Cameron, Trent and Duncan." He added. "Now, only two marshmallows remain." Chris said, as Bridgette, Scott and Jo anxiously waited for their name to be called. "Bridgette." Bridgette breathed a huge sigh of relief, before eating the marshmallow with ease.

"Now, Scott, Jo, this is the last marshmallow of the night. The camper that does not receive this marshmallow is eliminated and gets a free trip on the boat of losers." He announced, as the boat of losers pulled up at the end of the dock. "Scott." He paused. "You're still in the game."

"_WHAT?" _Jo exclaimed, standing up from her seat. "YOU LOSERS VOTED_ ME _OUT?"she continued, reluctantly walking down the dock of shame. "THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE HEARD OF ME, TOTAL DRAMA!" she proclaimed as the boat of losers sailed off into the distance.

"So Justin and Jo are eliminated." Chris announced, as the camera turned to Chris. "Twenty-eight players are still in the running to win the million dollar prize, so be sure to tune in next time for even more drama, alliances, romance and foul play in _Total. . .Drama. . .Recall!"_

* * *

**29th:** Jo

**30th:** Justin


	3. The Awake-a-Thon

**WARNING: **CONTAINS A MILD NOAH/KATIE SCENE!

* * *

**Replies to reviews are at the bottom of this chapter!**

* * *

**KILLER BEARS**: OWEN, IZZY, MIKE, ZOEY, CAMERON, BRIDGETTE, TRENT, DUNCAN, SCOTT, HEATHER, CODY, COURTNEY, NOAH & KATIE.

**SCREAMING BADGERS**: GWEN, BRICK, LESHAWNA, HAROLD, DJ, DAWN, SADIE, LINDSAY, TYLER, ANNE MARIA, ALEJANDRO, BLAINELEY, EVA & STACI.

* * *

"WAKE UP CAMPERS, YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR – MEET ME OUTSIDE THE MESS HALL IN FIFTEEN MINUTES." Came Chris' voice from the loud-speakers. "ANYONE WHO FAILS TO SHOW UP ON TIME WILL FACE _IMMEDIATE_ DISQUALIFICATION FROM TODAY'S CHALLENGE AND WILL NOT RECEIVE IMMUNITY FROM THE VOTE." He continued, as the half-awake campers began to groan from their beds. "ONE MORE THING; CODY, BRIDGETTE, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU." He finished, as Bridgette's eyes widened.

"A surprise…From Chris?...What have I done to deserve this?" A half-asleep Bridgette uttered, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Sometimes, I think to myself: _Why am I wasting my time on this show?_ But then I remember the answer…To screw over these teens!" said Chris, as he and Chef snickered in unison. "They should be here by now…"

* * *

"Chris, it's 6:30 in the morning, _what the heck are you doing_?" Bridgette asked, stepping out of her cabin door, followed by the rest of the Killer Bears team.

"All will be revealed in due time, Bridgette." Chris grinned, as Chef chuckled. "BADGERS, GET OUT HERE!" He yelled, prompting the remaining team to pour out of their cabin, all looking like brain-dead zombies. "Now that we're all here, let's get on with it shall we?" Chris continued. "Now Bridgette, Cody, before we get on to the challenge, the producers have arranged a little surprise for you both – and that's not something they do often."

"What kind of surprise?" Cody squinted his eyes.

"Oh, _you'll see_!" Chris responded with a grin stretched across his face, as a luxurious boat pulled up by the dock of shame.

"CODYYYYYYYYYYY!" Came a voice from the luxurious boat.

"Oh no…Please don't say she's-" Cody began to ask Chris, as Sierra burst out of the boat.

"I'M HEEEEERE!" Sierra announced, running towards Cody.

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Cody asked Chris, before he was rugby tackled to the ground by Sierra.

"She found a loophole in her contract…by herself. She was desperate to come and see you again." Chris snickered, as Cody's efforts to stand up again were in vain.

"Now, Bridgette...Turns out that the producers can't fund the Aftermath Show since they used the money to rejuvenate the island." Chris revealed. "So as of now, Geoff is officially a contestant in Total Drama Recall, we can't afford any more lawsuits." He finished, as Geoff exited the boat.

"Bridge_…_" Geoff uttered from the end of the dock.

"Geoff!" Bridgette exclaimed, as she ran down the dock to kiss Geoff, who was running up the dock.

"One more thing…Before you get carried away, Geoff is on the Screaming Badgers, Sierra is on the Bears." Chris revealed, as Bridgette stopped kissing Geoff to turn around and look at the smug TV host.

"_WHAT?_" Cody and Bridgette responded in unison. "You can't be serious?"

"Now that that's out of the way…" Chris laughed off Bridgette and Cody's response. "It's time for today's challenge, a 20 kilometre run!" Chris continued with a grin on his face. "Due to this, we presume that it is obvious to you why you are not receiving breakfast beforehand. You _will _however, receive a meal after the challenge has finished."

"You woke me up this early…to run?" Leshawna asked, squinting her eyes. "I'm gettin' some serious déjà-vu here, McLean. You better not be up to anything!"

"I sure did, Leshawna, and if you're referring to the Awake-A-Thon in season one, then you're wrong. This challenge is a challenge of athleticism, not endurance."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I only just woke up, how am I supposed to run?" Leshawna angrily looked at the camera. "I could barely even walk without stumbling five minutes ago."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"Now that I think about it…Putting Geoff on the opposite team is probably for the best." Bridgette sighed. "I need to stop thinking about my love life and start getting my head in the game."

* * *

As the campers all lined up along the starting line, Heather was one of the only few not to buy what Chris said about this being an athletic challenge. "Why aren't you warming up?" Katie inquired, looking up at Heather from her squatting position. "You're gonna lose if you don't prepare!"

"Oh, Katie, poor, sweet, innocent little Katie." Heather responded. "This isn't the challenge, he's just trying to fool us into wasting what little energy we have so that we fall asleep faster in the Awake-a-Thon, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some arrogant little TV host think he's fooled me twice."

"You do have a point, but what happens if he's telling the truth and we throw the challenge? One of us will be sent home for sure." Courtney put in, sceptical about the idea of walking the 20K.

"Believe me; I'm positive he's messing with us. When has Chris ever been straight with us? There's always one little thing he 'forgets' to mention, and plus – we just did a throwback challenge, what's to say he wouldn't make us do another?" Heather responded.

"Well I suppose you do make quite a strong argument." Katie pondered. "I'm gonna risk it and walk it, even if we do lose the challenge, they can't vote for all three of us, right?"

"Great!" Heather replied, before turning to look to her left at Courtney. "Now, Courtney – are you in?"

"…Fine." Courtney sighed. "But if you're wrong, you're as good as gone, not me."

* * *

"Why are you so calm and collected?" DJ asked Alejandro, who was not warming up for the race, much like Heather. "We're about to do a 20 kilometre race and you haven't so much as jogged on the spot!"

"Oh, DJ, you can be so brain-dead at times, can't you?" Blaineley put in. "Chris is clearly taking you all for a fool. This is an exact copy of the Awake-A-Thon in season one – I thought you'd know better, you were there after all."

"…Oh." DJ responded, pondering whether or not Chris would dupe all the contestants again. "I guess you could be right."

"You guess?" Blaineley replied. "We're sure of it. Aren't we, Alejandro?" She turned to look at Alejandro, whose mind was fixated on other things.

"What? Um, yeah." Alejandro responded, snapping out of his daydream and turning to look at Heather mid-sentence.

"I'm still gonna run. Even if you are right and this is just a way of draining our energy, you won't vote me out if I fall asleep, will you?" DJ queried.

"What? Of course not!" Alejandro replied, looking at DJ and away from Heather. "We're in an alliance now." He continued, as the startlingly loud claxon noise sounded through the camp.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I sure hope Al and Mildred are right about this one." DJ worriedly looked at the camera. "'Cause if they're not, they could be in serious trouble with the rest of our team."

* * *

After about 200 yards of running, it was clear Owen could not keep up with the rest of the contestants. "Can't…Run…Must…Stop…" he uttered, beginning to walk at a slow pace, eventually being surpassed by Heather, Courtney, Katie, Alejandro, Blaineley and Anne Maria.

"Looks like they've figured out Chris's plans, too." Blaineley squinted her eyes at Heather, Katie and Courtney. "I swear, once we make it to the merge, they are so going down." She continued, as Alejandro gave her an anger-filled stare. "Why are they even walking with Heather…of all people?"

"Don't look now, but Mildred, Alejandro and Anne Maria are walking the race, too." Courtney whispered to Heather and Katie.

"Figures…" Heather responded. "They do have Alejandro, and he knows how to play the game."

* * *

"You know my great great great great great great aunt Greta invented-" Staci began, trying to catch up with Gwen and Leshawna, before she was interrupted by Gwen.

"Shhh!" Gwen hushed Staci. "Why are _they _walking the race?" She continued, turning to look at the six campers behind them, minus Owen.

"I don't know, girl, but it gives us more lee-way." Leshawna responded, slowing down slightly.

"What do you mean?" Gwen replied as she, Staci and Leshawna stopped running.

"Think about it…Three members of our team are behind us, which means even if we walk the rest of the race, we'll be ahead of them – so if we lose, they'll be the targets for elimination." Leshawna explained. "And there are also four from the other team, so we might even win!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I've gotta say, Leshawna just saved us from running for four more hours, without her, I'd probably be throwing up my guts right about now." Gwen smirked at the camera.

* * *

After five hours had passed, Heather, Katie and Courtney arrived back at the main lodge, closely followed by Alejandro, Blaineley and Anne Maria, who were then followed by Owen much to the annoyance of his team: the Killer Bears

"Because of you _we_ lost the challenge!" Duncan exclaimed, furious at Owen, who lay on the ground gasping for water.

"…Not quite." Chris added. "Owen may have come last in the race, but that wasn't the challenge." He continued, before unveiling a buffet of food that had become almost unrecognisable after Chef's sloppy servings.

"Are you saying we're having another Awake-A-Thon?" Duncan grew angrier, angrier than he had been with Owen for 'losing' the challenge.

"…Maybe." Chris grinned, as everyone who had run the 20 kilometre race started to moan. "Well if you don't want this food, then…"

"What are you talking about, of course we don't want food, if we're gonna stay awake, then eating isn't an option." Duncan responded. "I still can't believe I didn't see this coming, _STUPID_!"

"The food does look delicious, though…" Owen uttered, drooling at the sight of the gourmet banquet.

"…Yeah, and we haven't eaten since last night." DJ added, as his stomach started to rumble.

Before long, all of the campers were digging in to the food buffet, Owen doing so with less thought as to how much he was eating. Soon enough after this, most of the campers were feeling rather drowsy, but were awakened by another sounding of Chris's claxon.

"I hope you had a nice meal, campers, because it's time for the Awake-a-Thon!" Chris announced, as the majority of the campers began to groan.

* * *

Once all of the contestants had arrived at the campfire pit, Chris announced the start of the Awake-a-Thon challenge. "You all know how this challenge goes…The team with the last person standing wins and receives a reward, whereas the team that doesn't, has to send one of their own down the dock of shame."

As the first few hours passed, the campers showed determination not to let themselves fall asleep: Gwen and Duncan kept each other awake by talking to each other, before deciding that was rather boring and took to the idea of playing pranks on some of the camp mates, Eva surprisingly let Lindsay have one of her earphones as the pair bonded over their mutual music taste and Trent played his guitar to anyone who would listen.

Soon enough, the campers dropped off one by one – first, Cameron fell asleep as he sat with Mike and Zoey beside the campfire, DJ was next, followed by Owen, who surprisingly lasted longer than two campers after the amount he had eaten.

"You know my great-great-great..." Staci began to doze off, much to the relief of Sadie who was at the receiving end of her lies. As Sadie stood up to walk over to Dawn, she was startled as Staci began talking again: "My great-great-great…My great-great-great…" she uttered, still sound asleep.

"You're kidding me…She even talks in her sleep?!" Bridgette asked, as she and Geoff moved away from Staci.

"At least you don't have to share a cabin with her." Gwen responded.

* * *

As a further four hours passed, Cody dozed off whilst Sierra held him tight, before she, too, feel asleep.

Soon, the timer hit the 42-Hour mark, and the campers continued to doze off one-by-one, Brick first, Dawn second, Sadie third…

"Alright, campers, there are currently 11 Killer Bears still awake, with only 10 Screaming Badgers." Chris whispered.

Blaineley was the next to fall asleep, and Alejandro couldn't help but feel relieved. "Finally…" he uttered quietly, desperately trying to keep her asleep. "I thought she'd never fall asleep."

* * *

"So if we lose this challenge…Who are you voting out?" Duncan asked Scott, who was perched on the edge of his stump.

"I don't know yet…I've narrowed it down to Heather, Trent and Courtney." Scott responded, as Duncan's eyes widened.

"Courtney? W-Why Courtney?" Duncan asked, trying not to show any emotion.

"…You still have a thing for her, don't you?" Scott replied, squinting his eyes.

"No. I'm with Gwen now." Duncan hit back. "The sooner Courtney leaves the better."

"So it's agreed. We'll vote Courtney." Scott responded, as Duncan looked anxious.

* * *

As the hours continued to pass, Bridgette, Anne Maria, Tyler and Lindsay all fell asleep at different times, as Courtney began to listen to Trent's guitar, sparking the jealousy of Duncan. Meanwhile, Izzy began to climb a nearby tree, before hanging upside down from one of its branches. "Team E-Scope for the win!" Izzy exclaimed from the tree, before letting out a rather loud "ROOOOAAAAAAR!" and giggling to herself.

Izzy soon fell faint due to the blood flow to her head, and fell out of the tree, the noise of her body colliding with the ground helping the others stay awake just that little bit longer.

As the remaining fifteen campers all gathered round the campfire pit, they began to play a good old fashioned game of truth or dare. "Heather, truth or dare." Scott asked.

"Hmm…Truth." Heather responded.

"Okay…On this show, who have you had romantic feelings for?" He snickered, knowing what the answer would be.

"Are you kidding me? NO-ONE." Heather answered, with her only visible doubt being a slight twitch of her right eye.

"Moving on…Harold, truth or dare?" Heather rather indiscreetly moved on the topic of conversation.

"Um, dare!" Harold responded.

"Show us some of your skills." Heather replied, smirking.

"That's a dare?..." Harold asked, confused. "Well okay then." He went on to show the contestants his 'Ninja Skills' as he called them, and soon enough Heather's intentions became clear as Mike, Zoey, Geoff and Leshawna had fallen asleep, closely followed by Harold himself, making the score 7-3 to the Bears.

* * *

"Hey, Watch it!" Alejandro exclaimed, as a near-sleeping Heather rolled onto his chest. "Oh…It's you…"

"What?" Heather responded, awakening from a drowsy state. "Of course it's me, what do you mean?"

"Nothing…" Alejandro smirked, as Heather sat beside him in front of the camp-fire. Soon enough, the pair had dozed off, Heather's head lying on Alejandro's chest.

* * *

As Noah sat infront of the roaring camp-fire, rubbing his eyes, he began to her a faint sound coming from a nearby bush. After assuring himself that he wasn't imagining things, he decided to see what was making the noise.

"Katie? What's wrong?" Noah asked, finding Katie sitting behind a bush, sobbing.

"What? Nothing!" Katie quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"…But you were just-" Noah replied, but was interrupted by an upset Katie.

"No I wasn't!" Katie exclaimed, standing up from behind the bush and walking over to the campfire area.

"How did you know what I was gonna say?" Noah smiled. "I got you there." He continued, as Katie smiled, too.

"Now, why were you, you know, crying?" Noah asked, clearly feeling awkward in this new situation.

"You'll think I'm stupid." Katie began to grow teary-eyed once more. "But when I was looking over at Sadie, sleeping next to Dawn and Brick, I couldn't help thinking that was me a couple years ago – I was the one lying next to Sadie, not them. And now, I've messed that friendship up, and she's never gonna forgive me for it." Katie began to sob into her hands as Noah awkwardly put his hand on her back.

"There, there," He began, at a loss of what to say. "Sadie will come around, after all, you didn't mean what you said, and she knows that. You've just gotta let things settle for now."

"Are you sure?" Katie responded, wiping away her tears. "I embarrassed her in front of everyone here, and the whole TV audience, I made her feel so insecure – she's never gonna forgive me for that in a million years."

"Well, they do say that time is the best healer." Noah joked, resulting in a smile from Katie. After all, joking, along with sarcasm, is his forte. "Now how about we get focused on staying awake?" He continued, as Katie nodded.

As the time went on, Katie, Noah and to most people's surprise, Duncan and Eva, fell asleep, this left the score at 3-1 to the Killer Bears, with Courtney, Trent, Scott and Gwen being the final four campers.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"No way am I going to let that boyfriend stealing goth Gwen win this thing for her team." Courtney gave the camera a determined look. "She and her team are going down."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"So it's just me, Courtney and…and…and…" Scott began, before dosing off in the confessional out-house.

* * *

"I've just been informed that Scott has finally fallen asleep…On the toilet." Chris snickered. "So that leaves the score at 2-1 - Gwen for the Screaming Badgers, and Trent & Courtney for the Killer Bears."

"'Hear that? You're outnumbered, 2-1." Courtney smugly said to Gwen, who looked across at a sleeping Trent.

"Actually…It's now 1-1. Sorry to break it to you, but Trent's…Trent's…" Gwen began to doze off. "No! I can't let _her _win!" she exclaimed to herself, as Courtney squinted her eyes in confusion. "I can't let her…I can't let her…" Gwen eventually gave in and fell asleep, leaving a smug and confident Courtney to win the challenge.

"YES! YES!" Courtney exclaimed in celebration.

"Well…As much as it pains me to say it, it looks like Courtney won the challenge." Chris sighed, as he blew the claxon a final time to waken up the sleeping campers. "Listen up, everyone. Beating Gwen to be the last one standing, Courtney has one the challenge for the Killer Bears." He announced, as Courtney's team cheered. "As for the Screaming Badgers, I'll see you here tomorrow morning, now go get some rest."

"Eeeeeek! Cody, did you hear that – WE WON!" Sierra squealed, tightly squeezing Cody. "This is _so_ exciting!"

"Yeah…heh-heh…Exciting." Cody grumbled eager to get back to sleep.

With a few moans and groans, the exhausted campers dragged themselves to their cabins, where in no time, they had fallen asleep. As the camera panned up to the night sky, the time sped up, showing the sun rising, as many yawns were heard from the cabins.

* * *

"Hey, Alejandro," DJ yawned, awakened by Alejandro. "You still haven't told us who we're voting for…" He added with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'd almost forgotten about that!" Alejandro lied, knowing full well who he was voting for. "I say we vote for…what's her name…Staci. She's one of those expendable team-mates."

"Staci? But she's not a threat at all. Why vote her out? You said we were gonna vote tactically." DJ replied, unsure of Alejandro's choice.

"Oh…Believe me, I always vote tactically. Would you mind informing Brick, my friend – I'm off to go get a shower." Alejandro responded with a smirk on his face, picking up his towel before exiting the cabin.

* * *

Across in the girls' side of the Badgers' cabin, Leshawna and Lindsay were the first two to awaken and were discussing who they were voting for from their beds. "Tyler told me that I should vote with him and go for Alexander, so I'm voting for him." Lindsay revealed quietly, being careful not to let any of the boys next door hear.

"You mean Alejandro?" Leshawna asked as Lindsay stared at her with a blank facial expression. "Never mind, anyway, as much as I'd love to see Alejandro's lyin' behind get booted off this island, I'm gonna vote for that stuck-up old TV host, Blaineley." She revealed, also careful not to awaken Blaineley from her bunk-bed on the opposite side of the room. "She's just not a team player."

"I know!" Lindsay agreed. "And she can be like, really rude."

"Mhm, tell me about it." Leshawna replied. "She needs a reality check and fast."

* * *

That morning, true to his word, Chris stood behind the grey-blue canister, holding a tray of 14 marshmallows. "Campers, the votes for the elimination today were closer than ever – with only one vote separating the top two most voted campers," he began. "Anyway, as you can see, there are only fourteen marshmallows on this tray, whereas there are fifteen of you. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow has been eliminated and can never return – Ev-_er!"_

"Can we just get on with it already, we all know the drill." Gwen uttered from her seat on one of the back-row tree stumps.

"Alrighty then. Geoff, since you just got here, you were immune from today's vote." Chris explained, passing Geoff the first marshmallow. "DJ…Dawn…" He continued, tossing the next two marshmallows. "Anne Maria…Gwen…Leshawna…" He tossed a further three marshmallows. "Lindsay."

"Yay!" Lindsay squealed, taking a bite of her marshmallow.

"…Tyler." Tyler caught his marshmallow, before turning to look at Lindsay.

"Eva, Harold, Brick and Sadie." Chris added, tossing four of the final six marshmallows. "Alejandro, Blaineley, Staci, there are only two marshmallows left… The first of which goes to…" Chris paused to create effect. "…Alejandro." Alejandro cheered, giving Blaineley a reassuring glance. "Blaineley…Staci…Whoever does not receive this marshmallow must immediately take a one way trip down the dock of shame, and on to the boat of losers." Chris explained.

"We get it, Chris, We have done this before, remember?" Blaineley responded.

"The final marshmallow goes to…" Chris, yet again, paused to create suspense, as Staci looked worried. "…Staci."

"Phew!" Staci wiped away a sweat droplet on her forehead. "I sooooo thought I was going home then."

"_WHAT?!" _Blaineley stood up. "I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" She exclaimed. "I AM PART OF AN ALLIANCE, THERE IS NO WAY THIS COULD BE POSSIBLE! WE ALL VOTED FOR LITTLE MISS LOUD MOUTH OVER HERE."

"Wow, some people can be like, so rude." Staci looked up at Blaineley, before throwing the marshmallow into her mouth.

"I'm afraid the votes have been counted correctly." Chris revealed, as Blaineley was dragged away kicking and screaming by Chef.

"YOU!" Blaineley shot a dagger stare at Alejandro. "YOU VOTED FOR ME, DIDN'T YOU?" She continued as Alejandro looked away, before the Boat of Losers finally departed the dock. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" She shouted to Alejandro, who waited for the sound of her voice to fade into the distance.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"What can I say? She was annoying, clingy and way too old for this show." Alejandro looked smugly at the camera. "Bye, Mildred!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I just don't get it…" DJ began, confused. "Blaineley was in our alliance, and yet she still got voted off. She really must've made a lot of enemies on our team."

* * *

"I've gotta say, I did not see that one coming…I thought Staci was gone for sure." Gwen said to Leshawna. "But I guess that just goes to show how much of a liar and a backstabber Alejandro is."

"I wasn't surprised, I voted for her, she wasn't a team-player, she was gonna get eliminated sooner or later." Leshawna revealed.

* * *

Over at the other cabin, the Killer Bears' reward snacks were going down a treat with the whole team…well most of the team anyway. "I stayed awake for three and a half days for this?" Courtney exclaimed, still exhausted from the Awake-A-Thon. "I am so done with this show."

"Relax, Courtney." Heather responded, as Courtney lay in her bunk-bed. "Think of the prize money, and Duncan's face when he and/or Gwen get's eliminated."

* * *

"This is AWESOME!" Owen exclaimed, indulging in the snacks provided to his team by Chris and Chef. "I could really get used to this!"

"Oh, Owen…Owen, Owen, Owen…Don't get used to it." Chris snickered, standing at the end of the dock of shame. "Anyway, there you have it, folks. The Screaming Badgers are officially one member down as Alejandro back-stabbed the one and only Blaineley. Join me, Chris McLean, next time for another episode of Total Drama! What will become of Noah and Katie? Will Heather and Alejandro admit to their true feelings? And will Izzy ever start acting like a normal teenager? Find out next time on: _Total…Drama…Recall!"_

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL VOTING:**

**ALEJANDRO: **What can I say? Blaineley's the weak link of the pact.

**ANNE MARIA: **Mildred has got to go, I don't care what Alejandro says about votin' for Staci, I vote for Mildred.

**BLAINELEY: **My new alliance and I agreed we'd vote off Staci McLoud-Mouth.

**BRICK: **My vote goes to Staci. Her lying isn't helping the team morale.

**DAWN: **I feel so bad for saying this, but my vote goes to Staci – her constant lying isn't good for the team.

**DJ: **I kinda promised I'd vote for Staci. Sorry Staci, it's nothing personal!

**EVA: **I don't trust that Alejandro guy, I watched World Tour, and I'm positive he's up to something.

**GEOFF: **My vote is 110% Mildred.

**GWEN: **I've gotta vote off Staci, her constant lying is just too much to deal with right now.

**HAROLD: **I'm voting for Al. A team member is someone you can trust, but in this case – I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him…I can't even throw that far.

**LESHAWNA: **As much as I'd love to vote off Alejandro's smug behind, my vote tonight goes to Mildred – that girl is not a team player, y'know what I'm sayin'?

**LINDSAY: **Tyler and I made a pact to vote Alejandro, so I vote him.

**SADIE: **My vote goes to Mildred, she's so self-centred.

**STACI: **My great, great, great, great, great, great Grandfather invented outhouses, uh-huh, yah. Before him, people used to just do their business in the bushes like animals. My vote goes to Blaineley, she can be really mean, yah.

**TYLER: **We've gotta get rid of the competition – and for that reason, I'm voting for Al!

**TOTAL VOTES:**

**BLAINELEY **6

**STACI **5

**ALEJANDRO **4

* * *

**30th : **Blaineley

**31st : **Jo

**32nd : **Justin

* * *

**Replies to Reviews :**

**Knifez R Us : **First of all – thanks for two long reviews! Katie is going to play a bigger part this season, possibly even becoming an antagonist (I haven't 100% decided yet). About the teams, I didn't put my favourites on the same team, but I did try and have a strategic mindset when deciding who would be on which team (e.g. for alliances, romances, etc.) I know you said you liked the inclusion of Blaineley, so sorry for eliminating her so soon, and bringing back Geoff. As for the absence of Lightning and Ezekiel – I have never really been a big fan of Lightning (sorry!), so that's the reason I didn't include him, if I had included him, chances are he would have gotten the boot pretty early in the game. Ezekiel on the other hand, I don't mind – and would have included him had I had a decent storyline planned for him:/. Justin, I can safely assure you, isn't coming back:(. I'm loving your fic 'Total Drama Chaos' by the way, especially the VR challenges – I've read up to Chapter 7 and am looking forward to reading the rest! I hope you don't mind, but I decided to include the voting confessionals like you do:)!

**Randompandattack: **As you can see if you re-read chapter two, I have edited the scene of Brick/DJ/Alejandro, so there's no monsters included in it anymore. Cody hasn't sided with Scott & Duncan, and never will – I know he hates Duncan. After today's chapter, Alejandro's alliance with Anne Maria, DJ and Brick will crumble; DJ and Brick will see Alejandro's true colours. As for seeing more of Cody, I'll try and make sure he has a decent amount of lines! You also said there were a lot of other things you didn't like, if you PM me or review this chapter about them, then I'll be glad to work on my mistakes!

**Guest: **I was actually going to split Duncan & Gwen up…Sorry!

**Slendie258, DEDEBUG9, ferguson97 & xGoldenSpiritx: **Thank you! I'm sorry for my misspelling of Blaineley – Hopefully I've got that under control now. Oh, and Slendie – you'll be glad to hear Heather will be featured quite a bit, whereas Duncan and Alejandro will take a back-seat (ish)!

**RedEyedWarrior & tdroti scott's Bff: **Noah will probably be used more than he has already, as with Brick and Scott. Dawn, I cannot promise too much, but I will try to use her to her full potential! You'll probably be glad to hear that I'm planning on bringing Jo back!

**All in All, thanks for all the reviews and to those that have followed, reviewed and/or favourited, I really appreciate it! If you would like to see a fanon couple in this fic, please let me know! **


	4. Obstacle Obsessed!

**Wow! This is my longest chapter by far! 7,800 words (including '...'s)! **

* * *

**KILLER BEARS: **OWEN, IZZY, MIKE, ZOEY, CAMERON, BRIDGETTE, TRENT, DUNCAN, SCOTT, HEATHER, CODY, COURTNEY, NOAH, KATIE & SIERRA.

**SCREAMING BADGERS: **GWEN, BRICK, LESHAWNA, HAROLD, DJ, DAWN, SADIE, LINDSAY, TYLER, ANNE MARIA, ALEJANDRO, EVA, STACI & GEOFF.

* * *

As the twenty-nine remaining campers sat in the mess hall, DJ couldn't help but wonder how Blaineley was voted off. "Hey…Alejandro," DJ uttered to Alejandro, who was sitting opposite him at the Badgers' table. "Are you not worried that we're a member down? I mean, if an alliance of five wasn't enough, then four is gonna be even worse." He continued. "And because of that… I'm dropping out of the alliance."

"_What?!" _Alejandro responded, "You can't just drop out of our alliance – we're gonna need all the votes we can get now that Mildred's gone."

"I'm sorry, but it just feels wrong – like being in that alliance with Chef." DJ replied, sighing. "From now on I'm gonna play the game fair."

"Suit yourself…" Alejandro said, taking a mouthful of Chef's sloppy cooking. "…It's your funeral." He coughed, not making eye contact with DJ.

"It's my _what?_" DJ responded, doubting what Alejandro had just said.

"…_Choice_. It's your choice." Alejandro quickly covered, as DJ squinted his eyes at him.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I think I made the wrong decision about joining Alejandro's alliance…" DJ worriedly looked at the camera. "I just hope it doesn't come around and bite be in the butt later on."

* * *

"Who are we voting out tonight? If we lost that is…" Katie asked Heather, who refused to touch Chef's sloppy cooking. "I mean… We need to be prepared, don't we?"

"I say we vote off bubble boy over there, he could be a threat later on in the game." Heather responded, giving a glance to Cameron.

"Who, Cameron? He seems so…so…weak…" Katie replied, confused as to why Heather had chosen to go for him.

"Think about it… Cameron one last season, no one expected that to happen either, but it did." Courtney chimed in. "So I'm with Heather on this one, I'll just have to buy my time with Duncan."

"Exactly." Heather added. "Now, Katie, I want you to go and ask some others if they want to join our alliance – we're never gonna make it just the three of us. Try Duncan and Scott, maybe Bridgette."

"_Duncan_?! You can't be serious!" Courtney exclaimed as the majority of the mess hall turned to look at her. Letting out an awkward giggle, she started to whisper. "you can't be serious!"

"Think about it…" Heather responded calmly. "Once we get Duncan on side, we'll know who he's voting for, and after that, it's just a matter of time before we stab him in the back." Heather explained, as Courtney began to warm to the idea.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"If all goes to plan, I'll have an alliance of six by the end of the day. Katie, you better not fail me." Heather looked at the camera, meaning business.

* * *

"Good morning, campers!" Chris announced, entering the mess hall. "It's time for today's challenge!" He continued, resulting in the groaning of many of the campers. "Today's challenge is a series of timed obstacle courses. There will be three rounds, the first of which, all of you will be competing in. The twenty contestants with the fastest times will proceed to the next round. Round two will then knock out _at least _twelve of you, leaving the remaining campers to do round three." Chris explained.

"What do you mean, 'at least twelve,' have you not decided yet?" Duncan inquired. "Sloppy work, man…Sloppy work."

"Actually… Only contestants that make it the whole ten minutes without falling off will have a chance at proceeding to the next round."

"…What do we have to do to make it to round three then?" Geoff asked, as Tyler and Harold nodded.

"Be one of the eight campers to last the longest." Chris replied bluntly. "Now that we've wrapped up your questions, if you'd care to follow me to the beach?"

* * *

As the two teams followed Chris to the beach, they saw a low-rent obstacle course set up in the lake. "Really, Chris? Is that all you could afford?" Noah eyed up the rubbery props Chris had used to set up the course.

"Actually…That's all the _producers_ can afford this week, not me." Chris replied. "Now, let me introduce this course." Chris continued, as the campers lined up along the beach. "The first obstacle you must pass is the rubber glacier." Chris pointed to the small, rubbery object that resembled an iceberg. "Oh wait… There are three of them." Chris snickered, as the contestants looked unimpressed.

"We just need to climb rubber icebergs?" Heather inquired. "Piece of cake."

"Mmmm… Cake." Owen uttered from the back of the group.

"No, actually." Chris grinned. "Each of them are covered with oil. As is the next part of the obstacle course, the wooden beam, which, as you can see, connects the third iceberg to a wooden podium fifty feet away from the end of the dock. On the podium, there is a zip line – you will then use this line to get back down to the dock of shame, and onto the finish line." Chris revealed. "Oh, and plotted along the course are 80 blue flags. For every flag you arrive at the finish line with, five seconds will be deducted from your time."

"That sounds simple enough." Alejandro said, stepping out from behind his team-mates. "I'll volunteer to go first."

"Well…Okay, I guess? I was gonna make the Bears go first, but oh well." Chris replied, letting Alejandro take to the starting line. "…On your marks… Get set… _GO!_" Chris shouted as Alejandro swam towards the first glacier.

"This is too easy." Alejandro said to himself, climbing over the first glacier with just a little slip of his right foot. "Now for number two." He said, as he climbed over the second glacier with ease. He then proceeded to place one foot directly in front of the other as he attempted to cross the slippery wooden beam. Once again, he showed the rest of the campers how it was done as he picked up one of the blue flags at the end of the beam, and proceeded to climb up onto the podium. He soon got himself strapped in to the zip-line, "this is eas-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH." He exclaimed as he lost his footing and was sent zooming down the zip line.

"Ooooh… That's gotta hurt." Chris said, as Alejandro face-planted into front of the dock. "He still made a decent time, though, with 2 minutes 18 seconds!" He announced, as Alejandro raised his hand to show one blue flag. "Make that 2 minutes 13."

Duncan was chosen to go next, as he smugly began swimming to the first glacier. "This is easy, McLean." He announced, as he began to climb the first glacier. "You couldn't have made it any more-AHHH!" Duncan exclaimed as he slipped down the other side of the obstacle.

"What was that you were saying about the course being too _easy?_" Chris chuckled, as Duncan proceeded past the remaining rubber icebergs.

"All right, you can do this, Duncan… You can do this." Duncan uttered to himself as he began too wobble his way across the oil coated beam. After taking his time, he eventually made it to the podium, where he strapped himself in. He then set off down the wire, where he reached the end of the dock successfully. "That… is what's called a perfect landing." He smugly said, as Alejandro squinted his eyes.

"As good as that landing was, you completed the course in a not as impressive 3 minutes and 21 seconds, and on top of that, you failed to collect any of the flags." Chris revealed, as Alejandro snickered. "So, Al, looks like you're still in the lead."

"Don't…Call me…_AL_!" Alejandro muttered under his breath.

"Courtney, you're up." Chris announced, as Courtney took to the starting line. "_GO!"_

Courtney dived into the water, swimming as fast as she could to the first obstacles. "Courtney, come on, you need to beat him." She uttered to herself as she carefully climbed the first glacier, as well as the second… and the third. "Slow and steady wins the race." She continued to utter to herself as she leant down to pick up two blue flags from the side of the beam she was walking across. "YES!" she exclaimed, as she passed the second obstacle and reached the top of the podium.

"Looks like she's making pretty good time." Chris revealed from the side lines, as he looked at the stop watch to see that only 2 minutes and 32 seconds had passed.

Courtney then strapped herself into the zip line, before plucking a flag out from the post that the wire joined to. "Duncan is so going down!" She said as she began to descend back to the dock.

"And Courtney returns home with a rather impressive time of 2 minutes and 47 seconds, _with _three blue flags!" Chris revealed, as Courtney showed a smug smile. "That makes her time… 2 minutes and 32 seconds. Alejandro is still in the lead for the Badgers! Owen, it's your turn to try and take the top place for the Bears."

"_WOOH!_" Owen exclaimed as he began to swim. He soon reached the first obstacle, which he had a tough time climbing over – taking a minute and a half just to reach the top of the first glacier.

"Come on, Owen… This is pathetic." Chris said from the shore. "You're taking forever." He continued, as Owen had just passed the glaciers at a time of 4 minutes and 54 seconds.

"I can't help it! I'm not cut out for this kind'a stuff!" Owen exclaimed as he began to walk across the slippery beam. 2 minutes later, he had finally reached the top of the podium, where he got strapped in and began to descend down to the dock of shame.

Due to his weight, the line bent down, making him closer to the water, meaning he was able to pick up five blue flags from the bois placed along the edge of the course.

"And Owen FINALLY makes it home with an agonising time of 7 minutes 54 seconds – deducting his 25 seconds; he receives the finalised time of 7 minutes 29."

The next three contestants to take on the course were for the Screaming Badgers. Dawn, Geoff and Leshawna finished the course with 2 minutes 56, 2 minutes 37 and 3 minutes 06 respectively, including time deductions.

"Next up for the Bears is Bridgette." Chris announced as Bridgette took to the starting line.

"This'll be easy." Bridgette uttered to herself, being a natural when it comes to water sports. As Chris signalled the start of the race, Bridgette swam off at a high speed.

"Woah… _She_ can swim?" Scott looked on in surprise.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Courtney responded, not liking Scott's sexist tone.

"It means what you want it to mean, toots." Scott snickered, before walking off, leaving an unimpressed Courtney behind.

"And Bridgette finishes the course I 2 minutes and 4 seconds with 4 flags!" Chris exclaimed, as Bridgette landed on the end of the dock. "Making her time the time to beat with 1 minute and 44 seconds!"

**RE-CAP LEADERBOARD**

**01) BRIDGETTE (Bear) **01 MINUTE 44 SECONDS  
**02) ALEJANDRO (Badger) **02 MINUTES 13 SECONDS**  
03) COURTNEY (Bear) **02 MINUTES 32 SECONDS**  
04) GEOFF (Badger) **02 MINUTES 37 SECONDS**  
05) DAWN (Badger) **02 MINUTES 56 SECONDS**  
06) LESHAWNA (Badger) **03 MINUTES 06 SECONDS**  
07) DUNCAN (Bear) **03 MINUTES 21 SECONDS**  
08) OWEN (Bear) **07 MINUTES 29 SECONDS

* * *

Scott, Anne Maria and Cameron were the next three contestants to take on the course, each failing miserably, with finalised times of 3 minutes 54 seconds, 4 minutes 27 seconds and 6 minutes 49 seconds, respectively.

"After three agonising failures, will our next competitor do his team justice? Harold – you're up!" Chris exclaimed, as Harold began the course.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I definitely have the skills to beat this course." Harold said confidently. "And what better time to show them off than in front of my luscious Leshawna?"

* * *

Harold got off to a strong start, reaching the end of the three glaciers in just a minute and a half, but as Harold went to lean down to grab a flag poking out of the side of the wooden beam, he slipped on the oil. "Ouch…" He uttered as he grabbed his groin. "…My kiwis." He continued, before falling into the water below.

"_Ouch_!" Chris, along with the majority of the contestants all said as Harold slipped on the beam. "That's gonna hurt for quite a while… We'll get back to you after the break." Chris awkwardly smiled as the camera faded to black.

Once the camera was up and running again, Harold had dragged himself to the top of the podium and had strapped himself into the zip line, picking up two flags along the way. "Here goes nothing." He muttered to himself before jumping off of the podium and down onto the dock, recreating an Alejandro moment and slamming right off of the dock and back into the water.

"It's just not your day, Harold." Chris snickered. "But anyway, after deducting your ten seconds, you have a finalised time of 5 minutes and 5 seconds." He continued, as Harold raised his hand above the water in with his thumb down.

"Sierra… You're turn." Chris said, as Sierra positioned herself at the starting line. "…_GO!"_

"Come on, you can do this - _For Cody_!" she thought, before letting out a loud "FOR CODY!" and racing up the glacier-like obstacles.

"A minute and a half… She's doing alright!" Chris looked at his stop-clock as Sienna began to walk across the oil-slicked beam rather cautiously.

Back on the beach, Katie had approached Duncan and Scott. "Hey… You guys." Katie interrupted their conversation.

"What do _you_ want?" Scott snarled, confused as to why someone like Katie was approaching someone like him.

"An alliance." Katie uttered. "You two, me, Heather and Courtney."

"_Courtney_? Nuh-uh. No way." Duncan responded, refusing the idea of joining an alliance with Courtney.

"Think about it, if you join sides with her, then you'll know she's not voting for you." Katie explained.

"She's got a point, and we were looking someone to join up with." Scott added, contemplating the idea. "Safety in numbers."

"I can't believe I'm saying this… I'm in, but if any of you try to pull any tricks then you're as good as gone." Duncan warned, as Katie smiled. "So who are you voting for that you need us in your alliance?" He inquired, as Katie began to whisper.

Noticing that Katie had approached Duncan and Scott, Noah squinted his eyes in confusion, before turning to talk to Cody, who was in front of him in the line for the obstacle course.

"Why is Katie talking to them?" Sadie asked Eva as they stood in line for the obstacle course. "I mean, they're the bad-boys, and she's, well… the type of girl that has everything she owns in a shade of pink..."

"Beats me." Eva replied, unsure herself as to why Katie would be approaching Duncan and Scott.

"I hope she knows what she's doing… Scott was, well, evil last season." Sadie queried, as Eva was summoned to do the obstacle course.

"Sierra, you finished the course in 3 minutes and 5 seconds with no flags, so that places you in sixth overall. Anyway, Eva – you're up!" Chris exclaimed as Eva set off.

Sure enough, Eva even blew Bridgette's record out of the park, getting around the course in just a minute and 48 seconds, bringing three flags with her. "Eva, after deducting your 15 seconds, you did the course in a record-breaking 1 minute and 33 seconds!" Chris revealed, as the Screaming Badgers cheered. "Now that we have a winner, here's a recap of the scores." Chris continued.

**RE-CAP LEADERBOARD**

**01) EVA (Badger) **01 MINUTE 33 SECONDS  
**02) BRIDGETTE (Bear) **01 MINUTE 44 SECONDS  
**03) ALEJANDRO (Badger) **02 MINUTES 13 SECONDS**  
04) COURTNEY (Bear) **02 MINUTES 32 SECONDS**  
05) GEOFF (Badger) **02 MINUTES 37 SECONDS**  
06) DAWN (Badger) **02 MINUTES 56 SECONDS  
**07) SIERRA (Bear) **03 MINUTES 05 SECONDS**  
08) LESHAWNA (Badger) **03 MINUTES 06 SECONDS**  
09) DUNCAN (Bear) **03 MINUTES 21 SECONDS  
**10) SCOTT (Bear) **03 MINUTES 54 SECONDS  
**11) ANNE MARIA (Badger) **04 MINUTES 27 SECONDS  
**12) HAROLD (Badger) **05 MINUTES 05 SECONDS  
**13) CAMERON (Bear) **06 MINUTES 49 SECONDS**  
14) OWEN (Bear) **07 MINUTES 29 SECONDS

* * *

Sadie, Cody and Noah were the next three contestants two take on the course, all three receiving rather average times of 3 minutes 50 seconds, 3 minutes 29 seconds and 3 minutes 14 seconds respectively.

"After two failed attempts from Cody and Noah, Eva still holds on to the top spot, topping Bridgette's time by eleven seconds!" Chris exclaimed with the help of his megaphone. "Heather is the next contestant to try and beat Eva's time!" He finished, as Heather began her turn on the course.

"Come on, Heather, if you don't get a good time then you won't get a shot at invincibility." Heather uttered to herself as she clambered up to the top of the second glacier. She soon managed to pass the glaciers, picking up 3 flags along the way, and was now on to the slippery beam. "Ugh, MCLEAN! I'M COVERED IN OIL!" Heather exclaimed, furious with the smug TV host. After a lot of slipping, Heather finally managed to reach the top of the podium, picking up a single flag on the way. She sped down on the zip-line and finished the course in 2 minutes and 29 seconds (including deductions).

"Tyler, it's your time to… Um… Shine?" Chris signalled the start of Tyler's turn on the course. "Try not to break too many bones."

"_WOOH!_" Tyler exclaimed as he began swimming. "C'mon, dude, you can do this!" He uttered to himself, and sure enough, he cleared the first set of obstacles – much to the surprise of the other contestants. He was soon able to walk across the slippery beam, and proceeded to climb up and onto the podium, and strapped himself in… Just as things were looking up for Tyler, he jumped off of the podium, ready to zip-line down onto the dock, only to find that he had strapped himself in backwards. As Tyler was sent spinning down to the dock, his back slammed against the edge and he fell into the water.

"Oooh." Everyone uttered from the sidelines.

"…Well it looks like Tyler did not finish." Chris said, looking over at the bubbles emerging from the water. "So I guess that's the first DNF for the Badgers. Wait-"Chris stopped, as Tyler reached his hand out of the water and slammed it down on the edge of the dock. "I take that back, looks like his final time is 3 minutes and 51 seconds – not impressive, but at least he finished." He continued. "Next up is… Katie!"

As Katie began walking towards the starting line, Noah grabbed her arm. "Wait up!" Noah uttered.

"What are you doing?!" Katie asked, confused as to why Noah was acting so strange. "Let go of me!"

"What were you doing with Scott and Duncan just then? I saw you talking to Heather earlier as well…" Noah responded, still holding onto Katie's arm.

"That's none of your business." Katie bluntly replied. "Now do you mind?!"

"Just don't mess about with them, they're trouble – don't you remember Lindsay and Beth in season one? As well as just about everyone last season when Scott was plotting against them?" Noah inquired. "Don't go mixing with the wrong crowds."

"I'm smarter than Lindsay and Beth; I know what I'm doing." Katie responded. "Now let go of me!" She exclaimed, pulling herself away from Noah.

"…For your sake, I hope you do." Noah uttered as Katie began her turn on the course.

As Katie clambered up to the top of the podium, she noticed that the contestant that would take on the course next, DJ, was on the other team, giving her an idea.

"…And Katie comes in at a surprisingly fast time of 2 minutes and 38 seconds, along with two blue flags, giving her a finalised time of 2 minutes 28 seconds!" Chris exclaimed, surprised that Katie could pull that quick of a time off. "Anyway, DJ – you're up."

Unsurprisingly, DJ was able to get past the glaciers with ease, at a relatively quick time of 1 minute and 52 seconds, before concentrating on not falling off of the beam, which he also pulled off. Taking to the podium, he, like everyone else, strapped himself in, uttering the words: "Here goes nothing," as he let himself fall off of the podium. As he did so, instead of smoothly gliding down the zip-line, it seemed the wire could not handle his weight, and much like what happened to Owen, the wire stretched, so much so, that DJ was left fully under water – still attached to the zip-line.

"Um, what the heck just happened?" Chris asked Chef, who was at a loss of answers, before seeing DJ's head rise above the surface of the lake. "Phew." Chris sighed. "I thought for a second we were gonna have another lawsuit on our hands."

After swimming to the dock, with two flags in his right hand, DJ was given a final time of 4 minutes and 38 seconds.

"_What?_!" Gwen exclaimed. "If it weren't for your stupid cable malfunctioning, he would've got a much quicker time!"

"Well, Gwen…" Chris began. "It did, and he didn't. Look on the bright side, your team's still got the top spot… If that even matters." Chris turned to the camera with an awkward smile. "While Chef gets this cable sorted, here's a quick update of the leader board." He added, as the camera turned to an electronic board that displayed all 29 campers, separated into three groups, those whose times were in the top twenty, those that were eliminated (i.e. times outside of the top twenty), and those that had yet to have their turn.

**RE-CAP LEADERBOARD**

**01) EVA (Badger) **01 MINUTE 33 SECONDS  
**02) BRIDGETTE (Bear) **01 MINUTE 44 SECONDS  
**03) ALEJANDRO (Badger) **02 MINUTES 13 SECONDS  
**04) KATIE (Bear) **02 MINUTES 28 SECONDS  
**05) HEATHER (Bear) **02 MINUTES 29 SECONDS**  
06) COURTNEY (Bear) **02 MINUTES 32 SECONDS**  
07) GEOFF (Badger) **02 MINUTES 37 SECONDS**  
08) DAWN (Badger) **02 MINUTES 56 SECONDS  
**09) SIERRA (Bear) **03 MINUTES 05 SECONDS**  
10) LESHAWNA (Badger) **03 MINUTES 06 SECONDS  
**11) NOAH (Bear) **03 MINUTES 14 SECONDS**  
12) DUNCAN (Bear) **03 MINUTES 21 SECONDS  
**13) CODY (Bear) **03 MINUTES 29 SECONDS  
**14) SADIE (Badger) **03 MINUTES 50 SECONDS  
**15) TYLER (Badger) **03 MINUTES 51 SECONDS  
**16) SCOTT (Bear) **03 MINUTES 54 SECONDS  
**17) ANNE MARIA (Badger) **04 MINUTES 27 SECONDS  
**18) DJ (Badger) **04 MINUTES 38 SECONDS  
**19) HAROLD (Badger) **05 MINUTES 05 SECONDS  
**20) CAMERON (Bear) **06 MINUTES 49 SECONDS**  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**21) OWEN (Bear) **07 MINUTES 29 SECONDS

**22) BRICK (Badger)  
23) GWEN (Badger)  
24) IZZY (Bear)  
25) LINDSAY (Badger)  
26) MIKE (Bear)  
27) STACI (Badger)  
28) TRENT (Bear)  
29) ZOEY (Bear)**

* * *

"Wow… Chris actually shelled out for something." Noah said, gazing at the electronic score board.

"So it looks like Owen has been eliminated and will not be proceeding to round two." Chris revealed, as Owen sighed. "Now that Chef's sorted the zip-line out, we can finally see how are remaining 8 contestants will fare on the obstacle course – Mike, you're up for the Bears."

"I don't know about this…" Mike uttered to himself, standing at the starting line. "I don't think I can do this…" He continued, as Chris signalled the start of his turn, sparking one of his personalities to emerge as he takes a deep breath in. "…BUT _SVETLANA_ CAN!" Mike, now Svetlana, exclaims, as he began to swim at a fast pace, before leaping over the obstacles with ease. Tip-toeing across the beam, he was able to reach the podium, so far only taking a minute and 20 seconds.

"What is he doing?" Geoff uttered from the beach. "Is he _crazy_?" He continued, as Mike, a.k.a. Svetlana running down the tight-rope as if it were as high-wire, performing the occasional leap.

As Chris blew the claxon the moment Mike landed on the dock, the real Mike re-gained control. "What happened?" He uttered, as his team-mates cheered for him.

"…And Mike makes it home and dry in a record-smashing time of 1 minute and 30 seconds!" Chris revealed, as Mike sussed what had just happened.

"It was Svetlana, wasn't it?" Mike sighed, as Zoey nodded. "Damn it! I thought I had my personalities under control!"

The next three campers to take on the obstacle course were Brick, Gwen and Staci, scoring times of 2 minutes 10 seconds, 2 minutes 46 seconds and 3 minutes 53 seconds, respectively.

"That was like so, so scary, yah, uh-huh." Staci said to Gwen, who rolled her eyes. "I like, thought I was gonna drown for sure." She explained, as Gwen began to walk away, only for Staci to follow her.

"Zoey… You're up!" Chris announced, as Zoey began her turn.

After eventually clambering over the oil-slicked rubber glaciers, Zoey had now began to walk across the slippery wooden beam, where she picked up a single blue flag. Just as she reached the end of the beam, she lost her footing and fell into the water below.

"Ooh… she was making such good time, too." Chris snickered.

Moments later, she emerged from the water, flag in hand, and started climbing up the podium, much to the shock of Chris. "Come on, Zoey – you can do this!" She egged herself on, strapping herself in and zipping down the zip-line. "Woohoo!" She exclaimed, landing on the dock with both feet.

"Impressive recovery!" Chris smiled, an unusual occasion unless he either found the contestants misery funny or was opening the show to the camera. "After that fall on the beam, you managed to pull off an average time of 3 minutes and 4 seconds!"

"Trent, my man, you're next." Chris signalled the start of Trent's turn on the obstacle course.

Like most other contestants, Trent managed to get passed the rubber glaciers with ease, picking up three flags along the way. As Trent clambered up onto the podium, he looked down at the beach at Gwen, who was talking to Duncan, causing Trent to squint his eyes in jealousy. "I'll show him." He uttered to himself, before jumping off of the podium and gliding down the zip-line wire.

"Impressive timing man, 2 minutes 44 – If I'm right, that places you right around 10th place!" Chris said, but all that Trent could think of was the fact that his placing was above Duncan's. "Looks like it's time for…Izzy." He announced, as he started to show signs of fear.

"Alright!" Izzy exclaimed enthusiastically. "Go team E-Scope!" She continued, before swimming frantically to the first obstacle. "Piece-a-Cake!" She announced as she leapt up onto the top of the rubbery glacier, and extracted the flag that stuck out of it's peak, before going on to do the same with the next two obstacle. She then slid upwards, to most people's confusion, along the beam and up onto the podium. She then hung herself upside down, clinging onto the zip line with her feet, and let herself drop off of the podium, mouth wide open. As her hair grazed the waterline, she managed to collect six flags with her mouth, before swinging round to land on the dock. "Alright, go team E-Scope!" She exclaimed, her mouth still full off the flags she had collected, before spitting them out and dropping the three that she carried in her hands. "What's my score, Chris?" She inquired, as Chris looked on, confused.

"Well… After deducting 45 seconds from your original time, 1 minute and 18 seconds!" Chris exclaimed as the Killer Bears cheered.

"Woohoo!" Owen exclaimed. "We won!"

"…Not yet, you haven't." Chris grinned, before turning to look at Lindsay who was staring at her own nose. "Lindsay's still not been for the Screaming Badgers, and plus, it's not a team challenge yet. Lindsay, you're up."

"Okay, Chip!" Lindsay smiled enthusiastically. "…But I still don't see why we have to do this in our normal clothes-"She was interrupted as Chris blew his claxon. "Oh? Does that mean I go?"

"Yes, Lindsay… That means you go." Chris sighed, as Lindsay started swimming.

"This is impossible!" Lindsay exclaimed, struggling to climb the glaciers. "They're like, slippery!" she continued, as she reached the top of the first glacier. "Yay!" She cheered for herself, before sliding down and climbing the next, where she also cheered for herself. As the timer hit 3 minutes, she had just managed to slide down the third glacier and was now walking across the beam. She eventually managed to pass the beam, and clambered upon the podium. Zip-lining down to the finish line, Chris revealed her rather unimpressive time of 4 minutes 17 seconds, placing her in 24th on the scoreboard. "Oh…" Lindsay sighed, "I guess I won't be needing these then…" She continued, dropping six blue flags onto the wooden dock.

"Lindsay, of course you needed them – that deducts thirty seconds off of your time!" Chris exclaimed, as the leader-board changed.

"Yay!" She squealed as her name had risen up four places to 20th, whereas Sadie let out a sigh as she had now been eliminated.

"So here are all of the times!" Chris announced, as the camera looked over to the leader-board.

**RE-CAP LEADERBOARD**

**01) IZZY (Bear) **01 MINUTE 18 SECONDS**  
02) MIKE (Bear) **01 MINUTE 30 SECONDS**  
03) EVA (Badger) **01 MINUTE 33 SECONDS  
**04) BRIDGETTE (Bear) **01 MINUTE 44 SECONDS  
**05) BRICK (Badger) **02 MINUTES 10 SECONDS**  
06) ALEJANDRO (Badger) **02 MINUTES 13 SECONDS  
**07) KATIE (Bear) **02 MINUTES 28 SECONDS  
**08) HEATHER (Bear) **02 MINUTES 29 SECONDS**  
09) COURTNEY (Bear) **02 MINUTES 32 SECONDS**  
10) GEOFF (Badger) **02 MINUTES 37 SECONDS**  
11) TRENT (Bear) **02 MINUTES 44 SECONDS**  
12) GWEN (Badger) **02 MINUTES 46 SECONDS**  
13) DAWN (Badger) **02 MINUTES 56 SECONDS  
**14) ZOEY (Bear) **03 MINUTES 04 SECONDS**  
15) SIERRA (Bear) **03 MINUTES 05 SECONDS  
**16) LESHAWNA (Badger) **03 MINUTES 06 SECONDS  
**17) NOAH (Bear) **03 MINUTES 14 SECONDS**  
18) DUNCAN (Bear) **03 MINUTES 21 SECONDS  
**19) CODY (Bear) **03 MINUTES 29 SECONDS  
**20) LINDSAY (Badger) **03 MINUTES 47 SECONDS**  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**21) SADIE (Badger) **03 MINUTES 50 SECONDS  
**22) TYLER (Badger) **03 MINUTES 51 SECONDS  
**23) STACI (Badger) **03 MINUTES 53 SECONDS**  
24) SCOTT (Bear) **03 MINUTES 54 SECONDS  
**25) ANNE MARIA (Badger) **04 MINUTES 27 SECONDS  
**26) DJ (Badger) **04 MINUTES 38 SECONDS  
**27) HAROLD (Badger) **05 MINUTES 05 SECONDS  
**28) CAMERON (Bear) **06 MINUTES 49 SECONDS**  
29) OWEN (Bear) **07 MINUTES 29 SECONDS

* * *

"Izzy, if your team lose tonight, you'll be immune from the vote." Chris explained. "However, Sadie, Tyler, Staci, Scott, Anne Maria, DJ, Harold, Cameron and Owen, you are all eliminated from the challenge and will not proceed to round two." He continued. "In round two, there will be 12 Bears and 8 Badgers participating in round two – Badgers, you need to up your game!" Chris announced. "Now, for round two, each of you will be standing on a podium, lined up side by side, where the eliminated contestants, Chef and I, will use all that is in our power to make you fall off. Once you've fallen off, you're eliminated. Only eight of you can go through to round three, but we'll happily accept less than that." Chris snickered, before showing the contestants to their podiums. "If you last 10 minutes without falling off, then you're through, got it?" Chris asked, as the 20 remaining campers nodded. "Well then, let's go!" He exclaimed, as Chef turned on a machine he was standing beside.

"Umm… What's that?" Bridgette asked, pointing to the large, turret like machine Chef was standing behind.

"What? This old thing? Think of it as a water turret." Chris and Chef let out an evil laugh, as Chef turned the contraption on, blasting Cody off of his podium in the process.

"CODY?!" Sierra exclaimed. "I'M COMING, CODY, YOU'LL BE OKAY!" She finished, diving off of her podium and swimming vigorously over to Cody.

"12 seconds in and two people have already been eliminated… Nice!" Chris snickered to himself. "Oh, and one more thing – if you catch any of the things that are lobbed at you by your fellow campers, feel free to throw them at your competition." He explained, before firing a rubber ball at Noah's head, resulting in the aforementioned contestant falling off of his podium.

"Um…Chip, I'm not sure about this…" Lindsay queried, as Scott used a sling shot to fire a small stone-like object at her, which she barely dodged. "Hey! That almost hit me!" Lindsay scowled at Scott.

"That's kind'a the point, blondie." Scott responded.

As Cameron tripped over his shoe-lace, he accidentally stumbled into Chef's 'water turret', causing it to swing to the left – knocking Heather, Zoey and Bridgette, three of his team-mates, off of their podiums. "Nice work, Cameron!" Chris snickered as Cameron sighed.

"UGH! CAMERON, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Heather exclaimed, swimming back to shore.

"Hey, Al! Watch this!" Owen exclaimed from the beach, revealing a rather large in size water balloon launcher.

"…Don't…Call-" Alejandro failed to see the 3 water balloons Owen had launched at him, as he fell off of his podium.

Mike and Brick were the next to fall off of their podiums, prompting Chris to chuckle as he looked at the timer: 8 minutes 49 seconds and counting.

As Duncan gave rather indiscreet glances towards Courtney, Gwen became more and more annoyed with the delinquent. Noticing that Gwen was letting her guard down, Katie seized her moment and through a rubber ball, that Harold had previously sling-shot at herself, at the goth girl, which, along with the help of some other contestants' shots, knocked her off of her podium.

Heather, who was watching her alliance member from the beach, was impressed by her actions.

Chef's water turret was soon turned to Duncan, who failed to stay on his podium following 10 seconds of being blasted with water.

"Courtney, Dawn, Eva, Geoff, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Katie and Trent, you have all made it 10 minutes without falling off of your podiums." Chris exclaimed through his megaphone as they began to cheer. "Unfortunately though, there are nine of you, and only eight campers can proceed to round three." He explained as the contestants' cheer faded into moans. "So the next person to fall off of their podium will be eliminated from the challenge."

The remaining contestants put up a tough fight, even Lindsay, who took to lying flat on her stomach and holding onto the podium with both hands. Ultimately though, Courtney was the one to take the plunge, meaning that 5 badgers had made it to the final round, with only 3 bears as opposition.

* * *

"With a 5-3 lead, the Badgers' have an advantage this round – let's just see if they can pull it off!" Chris announced as he began to walk to the next obstacle course. "As you can see, here is the third and final challenge you eight contestants will have to participate in… today." He revealed, pointing to the muddy obstacle course Chef had made the contestants participate in until they could do the whole course in under a minute (season 1, episode 12). "First, you have to climb over an 8ft. high wall, before using swinging on a rope to get to the other ledge. After that, you will have to climb through a hoop, before finally, crawling under two swinging axes." Chris explained, as Lindsay looked confused.

"Will we get…like, muddy?" She inquired, noticing that whilst doing the course, the ground below is a layer of thick mud.

"Yes, Lindsay, you will get muddy." Chris sighed, as Lindsay looked worried.

Eva was first to take on the course, setting the bar high with a time of 49 seconds! "Impressive!" Chris commented as Eva wiped the mud off of her shorts. "Leshawna, you're up." He continued as Leshawna took to the starting line. "Go!"

"How am I supposed to beat 46 seconds when I barely managed to do it in a minute?" Leshawna exclaimed as she tried to climb over the wall. She eventually managed to, but the time was ticking and she had already taken up 30 seconds of her time. She then swung across with the rope and climbed through one of the hoops, before cautiously crawling underneath the swinging axes. "Phew!" She let out as she stood up.

"Leshawna, you did the course in a not as impressive 57 seconds! Next up is Lindsay…" Chris said, not expecting Lindsay to beat Leshawna or Eva's times, and his expectations were right, as Lindsay reached the end of the course after 1 minute and 23 seconds.

"Ewwww!" Lindsay moaned. "My clothes are ruined!"

"What did you expect?" Chris was unimpressed by Lindsay's reaction. "Katie, you're up first for the Bears."

Katie managed to finish the course in 55 seconds, unable to beat Eva's time.

Trent was the next person to take on the course, climbing the wall with ease, and swinging across the rope by the time he had reached the 25 second mark. He then climbed through one of the hoops, before slowing down as he reached the final obstacle: the axes. After blankly watching the axes go back and fourth for about 7 seconds, he edged his way underneath them, finishing the course in 52 seconds – 6 seconds off of Eva's score.

"Things are not looking up for the Bears!" Chris snickered as Trent and Katie sighed. "Next up is Dawn for the Badgers." He announced as Dawn took to the starting line. "Go!"

Dawn started running towards the 8ft tall wall, where she encountered her first problem: she was almost half of the size of the wall! Noticing a small, horizontal crack in the wood, she proceeded to use it as a ledge and was able to climb over the wall. "Thank you, my dainty feet!" She uttered to herself, before finishing the course with a final time of 48 seconds – only two seconds off of fellow Badger, Eva!

Geoff was up next for the Screaming Badgers. "You can do this, man!" He egged himself on, looking at Bridgette who was cheering him on. After Chris had yelled 'go', he proceeded to climb the wall, swing the rope, climb through the hoop, and avoid the swinging axes with ease – finishing the whole course in 40 seconds flat! "WOOH!" Geoff exclaimed. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He finished, high-fiving DJ, before going to kiss Bridgette.

"…Maybe you should go for a shower first." Bridgette chuckled.

"The fate of the Killer Bears now lies in the hands of Izzy." Chris announced, as Izzy took to the starting line. "3…2…1…GO!" Izzy ran and leaped over the the wall.

The next obstacle she came to was the rope. "WEEEEE!" She exclaimed as she continued to ride back and fourth on the rope.

"Izzy, come on – Finish the course!" Heather exclaimed from the side-lines, prompting Izzy to return to her 'mission' as she put it.

"And Izzy finishes the race, big style." She announced as she leapt onto and over the axes.

"You may have finished the race… but it took you a whole minute and 12 seconds." Chris revealed as the Killer Bears booed. "…This means the Screaming Badgers win!" He announced as the Badgers cheered. "Bears, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight." He finished, as the camera panned up, showing the sun setting and the moon rising.

* * *

"Campers, today you lost the challenge and one of you will be sent on an all expenses-paid trip on the boat of losers." Chris began. "If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately catch the boat of losers outta here!" He continued as the majority of the campers looked nervous. "Izzy, since you one immunity in the first round of the challenge, you get the first marshmallow." He said as Izzy caught her marshmallow.

"Team E-Scope for the win, alright!" Izzy exclaimed, before fist pumping the air.

"The next marshmallows go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zoey!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duncan!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katie!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sierra!" Sierra caught her marshmallow, before hugging Cody. "As you can see, there are only two marshmallows left, whereas there are three of you left…Cameron, Heather, Scott – one of you will be eliminated tonight, but first of all, the second last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather! You're safe for tonight! Scott, Cameron, this is the final marshmallow of the night… The camper that does not receive this marshmallow must immediately take a one way trip down the dock of shame and board the boat of losers." Chris announced. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott! Cameron, you're eliminated, dude!" Chris revealed as Mike, Zoey, Cody, Owen, Izzy and Trent all looked shocked.

"I guess this season just wasn't my time." Cameron uttered as he began to walk down the dock. "By, guys!" He shouted from the boat of losers.

"By, Cameron!" The campers exclaimed as the boat began to depart the dock.

"And another camper says his farewells!" Chris turned to look at the camera. "Join me next time for more drama! Will Mike ever keep his _quirks _under control? Will Heather's newfound alliance workout? Find out next time on: _Total…Drama…Recall!"_

* * *

**VOTING CONFESSIONALS**

**(BRIDGETTE): **I vote for Cameron, he seems like a nice guy, but my vote goes to him, sorry!

**(CAMERON): **I'm sure I'm not alone when I say I'll be voting for Scott.

**(CODY): **Sorry, but my vote is going to Sierra, she's become more clingy than ever!

**(COURTNEY): **My vote goes to Cameron, sure he won last season, but he's just deadweight now.

**(DUNCAN): **I'm voting off Cameron, if we keep him in the competition much longer, he could be a major threat.

**(HEATHER): **Bye-bye, Cameron.

**(IZZY): **Izzy's vote goes to Heather, _WOOHOO_!

**(KATIE): **Cameron is going down.

**(MIKE): **My vote goes to Scott, and will continue to do so until he is eliminated.

**(NOAH): **That Scott's a real jerk, I mean come on – how immature can you get?

**(OWEN): **My vote goes to Heather, she's been unusually quiet today.

**(SCOTT): **Duncan and I have agreed to vote for Bubble Boy, with the girls. He's not gonna be a dark horse for much longer.

**(SIERRA): **I vote for Heather – she's most probably up to something, I just don't know what yet.

**(TRENT): **It seems Duncan's formed an alliance with Scott – not for long, my vote goes to Scott.

**(ZOEY): **Scott has got to get the boot, and soon!

**TOTAL VOTES**

**CAMERON **6

**SCOTT **5

**HEATHER **3

**SIERRA **1

* * *

**29th: **Cameron

**30th: **Blaineley

**31st: **Jo

**32nd: **Justin

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**play for keeps: **Thank you:)! I didn't write Zeke in as I didn't have anything for him to do really, and he's not a character that's had much development… I did choose to bring in Staci though, don't know why yet!

**zgirlforever: **I was planning to write a little Coderra into this, not too much, but a little;)!

**slendie258: **Haha, thank you! I just kept going with the idea of returning challenges. I did incorporate that in this chapter as well, if only just a section of the challenge!

**ferguson97: **Thank you! Geoff's not done much yet, but I'm (hopefully) gonna put him to good use! He did win the challenge today, so that's a start! Sorry not much Tyler, Gwen or Brick this chapter – they'll feature more as the story progresses, if they're not eliminated that is;)!

**RedEyedWarrior: **Yeah, I'm going to split Gwen and Duncan up. (Sorry Gwuncan fans), I just don't like the two together… About the Noah/Katie, I'm not going to make them into a proper couple or anything, at least not yet, haven't planned all the way yet, and yeah – Blaineley seemed to be a spare part so I wanted her to get stabbed in the back by the one and only Al!

**Knifez R Us: **Thank you for another long and detailed review, Knifez! Haha, if you love Katie antagonist fics then hopefully you'll like this! She's not done anything evil yet, just sabotaged poor DJ's chances at a good time on this challenge. And yes, Duncney over Gwuncan any day!


	5. Chains & Shackles

**A/N: **Okay, so I know a couple of you have commented on the extensive amount of scenes Katie has had so far, so I've tried to keep it to a minimum this chapter. She is, as you can tell, going to be one of the main characters in this fic, so I need to give her a decent amount of scenes. I'm also introducing a 'good-guys alliance' this chapter, as a couple of you have pointed out that it's more the antagonists eliminating the rest of the campers one-by-one. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't, please tell me why in a review/PM and I'd be glad to work on that area!

* * *

**KILLER BEARS: **OWEN, IZZY, MIKE, ZOEY, BRIDGETTE, TRENT, DUNCAN, SCOTT, HEATHER, CODY, COURTNEY, NOAH, KATIE & SIERRA.

**SCREAMING BADGERS: **GWEN, BRICK, LESHAWNA, HAROLD, DJ, DAWN, SADIE, LINDSAY, TYLER, ANNE MARIA, ALEJANDRO, EVA, STACI & GEOFF.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I don't see why good people like Cameron are voted off before horrible people like Scott…" Zoey sighed. "I guess they just thought he'd be a threat later on…"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I'm still really shocked about Cameron's elimination last night!" Owen revealed. "He seemed like a pretty nice guy…"

* * *

At 6am the morning after Cameron's elimination, Chris woke up the remaining twenty-eight campers by yelling through the loud speakers. "ATTENTION, CAMPERS! I SUGGEST YOU GET UP AND READY IN THE NEXT FIFTEEN MINUTES BECAUSE YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR!" Chris revealed much to the annoyance of the campers. "AND, LIKE USUAL, IF ANY OF YOU FAIL TO BE READY FOR THE CHALLENGE, INCLUDING EATING YOUR BREAKFAST, THEN YOU WILL FACE ELIMINATION FROM THE CHALLENGE – AND WILL HAVE AT LEAST TWO VOTES PUT UP AGAINST YOU IF YOUR TEAM LOSE."

"Why two?" Duncan groaned to himself.

"MYSELF AND CHEF OF COURSE." Chris added, much to the shock of Duncan. "NOW, MESS HALL - FIFTEEN MINUTES."

As the campers began to groan, they forced themselves to wake up, Brick, however, was more than happy to wake up at his usual hour. "How can you be so… _awake_ this early in the morning?" Geoff asked the cadet, as Brick had already changed into his clothes and freshened up.

"I wake up at oh-six-hundred hours every day, sir!" Brick responded. "Good thing I decided to get up half an hour earlier today!"

"Uhh… Alright." Geoff groaned, unable to comprehend anything so soon after awakening.

Next door in the girls side of the Badgers' cabin, Gwen was equally as perplexed as she opened the front door to find Dawn sitting on the porch meditating. "Dawn?" She inquired, as she rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing out here already?"

"Meditating." Dawn chirpily, but softly responded, still sitting in her cross-legged position. "I do it every morning, you should try it – it's very relaxing."

"No thanks…" Gwen uncomfortably chuckled. "I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself!" Dawn smiled, as Gwen re-entered the cabin.

* * *

By the time Chris' thirty minutes were up, all of the campers had managed to drag themselves out of their beds and report to the main lodge, where they had their breakfast – another not-so-delicious meal prepared by Chef. "Now that you've all eaten…" Chris began as the campers turned to look at the TV host. "…I think it's time to introduce today's challenge!" He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, why is there a challenge today? We only just did one yesterday…" Heather inquired.

"I like to be spontaneous." Chris smirked. "Now, without any interruptions this time, _Heather_, I'll introduce today's task." He continued. "For today's challenge, you will be placed in six groups, three for the Bears and three for the badgers." He explained as the campers looked sceptical. "For the Badgers, the teams will be Green, Blue and Purple – all cold colours, like their green flag, and the Bears' teams will consist of the colours Red, like their flag, Orange and Yellow."

"Technically, green isn't that cold of a colour." Harold responded as Chris shushed him.

"The green group will consist of Gwen, Leshawna, Harold, Brick and Eva. Dawn, Sadie, Tyler, Geoff and Staci, you're all in the blue group, which leaves Lindsay, Alejandro, Anne Maria and DJ on the purple team." Chris announced. "The first group of the Bears, a.k.a. the Red group, consists of Bridgette, Courtney, Mike, Sierra and Duncan." Courtney sighed at this news, but tried to hold back her annoyance with the delinquent. "The yellow group will be Cody, Noah, Katie, Trent and Zoey, leaving the final four members of the Bears, Heather, Scott, Izzy and Owen, on the yellow team." Chris grinned as the majority of the campers were unhappy with their groups.

"One more thing… In each group, there will be two sub-groups. The sub-groups can either stick together to achieve the goal, or work separately." Chris explained. "Now for the rules of the game." Chris snickered, as did Chef. "The objective of this challenge is to reach the dock in order to win yourselves immunity, by 3 P.M. When you arrive on the dock, your team will be awarded one point. If your whole group is on the dock then an extra point will be given. However, if you are not standing on the dock by the time the clock strikes 3 P.M. and your team has the fewest points, you will be up for the vote." Chris announced as the teams reluctantly grouped together. "Across the island, Chef and I have taken the liberty to hide 3 laminated cards, each a different colour. If you find the read card, a camper of your choice that is a member of the Killer Bears will be given the boot. If you find the green card, then likewise, you get to choose a member of the Screaming Badgers to board the boat of losers. These cards have to be used before the merge" Chris revealed as the campers perked up.

"What about the third card?" Cody asked as the others began to nod.

"The third card is gold in colour – long story short, it's a free pass to the merge." Chris revealed as the campers cheered. "Now, let's get started with the challenge, shall we?"

"This challenge shouldn't be to hard… Where do we start?" Gwen inquired as Chris snickered.

"Oh, this is the best part – you don't get to know." Chris explained as Gwen stared back in confusion.

"But won't we see where we have to walk to to start the challenge and make a mental note of the path back?" Gwen responded, causing Chef and Chris to walk into Chef's kitchen leaving the campers in the mess hall.

"No, actually… You won't." He added, before he and Chris rolled two canisters into the room where all of the campers had gathered. Seconds later, the canisters opened, letting out a strange green gas – not long later, the campers had fallen asleep and Chris and Chef re-emerged wearing gas-masks, snickering, as the screen faded to black.

* * *

Precisely five hours and fifteen minutes later, Noah awoke to find his right foot attached to Katie's left by a plastic yellow shackle. "What the…?" He uttered to himself as he looked over Katie to find Zoey and Trent, also shackled together, but with their hands. "Wait… Chris said that our group had five people in it… There's only four-" He stopped himself, as his left leg began to feel like it was carrying a heavy-weight... And sure enough, it was, as he looked down to find another chain attached to his left ankle, before turning to look to his left. "AAAAAH!" He exclaimed – he was right at the edge of the cliff, and what's more, a sleeping Cody was dangling off of it, held up by Noah and Katie, who was currently asleep. "K-K-Katie… W-Wake up!" He nudged Katie, who began to open her eyes. "Right… Don't panic… But we're right at the edge of a cliff, and a very tall one at that." He uttered as Katie's eyes widened, before she let out a long, high-pitched scream that echoed across the island.

"Do you mind keeping it down, I'm trying to-" Trent began, before realising he was outside and shackled to Zoey. "What the heck?!" He jerked his leg, prompting Zoey to wake up.

"Where am I?" Zoey managed to say as she sat up.

"Never mind that, we kind'a need help over here!" Noah exclaimed, as his efforts to lift Cody back up were in vain.

"Oh my god!" Zoey let out in shock as she peered over the edge.

As Zoey, Noah, Katie and Trent began to yank Cody up, it wasn't long before he woke up – and needless to say, he let out an even louder scream than Katie.

* * *

**_CUT TO RED TEAM._**

"_CODY?!_" Sierra sprung up. "CODY!" She exclaimed as the rest of her group woke up.

Mike, whose hands were shackled to Bridgette and Sierra's, immediately questioned why they were chained together, but Sierra just ignored him, instead focusing her attentions to Cody.

"So this is where the challenge comes in, we have to make it back to camp without a map and without a clue as to where we are." Bridgette moaned, standing up and dusting herself down with her only available hand.

"Right… I tried to keep my cool when you said Duncan was in the same group as me, but shackling our ankles together? You just crossed the line, McLean!" Courtney exclaimed, as back in the Camera room, Chef and Chris could not contain their hysterics.

"Calm down, Princess. I don't like this any more than you do." Duncan sighed, as Courtney squinted her eyes.

"Guys, we need to focus!" Mike put in, as Sierra stopped calling out for Cody. "Chris said that we can either choose to work together, or go off in different directions looking for the camp, so what are we going to do?" Mike asked his group, as Courtney huffed.

"I say we split up… We'll cover more ground that way." Duncan suggested, gaining a disapproving look from Courtney.

"So it's decided, we'll split up." Mike confirmed as Sierra and Bridgette agreed.

"_What_? You can't just decide that without me! _I_ was a C.I.T!" Courtney exclaimed in anger, but Bridgette, Sierra and Mike had already started to walk away.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Princess." Duncan smirked as Courtney let out a little '_hmph_.'

* * *

**_CUT TO BLUE TEAM._**

Tyler, Geoff, Sadie, Staci and Dawn had all woken up due to Cody and Katie's screams. Tyler's left ankle was shackled to Geoff's right, whereas Sadie, Staci and Dawn were all joined by their wrists, Dawn in the middle, Staci on the right and Sadie on the left.

Geoff and Tyler had decided to walk through an opening in the trees. "Dudettes – are you coming with us?" Geoff asked as he and Tyler stopped walking.

"No." Dawn smiled. "We're going to head east, thanks for offering!" She added, pulling out a compass. "You're welcome to come with us, though!"

"Nah, we're gonna take our chances this way!" Tyler responded. "It looks like there's a path up ahead." He added, as he and Geoff walked off into the distance.

"You know my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-great-grandfather invented compasses, yah." Staci lied. "Mhm, before him, people would just walk around not knowing where they were going unless they had a map, which my great-great-" Staci was interrupted by Dawn.

"You don't need to keep lying, you know." Dawn said, looking at Staci who uncomfortably looked away. "I know you picked up the habit when you first joined high-school."

"I don't lie!" Staci gasped, trying to make herself sound believable.

"You originally started to lie about your ancestral history to make friends, but you don't have to do that here." Dawn responded, spooking Staci. "In fact, lying is not doing you any favours, Staci, just be yourself and I'm sure people will like you for who you are." She smiled, as Staci sighed.

* * *

**_CUT TO PURPLE TEAM._**

Over on the other side of the island, Lindsay, Alejandro, DJ and Anne Maria had just woken up and were having trouble establishing what had just happened. DJ and Alejandro were shackled together by their ankles, and Lindsay and Anne Maria were shackled together at their wrists.

Anne Maria was less than pleased that she was chained to Lindsay. "Are you kidding me? I've met monkeys with more brains than her!" Anne Maria snapped.

"Hey, I like monkeys! Wait…" Lindsay realised that Anne Maria had made fun of her intelligence. "I'll have you know I'm actually very useful in challenges!" She smiled, as Anne Maria raised her eye brows.

"Oh is that right? I guess that'll be why you didn't want to get muddy in the challenge yesterday…" Anne Maria replied, as Lindsay squinted her eyes.

"At least I made it that far!" Lindsay retorted, as Alejandro began to break the cat-fighting girls up.

"Look, we need to establish a plan that will win us immunity." Alejandro said firmly. "We're not going to be able to do that if all you two are going to do is get at each other's throats, okay?" He continued, as Anne Maria and Lindsay sighed. "Right… My plan was for us to split up, we don't need an extra point for our team, we just need to win ourselves immunity, so I figured that you two would head that way…" He said, pointing towards an opening in the trees. "…And DJ and I would continue to walk along the beach until we see the dock."

"Your route seems much easier, can we not trade?" Anne Maria inquired as Alejandro thought for a second.

"Okay, fine." He grinned. "But if I lose immunity because of this, I'll be gunning for you." He chuckled, as Anne Maria did, too. Lindsay, however, wasn't keen of Alejandro's tone.

* * *

**_CUT TO ORANGE TEAM._**

The Orange team, consisting of Owen, Izzy, Heather and Scott, had already broken into two sub-groups, Scott and Heather in one, Owen and Izzy in the other.

Shackled to Scott by her ankle, Heather was more than displeased – he had less personal hygiene than Owen.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"First time we did a challenge chained to one another, I was paired up with Owen. Now, I'm with Scott – Are you kidding me?!" Heather exclaimed. "…No offense." She continued, as the camera zoomed out showing Scott sitting beside her.

* * *

"None taken, beautiful." Scott responded, as Heather dry heaved.

"So… Izzy…" Owen broke the silence between himself and his ex-girlfriend. "… This is a fun challenge, huh?" He uncomfortably added.

"I guess so…" Izzy responded, raising a brow.

"OH, IZZY, WILL YOU TAKE ME _BACK_?" Owen burst out, falling to the ground.

"Okay." Izzy smiled, grinning.

"PLEASE, PLEASE-" Owen stopped himself. "Wait, _what?_"

"I said _okay_!" She grinned, before jumping on the large blonde boy's back.

"You said _okay_?" Owen asked rhetorically. "_SHE SAID OKAY_!" He exclaimed, as his voice echoed through the forest.

* * *

**_CUT TO GREEN TEAM._**

"What in the heck was _that_?" Leshawna inquired, before rubbing her ear.

"My guess is that someone said '_okay_'." Harold, who was joined to Leshawna by the ankle, uttered, smiling.

"Alright, no need to get all smart on me." Leshawna retorted, as the pair were broken up by Eva, who began to walk off, Brick and Gwen joined to her wrists.

"Would you mind slowing down, ma'am?" Brick inquired, as Gwen could not quite get her footing right due to the pace that Eva was storming at.

"We'll slow down once we reach the dock." Eva replied. "We need to win immunity."

"With all due respect, ma'am, we're quite literally dragging our team-mate." Brick responded, turning to look at Gwen. Eva soon stopped, prompting Gwen to lift herself up off of the ground and dust herself down.

"Thank you." Gwen uttered, as Eva began to walk off once again.

* * *

Back at the top of the infamous cliff of Wawanakwa, Trent, Zoey, Katie and Noah had finally managed to hoist Cody up and onto the ledge. "Thanks, guys." Cody trembled.

"No problem-o!" Zoey smiled, as she and Trent began to walk off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Noah asked as the pair in question turned around. "You can't just leave us!"

"We thought we'd split up, y'know, that way there's a better chance of either of us returning to the dock." Trent explained, as Katie and Cody took in their point.

"I'm not sure…" Noah pondered. "I think we'd better stick this one out as a team. It'd be better if we all returned to the dock, not just two or three of us."

"I guess you're right," Zoey began. "What do you think, Trent?"

"Fine by me, I suppose." Trent responded, as Noah smiled. "Now how's about we get going, we've already lost some time."

"By my reckoning, it's about midday." Cody revealed as the others turned to look at him in confusion.

"How do you know that?" Katie inquired.

"Simple." Cody smugly responded. "The sun is roughly at the highest point in the sky, making the time around midday – leaving us three hours to return to the dock."

"Wow…" Zoey uttered, albeit a little confused. "Good work, Codes."

"She called me _Codes_? Girls never give me nick-names… Unless they're up to something or that girl is Sierra." Cody uttered to himself, a smile stretched across his face.

As Trent, Zoey, Noah, Cody and Katie began their descent down the mountain/cliff the easier way down, Katie noticed something glimmering a shiny red in the corner of her eye; The first card.

"I could use this." She smirked to herself, knowing that the card would eliminate anyone of her choice on her own team. "Guys, can you, like, wait up? I need to tie my shoe lace." Katie smiled as her team-mates nodded their heads. Bending down, Katie slyly reached over to the card and grabbed it from the bush it was sitting beside, before placing it in her pocket. "Alright, guys, we can go now." Katie smiled, as her oblivious team-mates kept walking.

* * *

"You'd better not try anything on with me." Courtney told Duncan, who let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You seem to forget that I'm with someone." Duncan replied.

"Oh believe me, I haven't." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I hope you and goth-girl have a… happy life together." Courtney bit her tongue to prevent her from saying what she was really thinking.

"Really?" Duncan inquired. "… 'Because I was kind'a… no, never mind." He stopped himself from saying anything more.

"No… Tell me?" Courtney spoke up, intrigued.

"…I was kind'a thinking of, you know… dumping her." Duncan uttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Holding herself back from cheering, Courtney simply let out "Oh…" before changing the subject. "We'd better get on with this challenge…"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Lindsay asked Anne Maria. "'Cause I don't know if it is…"

"Listen, Blondie. This is the way Alejandro told us to go, and unless the beach suddenly divided, then I'm pretty sure we're going the right way. I trust Ale-handsome 100%." Anne Maria responded, walking ahead of Lindsay.

"I don't think you should trust Alejandria." Lindsay advised Anne Maria who let out a small '_hmph'_. "He's evil… With a capital X!"

"What do you mean, _with a capital X?" _Anne Maria inquired. "There's no X in the word 'evil'."

"Sure there is!" Lindsay smiled. "Just like telephone… Or is that xylophone… Huh…" She began to grow increasingly quiet, as Anne Maria rolled her eyes in relief.

* * *

After an hour had passed, not a single camper had made it back to the dock. Some were close, though, closer than they had originally thought.

"… Ya, so that was the time that I won-" Staci was about to conclude her story of how she had one her first debate for her school's debate team when she was interrupted by Dawn.

"Shhh… I think I can hear laughter nearby…" Dawn whispered.

"You left Cody dangling from the cliff? _Classic_!" Chris wiped away a tear of laughter that had formed in his eye.

"It's Chris!" Sadie exclaimed, as she peered through some trees. "They're right there, and they're sitting right outside the main lodge!" She squealed, before leading Dawn and Staci back to the camp.

"Wow…" Chris noticed Sadie, Dawn and Staci emerging from the forest. "I did not expect them to return this quickly…"

"Eeeeeek!" Sadie squealed, as she and her group ran towards the dock. "We're the first ones here!"

"Yes you are!" Chris interrupted. "And that makes the score 3-0 to the Badgers!"

"Yaaaaay!" Sadie exclaimed in excitement. "Dawn, we won invincibility!" She cheered as she began jumping up and down, holding hands with Dawn, who reluctantly did so, too.

* * *

The other campers, however, were not as fast at finding the camp site. Bridgette, Mike and Sierra had been walking for what seemed to them to be hours.

"Uh… guys…?" Bridgette uttered as she spotted a tree with a distinctive marking carved into it. "… I think we've passed this tree already."

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Mike sighed as he, Sierra and Bridgette walked over to the tree.

"Yeah, we walked passed this tree over an hour ago." Bridgette revealed, before the trio dropped to the floor, exhausted.

"We can't give up yet, guys!" Sierra tried to raise her team members' spirits. "We've still got plenty of time!" She chirpily added as she lifted Mike and Bridgette to their feet.

"How do you know how much time we've got left?" Bridgette asked, confused.

"My watch." Sierra smiled, revealing the time to be 1.20 P.M.

"You're saying that we've been walking around for over an hour not even knowing what the time was, when all along you had a watch?!" Bridgette snapped.

"Yuh-huh." Sierra smiled once more, as Bridgette lunged towards the crazy fan-girl, only to be held back by Mike.

"Do you hear that?" Owen asked Izzy, as he heard arguing nearby. "It sounds like we're close to other campers!"

"_Woohoo_!" Izzy exclaimed, fist pumping the air. "Ride forth, my noble steed!" She announced, still sitting upon Owens shoulders.

After charging through bushes for about twenty seconds, Owen and Izzy finally reached who was making the noise: Bridgette, Sierra and Mike.

"Hey, you guys!" Owen smiled, before running over and hugging the trio, as Izzy back-flipped off of his shoulders. "We thought we'd never see civilisation ever again!"

"Well, we're here, but I'd barely class Bridgette and Sierra's cat-fighting as civilised." Mike sighed, before tearing Bridgette away from Sierra.

"Guys, guys, pipe down! Izzy hears someone!" Izzy firmly said, referring to herself in third person as per usual. What Izzy had heard was the nearby voices of Scott and Heather.

"So who are we voting off tonight?" Scott inquired, as Heather refused to make eye contact. "Remember, fail to prepare, and prepare to fail."

"I was thinking Mike." Heather replied, as Mike gasped. "Or maybe crazy fan girl." Sierra's mouth dropped.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I knew Heather was up to something." Sierra squinted her eyes.

* * *

"We can't let this happen!" Owen whispered, as he gathered his team-mates into a huddle. "And I know how…"

"How?" Mike inquired, as Owen grinned.

"I say we form a counter-alliance, you know – for us good guys!" Owen revealed as Izzy nodded.

"CAN _CODY_ JOIN?" Sierra inquired with glee.

"…And Zoey?" Mike added.

"The more the merrier!" Owen smiled. "Tell them to vote for…" He continued, whispering. Scott and Heather, _however_, had heard all of the conversation, all apart from who they were voting for.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"So it looks like Owen's finally grown a brain…" Heather smirked at the camera.

* * *

"They don't know who else is with us." Scott said. "Maybe we could get Courtney, Duncan or Katie to worm their way into the alliance and alienate some of them."

"We can't send Duncan or Courtney in – it would be too obvious." Heather responded. "Katie might just have a shot, though, if no one sees her talking to us for a while."

* * *

Elsewhere, the yellow group were luckier, as Zoey spotted a cloud of smoke above the treetops. "Guys, look!" Zoey pointed diagonally up at a cloud of smoke around 100 yards away. "That must be camp!"

"Zoey, you're a genius!" Trent exclaimed, as Noah raised a brow.

"I wouldn't go that far." Noah rolled his eyes. "She does, however, have a point." He continued, before he, Katie, Zoey, Cody and Trent began to run towards the origin of the smoke.

Emerging from the trees, they found themselves behind the mess hall. "Told you so." Zoey smirked.

The group then proceeded to run around to the other side of the main lodge, where they saw Sadie, Dawn and Staci already standing on the dock. "Hah, they don't have a full group." Cody pointed out. "We're gonna win this for sure."

"Not so fast, Cody." Chris interjected. "There's still an hour left. And for that time, you all have to stay on the dock." He snickered, as the group sighed, before walking over to the dock. "Because your group arrived with all of it's members, I'll award you an extra point, making the score 6-3 to the Bears."

"How generous." Noah uttered, taking his place on the dock.

* * *

"Mary Anne, Look!" Lindsay squealed, pointing to the dock of shame about 200 yards ahead of them. "We're gonna win immunity!"

Anne Maria sighed at her incompetence to learn any of her team-mates' names, and pointing out the obvious. "Really? I totally didn't notice five minutes ago!"

"How not? It's right there!" Lindsay smiled, pointing towards the dock again.

After the pair continued to walk down the shore for another five minutes, they arrived at the dock and won their immunity, before Chris announced the score to be 6-5 to the Bears.

"_6-5_?!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "We've both got _five_ people here, can you not count?!"

"Actually… They got their whole group here, and if you can rack your brain enough, I informed you all this morning that any groups to have all their members standing on the dock at the end of the challenge get an extra point added to their team's score." Chris replied.

* * *

"Face it, Harold, we're lost." Leshawna sighed as Harold continued to change direction, looking at his trusted pocket map of the island stating that he _knew the forest like the back of his hand._

"Leshawna, I've got this!" Harold revealed. "I was given the award of best map-reader at-"

"You can only read a map for directions if you actually know where about on it we are!" Leshawna exclaimed, tearing the old map from his hand.

"Just give me a few minutes to figure it out." Harold responded. "There's the cliff, so we must be somewhere around here." He explained. "This means that the camp must be that way!" He finished, pointing between the trees.

The rest of the green team: Eva, Gwen and Brick, were closer to the camp, as Eva had taken charge of the situation and had been dragging Gwen and Brick for the past twenty minutes. "Eva, can you please just stop already?" Gwen sighed, as Eva stormed ahead.

"I'll stop once I…I mean _we…_Have won immunity." Eva grunted, picking up the pace. Soon enough, Eva had managed to lead her group, well, the members she was shackled together with, back to the camp, where they went and stood on the dock to claim their immunity.

"The score is 8-6 to the Badgers. As of now, you've got 40 minutes to return to camp to claim immunity. If you don't and your team lose, you'll face the vote!" Chris snickered through the loud speakers.

* * *

"Ya hear that?" Duncan inquired as Courtney looked confused.

"What? Chris? Of course I hear it I'm standing 2 feet away from you." Courtney snapped.

"You can be quite dumb sometimes, Princess." Duncan smirked.

"_Excuse me_?!" Courtney raised her eyebrows. "They don't let just anyone become the head of the school debate team, I'll have you know."

"Seriously?!" Duncan snickered. "You still haven't figured it out?"

"Figured out what?" Courtney asked, confused.

"Chris just made an announcement through the loud speakers." Duncan explained. "Where are the loud speakers?"

"At camp… Why?" Courtney inquired, before her eyes widened. "_At camp_! That way!" She realised, pointing in the direction in which Chris' voice came from. The duo began to run in the direction of the voice, and eventually reached the camp.

"We made it!" Courtney exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Alright, Princess, watch the cuffs." Duncan calmed the former C.I.T. down as the shackle attached to his ankle was chafing his leg.

"Oh, sorry!" Courtney blushed, as she and Duncan began to stare at each other before she looked away. "We'd better get to the dock now…" She sighed, beginning to walk.

"Yeah…" Duncan uttered, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. After Courtney and Duncan had stepped onto the dock, Chris revealed that the other contestants only had half an hour left.

* * *

Out in the forest, Alejandro and DJ weren't making much progress, hopelessly lost.

"I hope you don't mind that I dropped out of the alliance." DJ sighed as Alejandro smiled.

"Of course I don't amigo! You're entitled to your own choice, and I respect that." Alejandro put on a smile, reassuring DJ that there was nothing to worry about.

"Thanks, man, it's just, it feels like I'm betraying the others." DJ responded, looking down at the ground.

"No worries, DJ, it's fine!" Alejandro smiled once again. "Now how about we get going? There can't be much time left." He chirpily continued, before seeing something slither beside a nearby bush. "Hold up a second, I think I see the green card Chris was talking about earlier!"

"What? Where?" DJ perked up.

"Down there." Alejandro replied, as he and DJ bent down to the bush where he had spotted what looked to be a snake – a creature that DJ is afraid of, especially wild snakes. "My mistake… Looks like it's just a snake."

"A s-_snake_?" DJ trembled, flaring his eyes.

"Yes, a snake." Alejandro responded. "What's the problem?" He inquired as the snake slithered out from underneath the bush.

"_AAAAAAAAAAH_!" DJ screamed, before running off, dragging a snickering Alejandro along with him.

* * *

"C'mon, guys!" Zoey muttered, tapping her foot on the wooden dock.

"Relax!" Trent put his hand on her shoulder. "They've got plenty time!" He smiled.

"I'd hardly call fifteen minutes _plenty time._" Zoey sighed. "I suppose they could be closer than we think…" She contemplated.

"That's the spirit!" Trent smiled, prompting a giggle from Zoey.

"Did you, um… Mean what you said earlier?" Courtney asked Duncan, uncomfortably breaking the unspoken tension.

"About what?" Duncan inquired, confused.

"You know… The Gwen thing." Courtney hinted, flaring her eyes.

"Oh, that." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Well then?" Courtney responded. "Did you?"

"I guess so… I don't know." Duncan began to walk away from his ex-girlfriend.

"What do you mean, _you guess so_?" Courtney squinted her eyes. "As much as I hate that boyfriend-stealing, goth girl, she's your girlfriend and therefore should be treated with respect. If you don't know how you feel, then you should end it with her, and I'm not just saying that because I hate the pair of you. Don't mess with a girl's feelings like that."

"_Sheesh!_" Duncan raised his eyebrows. "Never knew you cared!"

"I don't." Courtney folded her arms. "I just thought you still had a shred of decency, that's all." She continued, before the pair fell silent.

* * *

"Dude, we've passed this tree like three times already." Geoff sighed, as Tyler continued to eagerly search for the camp. "Just face it… We're lost."

"We're not _lost_!" Tyler scowled. "We're just taking our time."

"Dude, we've just went round in a giant circle three times over." Geoff slumped to the ground, dragging his partner down with him.

"I guess you're right." Tyler sighed, leaning up against a tree. "I guess I'm just no good at anything…"

"Hey, don't be like that! You just, don't have a good sense of direction, that's all." Geoff and Tyler chuckled.

"ALRIGHT, CAMPERS! TIMES UP!" Chris' voice echoed across the forest, prompting Geoff and Tyler to perk up, and DJ to stop running. "SINCE THE TEAMS DREW 8-8, I WILL BE SEEING ALL OF YOU AT THE CAMPFIRE PIT FOR A DOUBLE ELIMINATION!" Chris' announcement caused everyone to sigh, even those who had won themselves invincibility.

* * *

After another hour had passed, DJ and Alejandro had finally emerged from the forest and arrived back at camp, the last of the campers to do so.

"Guys, where were you?!" Gwen inquired, her arms folded.

"DJ here dragged us half-way across the island screaming." Alejandro sighed, containing his laughter.

"I'm sorry…" DJ slouched, heading into his team's cabin.

"Well because of you, we have to eliminate someone tonight." Gwen sighed, as DJ and Alejandro shared a worried look.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"If all goes to plan, DJ won't be here this time tomorrow. No one tries to back out of _my _alliance. _No one._" Alejandro wore an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I've gotta say, DJ, along with some others, cost us the challenge today, and because of that I fear for his future in the game." Gwen sighed.

* * *

Across in the boys' side of the Bears' cabin, Owen and Mike were informing Trent, Cody and Noah about their newly formed _Good Guys Alliance, _an alliance that would counter Heather and Scott's'.

"We've already got Izzy, Bridgette and Sierra in on the alliance, and we were wondering if you wanted to join." Mike continued. "We heard Scott and Heather planning to pick the rest of us off one by one, and we don't know who else they're working with."

"Count me in." Cody smiled, as Trent gave a nod of the head.

"I'd be willing to bet anything that Duncan is in on this, too." Trent rolled his eyes. "What a typical bad boy move."

"What about you, Noah?" Owen inquired. "C'mon, buddy!"

"Fine." Noah sighed. "If it gives us a safety in numbers, then I'm in."

"WOOHOO!" Owen cheered, giving Noah a suffocating bear hug.

"Alright, big guy." Noah surprisingly giggled a little. "Settle down, there."

"Heh-Heh, sorry" Owen chuckled, letting the bookworm go.

"So who are we voting for first?" Trent inquired, as Owen and Mike gathered the guys into a huddle, making sure both Duncan and Scott weren't listening in.

* * *

Over in the girls side of the Bears' cabin, Bridgette, Izzy and Sierra were also informing their team-mates of Heather and Scott's alliance.

"Who have they got on side?" Katie inquired, acting like she had no idea of Heather's alliance.

"We don't know yet… All we know is that she and Scott must have others in their alliance – we presumed that Duncan and/or Courtney are with them." Sierra explained. "Mike and Owen are informing the other guys as we speak."

"If Mike's in, then so am I!" Zoey beamed as Bridgette smiled.

"What about you, Katie?" Bridgette inquired.

"Sure!" Katie smiled, as Sierra put a hand on her arm.

"Oh yeah!" Izzy exclaimed. "The E-Scope Alliance will triumph!"

"E-Scope?" Katie asked. "What's that?"

"It's short for kaleidoscope!" Izzy grinned, as Katie looked confused.

"Don't ask." Bridgette chuckled. "Anyway, we decided that we'd vote for…" She gathered the girls into a huddle much like Owen and Mike had done, and informed them of who they were voting for.

* * *

Roughly 20 feet away in the Badgers' cabin, the Badgers were having a much tougher time deciding who to vote off, as only six people were up for elimination: Leshawna, Harold, Tyler, Geoff, Alejandro and DJ.

"I lost us this challenge. If I hadn't wimped out, Alejandro and I would have won two more points for our team and we wouldn't have to send anyone home." DJ sighed. "So I think you all should vote for me."

"Don't be silly, DJ!" Leshawna put a hand on the big softie's back. "You lost the challenge as much as I did."

"Thanks, Leshawna." DJ uttered. "But I still think you should vote for me. I know I would."

"Nuh-uh, I know exactly who I'm votin' for tonight." Leshawna responded, giving a glance to next door.

* * *

Next door, Alejandro had gathered Anne Maria, Eva and Staci around, discussing who they were voting for. "DJ is a goner." Alejandro smirked, as Anne Maria smiled.

"You're so devious!" Anne Maria chuckled. "…And I love it!"

"I don't know, as much as I look out for number one, it feels wrong to vote out DJ." Eva uttered. "He seems like quite a nice guy."

"There's no room for friends in this game." Alejandro responded. "He's just deadweight, the sooner we cut him off the better."

* * *

The Screaming Badgers were the first team to face the elimination ceremony that night. As Chris gathered all of the fourteen contestants around the blazing camp fire, with only thirteen marshmallows upon his silver platter, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Tyler and Geoff all looked nervous. Alejandro, however, sat smugly upon his stump. "Badgers…" Chris began. "Because you tied the challenge, both you and the Bears are sending one of your own down the dock of shame. Eva, Gwen, Brick, Dawn, Sadie, Staci, Lindsay, Anne Maria, you all won immunity from the vote. Only one guy on your team managed to complete the challenge? I am not impressed guys, not impressed." Chris snickered. "Alejandro, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Leshawna and Tyler, tonight's vote was a close one, but the camper who will be eliminated racked up eight votes." He continued, as even Alejandro began to look nervous. "Anne Maria, Brick, Dawn, Eva, Gwen, Lindsay, Sadie and Staci, here are your marshmallows." Chris threw the first eight marshmallows to those who had won immunity from the vote. "The ninth marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Leshawna! Congratulations!" Chris announced as Leshawna breathed a sigh of relief. "The next marshmallows go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff!" He continued, with only one marshmallow on his plate. "Alejandro, DJ, this is the final marshmallow of the night. One of you racked up six votes, the other eight, ultimately, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alejandro!" He announced as DJ sighed. "DJ, it's time for you to leave the island, and you can't come back! _EV-ER_!" Chris continued as DJ began to walk the dock of shame.

"By, guys!" DJ waved to his team-mates who all waved back, Alejandro doing so whilst smirking.

"So that brings us down to twenty-seven campers! Now it's time for the Bears' elimination ceremony!" Chris announced, as the camera panned up to the sky, before falling back down, showing the Killer Bears sitting upon each of the stumps surrounding the campfire.

"Bears…" Chris began. "Only seven of you faced the vote tonight. Only two of you received any votes. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you have received the highest amount of votes and are now eliminated, meaning you can't come back – _ever_." Chris explained as the campers rolled their eyes.

"Get on with it already!" Heather scowled.

"Alright! The first marshmallows go to Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Katie, Noah, Trent and Zoey. You all won immunity and therefore received no votes. The next five contestants I'm about to award a marshmallow to, also avoided receiving any votes. Without further ado the eighth marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette!" Bridgette caught the marshmallow and threw it into her mouth, happy she had received no votes. "The next four marshmallows go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sierra!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy!" Izzy jumped up from her seat and kicked the marshmallow up into the air, before catching it in her mouth. "The second last marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather! You received no votes whatsoever." Chris explained with a confused look on his face. "Owen, Scott, you two both received votes, one of you will be going home tonight. The other will be safe, and will receive the last sugary treat of the night." Chris' tone began to grow more serious, as Owen drooled at the thought of eating a sugary treat. "The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen! Scott, it's a-bye-bye to you, my friend." Chris snickered. "The boat of losers is that-a-way!"

Scott scowled at the rest of his team-mates, all of whom didn't dare look at him in the eye. He then boarded the boat of losers without uttering a single word, and as soon as he was far enough for him not to hear, the remaining campers cheered.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"I'm so glad Scott's finally been kicked off." Mike chuckled. "It could not have come quick enough!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"Even though he was in my alliance, I'm glad he's gone. Three words – what, a, pig." Heather looked at her nails, unfazed by the elimination.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

"WOOHOO! I'm still in the game!" Owen cheered.

* * *

The camera then cut to Chris, who was walking down the dock of shame. "So… Katie's found the first of the cards. Who will she eliminate? Will Owen's good guys alliance triumph over Heather's villainous foursome? Find out next time on: _Total… Drama… Recall!_"

* * *

**VOTING CONFESSIONALS (SCREAMING BADGERS)**

**(ALEJANDRO): **Never cross _Alejandro_, DJ.

**(ANNE MARIA): **My vote goes to DJ tonight.

**(BRICK): **I vote for Alejandro, something doesn't seem right.

**(DAWN): **My vote goes to Alejandro, I sense something bad around him, just like Scott last season.

**(DJ): **I vote myself out.

**(EVA): **Sorry, DJ, but I'm voting for you tonight.

**(GEOFF): **I'm voting for Al.

**(GWEN): **I'm sorry, DJ, but I don't know who else to vote for.

**(HAROLD): **DJ messed up the challenge pretty bad.

**(LESHAWNA): **My vote goes to Alejandro, and will continue to do so until he's off this island.

**(LINDSAY): **I'm voting for Alejandria.

**(SADIE): **Sorry, DJ, you're such a nice guy, but my vote goes to you.

**(STACI): **I, like, vote for DJ, yah, uhuh.

**(TYLER): **Everyone has their phobias and I'm not voting off DJ because he has one. I vote for Al.

**TOTAL VOTES**

**DJ **8

**ALEJANDRO **6

* * *

**VOTING CONFESSIONALS (KILLER BEARS)**

**(BRIDGETTE): **Scott needs to go.

**(CODY): **My vote goes to Scott.

**(COURTNEY): **I'm voting for Owen

**(DUNCAN): **Scott told me to vote for Owen, but I can't – he's a bro. Scott, however, I only just met a few days ago.

**(HEATHER): **Owen and his new 'good guys' alliance need to go down.

**(IZZY): **My vote is for Scott! The E-Scope Alliance is gonna rule!

**(KATIE): **I'm gonna wait, and use my card when the time's right. For now, my vote goes to Owen.

**(MIKE): **My vote goes to Scott and will continue to do so until he's out!

**(NOAH): **We agreed we'd gun for Scott.

**(OWEN): **My vote goes to Scott, he's planning on taking us out one by one.

**(SCOTT): **Owen needs to be sent home, who does he think he is, turning everyone against me?

**(SIERRA): **Heather needs to go, pronto, but for now, I'm voting with my alliance and going with Scott.

**(TRENT): **Scott.

**(ZOEY): **I'm voting for Scott.

**TOTAL VOTES**

**SCOTT **10

**OWEN **4

* * *

**27th: Scott**

**28th: DJ**

**29th: Cameron**

**30th: Blaineley**

**31st: Jo**

**32nd: Justin**

* * *

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:)!**

**Ferguson97: **I could tell your favourite pairing would be Gwent due to your display picture, haha! Surprisingly, Tyler x Lindsay isn't mine, though. Thank you!

**Randompandattack: **There weren't as much Katie scenes in this one, and I made a good-guys alliance:)!

**The Cheesebub: **Thank you! I think you just read my mind about the Katie part. Seriously. Backstabbing then change of heart is where I'm going with this story. Couldn't agree more about Alejandro, he needs his comeuppance. I didn't really see them in the overall arch of the story. I would have loved to write Dakota into the story, as I quite like her (as well as Ezekiel), but characters like Beth, Lightning, B and Sam would have just been written in to be last place material. About Staci, I've got a mini-plot with her in mind, she's not going to win (SPOILER ALERT: or even come close), but I do have a storyline in mind. Thank you again!

**Slendie258: **Thank you! Haha, you like Gwuncan? Everyone's entitled to their opinions!

**Guest: **I originally planned to do Trentney, but I think I'm gonna do Duncney and Gwent.

**Guest: **Yeah, this was sort of inspired by Total Wipeout! I couldn't have a challenge like this and _not _let Izzy obliterate the other contestants' times! Thank you!

**RandomGuy123: **I dislike Gwuncan for both of those reasons. It ruined their characters IMO.

* * *

**Thanks all of you that read this! I've decided my final ten campers! And is making the merge happen when there are 14 campers left too soon? As I've also decided who will be going to the merge.**

* * *

**Next time: The remaining 26 campers are in for a shock when an old contestant reers their head! In a one-off special challenge, they are all sent to a virtual world, in which only one can escape!**


	6. Escape The Nightmare House

**A/N: This episode was inspired by the 'Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated' episode 'Escape From Mystery Manor'.**

* * *

**KILLER BEARS: **OWEN, IZZY, MIKE, ZOEY, BRIDGETTE, TRENT, DUNCAN, HEATHER, CODY, COURTNEY, NOAH, KATIE & SIERRA.

**SCREAMING BADGERS: **GWEN, BRICK, LESHAWNA, HAROLD, DAWN, SADIE, LINDSAY, TYLER, ANNE MARIA, ALEJANDRO, EVA, STACI & GEOFF.

* * *

It was 6.30 A.M. and three of the final twenty six contestants were awake: Brick, Dawn and Heather. Brick was going through his usual routine, jogging, whereas Dawn had found a quiet spot in the forest, and was meditating. Heather, on the other hand, was out looking for _any _of the three cards Chris and Chef had hidden somewhere on the island. Unbeknownst to Heather, Katie had already found the card that Heather wanted the most: the red card. The red card gave the player that found it the ability to eliminate any of the Killer Bears. Though she did want the golden pass which would give her a _free pass_, as it were, to the merge, she had her sights set on the red one. She wasn't fussed about the green card.

"Uch, where is this stupid card!?" She furiously exclaimed after searching the island for almost two hours. "It _has _to be around here somewhere!" She slumped down onto a rock, leaning her head into her hands, when she felt a warm hand touch her bare shoulder.

"Everything alright, chica?" Alejandro chuckled, as Heather spun around, shocked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Heather rolled her eyes, turning to face away from the Latino teen. "You were all supposed to be asleep!"

"I could say the same for you…" Alejandro smirked. "I guess great minds really do think alike."

"_Great?_ What makes you think that you're _great_?" Heather squinted her eyes. "Compared to me, you're nothing."

"Easy there, chica." Alejandro smirked at the feisty raven-haired girl.

"Whatever." Heather sighed, standing back up from the rock and continuing her search for the shiny red card.

"How about you give it a rest…" Alejandro caught up with the noirette. "You've been searching the island for what? Two hours? And you've still managed to find nothing."

"How do you know how long I've been looking?" Heather inquired, as Alejandro became a little red faced.

"…Just a lucky guess." Alejandro added, as Heather let out a little _hm _and began walking in-between the overgrown trees.

Not long after, Heather came to a clearing in which she had found a large tent – around the size of the mess hall. It wasn't flimsy, nor was it Chef and Chris' tent, it was much bigger than that. The material of the tent was a mixture of greens and browns, making it somewhat invisible when staring right at it from a short distance as it blended into the forestry. "What the…?" She uttered, gazing at the large tent in awe.

"What is it?" Alejandro caught up with the feisty teen, only to find her staring at the tent. "…Oh."

Seconds later, the pair heard snickering coming from the tent, and so headed over to investigate. Peering into the tent from the opened entrance, they saw Chris and Chef sitting upon two rather comfortable seats, alongside a row of headbands attached to cables, leading to a big flat-screen TV. There were a lot of headbands: twenty, maybe thirty of them.

"Oh, man. Today's challenge is gonna be awesome!" Chris chuckled as Chef nodded. "They're not gonna know what's hit 'em!"

Heather and Alejandro squinted their eyes, but were soon forced to hide amongst the bushes as the hosts began to exit the tent. "We should _really _get a raise for coming up with this idea." Chris said.

"Ya hear that?" Heather asked. "They've got some major challenge, and that equipment has a major part in it."

The pair then entered the tent after making sure the coast was clear. However, all they found is what they had seen from the entrance: headbands. Each headband had the word _player _as well as a number on them: Player 1, Player 2, Player 3, etc.

Looking down the row of headbands, they noticed something odd. "Twenty seven?" Alejandro squinted his eyes. "But there's only…" He stopped as he fell to the ground drowsily.

"Alejandro?" Heather knelt down to the latino, where she found a small dart in his upper back. "A dart?" She uttered to herself, before feeling a sharp, quick pain in her neck.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Chef snickered, as Chris grinned. "Two down, twenty four to go."

On his morning run, Brick, just like Heather and Alejandro, was shocked at the sight of this large tent, and so he, too, went in to investigate. "Heather? Al?" He uttered to himself, seeing two unconscious bodies lying beside each other. Upon further inspection, he noticed a small dart in each of the teens; instantly, he knew what was up. However, this didn't help him, as he was soon shot as well.

Back at the camp, the twenty two sleeping campers had now woken up.

"Have you seen Heather?" Courtney asked Katie as the pair were the only two left in the girls side of the Bears' cabin. "She wasn't in her bed when I woke up." She explained, as Katie shook her head.

"Maybe she's out looking for one of those cards." Katie suggested, as Courtney's eyes widened.

"That's it!" Courtney exclaimed. "That's what she'll be doing! How could I not have worked that out?!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**COURTNEY: **"I've got to hand it to her, Heather is one devious contestant. I know she's only using me to get to the final three, but we'll see how things turn out in due time." She gave a grin to the camera. Seconds later, she fell down from the toilet, a dart in her back becoming apparent. Just after this, the confessional door opened, and Chef hoisted the unconscious former CIT onto his shoulders, before exiting.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining twenty-two contestants had all gathered at the mess hall for breakfast.

"Hey guys." Tyler whispered to Harold, Leshawna and Lindsay. "Trent told me last night that he and quite a few other of the Bears' team had formed an alliance just for good guys." He revealed. "He said that with Alejandro on our team, we should probably follow in their footsteps and make a counter alliance, so that Alejandro won't have his way and eliminate us all like he did in World Tour.

"Who could possibly be _crazy _enough to enter an alliance with him?!" Leshawna cocked a brow. "Everyone here knows he's bad news, it won't be long before he's voted off. We don't need a big alliance right now."

"I'm with Leshawna on this one." Harold added. "He'll soon be eliminated anyway."

"I don't know, guys… I think it's a good idea!" Lindsay chirpily smiled at Tyler, who blushed. "If he's still here after tonight's elimination, then we should make this alliance."

"Girl, that's the smartest thing you've said this season." Leshawna chuckled, as Lindsay sat cross-eyed looking at her nose. "…Never mind."

"So what d'ya say? You in?" Tyler inquired, putting out his hand.

Leshawna and Harold soon put their hands on top of the tracksuit-wearing jocks. "Uh, Lindsay?" Tyler turned to look at his girlfriend, who was braiding her hair.

"Oh!" She chuckled, before putting her hand on top of Leshawna's.

"Where's Chef?" Owen uttered to himself, standing at the front of the not-yet-existent queue. "Sheesh, you'd think it was self service." He continued, before entering the kitchen. "Oooh, a cookie!" He smiled, bending down to pick up the chocolate-chipped treat from the floor.

After standing up again, Chef's shadow engulfed the hungry teenager as his eyes widened, before the scene changed to the mess hall, where Chef lifted up the metal sheet to reveal today's breakfast.

Ten minutes later, after each of the contestants had eaten Chef's sloppy servings, Chris emerged from outside of the hall. "Today's challenge will take place in an hour." He revealed.

"What are we supposed to do until then?" Trent inquired, prompting many a 'Yeah' from the others.

"Relax… Enjoy yourself, do whatever, I don't care." Chris added. "Meet me back here for the challenge." He announced, before leaving the mess hall.

"That was… _Odd_?" Mike cocked a brow. "He usually performs a whole monologue explaining the tasks, but he barely said two words."

"I know…" Zoey squinted her eyes. "He's definitely up to something."

Soon after Chris had left, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Harold and Tyler left the mess hall to prepare for a short time at the beach. "So what do you think he's up to _this _time?" Gwen asked the others.

"I don't know, but if it means I get a free hour to do what I want, I don't car-AH!" Leshawna fell to the ground, looking down at her ankle where she saw a small, red dart. "What... The?" She began, before falling asleep.

"Leshawna!" Harold exclaimed, as he bent down beside the sleeping teenager. "What happened?" He looked up at the others who all looked shocked. Within a matter of seconds, Harold also fell asleep, lying next to Leshawna.

"They've been hit by tranquilizer darts!" Gwen perked her head up. "How could I not have seen it sooner? Stupid!" She face palmed, before turning around to Lindsay and Tyler. "Guys?" She uttered, as Lindsay and Tyler were nowhere to be seen. She soon turned to look at Leshawna and Harold, who, like the others, weren't there. "What the heck is going on?" She exclaimed, before running to the mess hall.

Approaching the stairs, she tripped on an overgrown weed, turning around to see a large silhouette standing before her.

"Did you hear that?" Cody asked Sierra

"Hear what?" Sierra inquired, as Cody shook his head.

"It came from out there." Cody pointed to the door. "I'll go check and see what it was."

"Okay, Codykins! Don't be too long!" She winked, as Cody shuddered.

Stepping out of the mess hall doors, he looked across at the camp – it was quiet…_Too _quiet. "Guys?" He uttered to himself, as Two arms came down from the roof and hoisted the tech-geek up, one covering his mouth and the other lodging a tranquilizer dart into his side.

After a few more minutes had passed, Sierra grew worried for her fellow camper. "Did you see Cody out there?" She asked Mike and Zoey who had just entered the hall.

"Nope, why?" Zoey inquired.

"It doesn't matter." Sierra smiled, standing up as Zoey and Mike sat down. "It's probably nothing." She continued, walking out of the mess hall.

As she stood outside, she looked around the campsite. "Cody?!" She exclaimed, only to receive nothing but silence. After sighing, she decided that he'd probably just went to the bathroom, and so she decided to return to the mess hall. Walking up the mess hall stairs, she was tapped on her shoulder. "CODY?!" She turned around, holding out her arms as if she were giving a hug, only to come face to face with Chef. "Chef?" She uttered, confused, before he lodged a tranquilizer dart into her side. After drowsily trying to escape Chef's clutches, she fell asleep, prompting Chef to hoist her onto his shoulder.

There were now only fourteen campers left, all gathered in the main lodge.

Sitting across on the opposite table to Katie, Sadie gave the occasional glance to her former BFFF.

"What's wrong?" Dawn sympathetically asked Sadie, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"…Nothing." Sadie perked up. "Anyway, we should go to the beach, make the most of the time we have!"

"Sure!" Dawn smiled, unconvinced by Sadie's false smile. "I'll need to go and get my bathing suit first, though."

"Me, too." Sadie and Dawn began to walk out of the main lodge.

Entering their cabin, the girls soon unpacked their bathing suits and were about to leave for the beach when the found Chef standing in the doorway, his shadow engulfing the two teens.

"You need to get them quicker!" Chris uttered to himself, watching on through the TV room as Chef still had twelve contestants to 'capture'. "Luckily we have some leftover sleeping gas from the last challenge." He snickered, before pressing down on a large red button that released three small canisters from the ceiling of the main lodge.

In the main lodge, the campers realised what was going on, but it was too late, as by the time they had noticed the canisters, they were already half asleep. Duncan, Eva and Izzy were the only ones to make it out of the mess hall, but soon gave in to the gases and fell to the floor, asleep.

* * *

Eventually, they had all woken up to find themselves strapped to a chair wearing a headband that was wired up to a large screen in the tent Heather and Alejandro had come across earlier. Alejandro was wearing the headband labelled "Player 1", Anne Maria had "Player 2" written on hers. The Campers were numbered alphabetically, all the way up to Zoey, who was wearing a headband that had "Player 27" written on it. No one could see their own headband.

"Uh, Chris… Why does Zoey have the number twenty seven on her headband, there's only twenty six of us here…" Tyler inquired, confused, prompting everyone else to look at the two numbers on headbands either side of them.

"Ooh, ooh!" Izzy's eyes widened. "Heather had the number thirteen, and Katie has sixteen. That means Izzy is either fourteen or fifteen!" She exclaimed, as the rest of the campers turned to look at Izzy's number.

"You've got fourteen, Izzy." Heather informed her, as Izzy continued to try and see her own number.

"That means that no one's wearing the fifteenth one. Meaning that the person that should be there will start with a J, as Izzy and Katie are the only two campers to have names starting with I and K." Trent explained.

"Jo and Justin are the only two campers to have names beginning with J, though." Courtney squinted her eyes, baffled. "And they're both eliminated."

"All will be revealed in due time." Chris grinned. "Now for the challenge!" He announced as the campers all sighed. "In this special one off challenge, you will all be transported to a virtual world! You can choose to work on your own, or as a team, but no individual immunity will be awarded. The contestant that wins the challenge will win for their team; the losing team will be sending _two _people home tonight."

"_Two?!_" Leshawna scowled. "It was a double elimination last time as well!"

"But that was only because both teams tied." Chris explained. "This is a scheduled double elimination." He continued. "Without further ado, Chef, will you do the honours?"

"Certainly." Chef grinned, before pulling down a lever. The contestants all looked on at Chef as he did so, and soon fell asleep to reasons unbeknownst to them.

* * *

Soon enough, the contestants all woke up around the same time, only to find themselves in what seemed to be a lobby of a hotel in the way that it was decorated. There was a red carpet, upon it resting four tables, one in each corner of the room. A dimly lit lamp rested upon one table, a vase of dead flowers on another, an out of order phone, and a book on the other two. On one of the walls were four elevator doors. "Eenie" was written on the first in red paint, "Meanie" on the second, "Miney" on the third, and "Mo" on the last.

All stunned to have woken up in this, what seemed to be, abandoned building, they were at a loss of what to do, and so decided to search the room for any clues as to what the challenge was.

Bridgette soon opened the book placed on one of the four tables and gained the attention of the rest of the campers, as it had the clue as to what their challenge would be.

"Guys, I think I found a riddle to help solve this challenge!" Bridgette announced, as the rest of the campers turned to look at her. She then began to read from the first page of the book:

_"Eenie, Meanie, Miney, Mo,_

_Down the elevator shaft you'll go._

_Two will take you to your floor,_

_Two will make you live no more."_

In the moment that Bridgette had finished reading from the book, an old, wooden door opened from the opposite side of the room.

"_You_?" Cody muttered under his breath, as the silhouette of a recognised figure stood before them.

"_Jo_?" Duncan uttered, as Jo nodded.

"You got that right." Jo barged past Sadie, Dawn, Staci, Lindsay and Tyler. "Well? Are you all just gonna stand around and stare at me or are we gonna get on with the challenge?!"

With that, the campers stopped staring at the jockette and turned to look at the four elevator doors.

"I'm going to take the _meanie _one, 'cause Chris is just that: A meanie." Sadie explained, before standing by the second elevator.

"She's right." Alejandro added. "Not necessarily about the elevators, but in the sense that the words have a meaning behind them."

"I'm going to go with Sadie." Dawn uttered, prompting Sadie to smile. "I feel she makes a strong case."

Sooner or later, twenty-one of the twenty-seven campers had stood beside one of the doors: Sierra, Cody, Leshawna, Harold, Mike, Zoey and Staci had chosen the elevator labelled _eenie, _Sadie, Dawn, Izzy, Gwen, Bridgette, Tyler and Lindsay had chosen _meanie, _Heather, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Duncan, Trent and Jo had chosen _miney _and Owen had chosen _mo. _This left Courtney, Noah, Katie, Eva, Geoff and Brick.

"Noah, buddy! Choose this one!" Owen beamed, being the only one so far to have chosen the fourth elevator. "I've got a good feeling about this one!"

"That feeling is probably just gas." Noah rolled eyes eyes. "Nevertheless, I will come with you." He added, joining Owen at the fourth elevator.

Heather and Duncan, two of her three alliance members, had chosen to go on the third elevator, so she had ruled out that one as if it were a losing one, all three of them would be out of the game. "I'm going with _meanie." _She revealed, reluctantly standing beside Gwen. Both Katie, Brick and Geoff followed her.

Eva thought about which of the elevators she should go on, and decided that _miney _would be the right choice, as it related to Chris's greed. This left seven contestants in the first elevator, eleven in the second, seven in the third and two in the fourth.

As soon as Eva had joined the campers at the third elevator door, each of the four doors opened, prompting the contestants to reluctantly enter them.

"Going down." An eerie voice came from a speaker located in each of the elevators. Each elevator began descending at the same pace, before the campers in elevators one through three heard the screams of Noah and Owen as the wire that had held their elevator up snapped and they were sent hurtling to the bottom of the shaft.

With one elevator still to drop, nerves were running high, but not for long, as elevators two and three heard the snapping of the elevator wire in the first shaft, which sent Harold, Leshawna, Staci, Zoey, Mike, Sierra and Cody to their virtual deaths, leaving the remaining eighteen contestants to sigh a breath of relief.

Seconds later, the eerie voice made another brief announcement: "Doors opening."

The campers then made like a stampede and ran chaotically out of the elevators, just in case they snapped at the last second.

"Players five, twelve, seventeen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-three, twenty-four and twenty-seven terminated." The voice announced, prompting Bridgette to shiver.

In front of the remaining eighteen players were eighteen doors, each with a name above them, all in alphabetical order: Alejandro on the far left, Tyler on the far right.

"Uh…Guys…" Geoff uttered, looking at the elevators to find that there were only two doors.

"How is that even possible?" Heather rolled her eyes. "There were clearly four elevators."

"They did say only two would take us to our floor." Gwen added, before an announcement was made.

"Behind each door, you will be faced with questions of your fellow Total Drama competitors." The voice announced. "Let's hope that all this time on the show has given you some knowledge, as if you fail to answer the questions correctly, you will be terminated."

Sadie, Bridgette, Lindsay and Dawn began to grow scared of the challenge they were facing, but nonetheless, they entered their rooms through the marked doors.

* * *

Closing the door behind themselves, the contestants stood before a grid of square panels, ten rows and four columns. Looking up, they saw ten questions written on the wall in blood-red paint, the first of which being "Who was the highest placing member of the Killer Bass in Season one?" On the first row of columns, there were four panels, each with a different Total Drama Island contestant on them: Heather, Duncan, Owen and Gwen – the four highest placing campers of that season.

Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Sadie, Courtney, Eva, Katie and Tyler knew the answer to this question straight away… _Duncan, _and so they stood on the second panel, knowing that even though Heather, Gwen and Owen had beaten Duncan, they were all on the Screaming Gophers. Lindsay, Heather, Izzy, Gwen and Trent also knew the answer, due to the fact they were all on the Screaming Badgers. This left Alejandro, Anne Maria, Brick, Dawn and Jo pondering what the right answer was. Soon enough, they had all chosen the right panel, and went on to the next question.

"_Who was the lowest placing member of the Toxic Rats in Season four?" _The question read, the options being Dawn, B, Staci and Sam.

Dawn, Brick, Jo and Anne Maria had all recalled Staci's elimination on the first night, and so stood on the third panel. All of the other contestants, barring Lindsay, Alejandro and Sadie had successfully chosen the right answer.

"Uh… I don't know who Sam is… or B…" Lindsay pondered. "So it must be one of them." She continued, before stepping onto the panel with the word _Sam _etched into it. After three or so seconds, the ground in Lindsay's room began to shake, before crumbling apart, causing the oblivious blonde to fall to her doom.

"Player eighteen _eliminated._" The voice announced, as Alejandro and Sadie stepped onto the third panel.

"Who was the lowest placing member of the Screaming Gophers in season one?" Bridgette thought to herself, this wasn't a question on her team, so she had to rack her brains to remember the order of eliminations. "Ezekiel went first, but he was on our team." She pointed out, excluding the first of the four panels. This left the options to be Cody, Justin and Noah. "Cody made it past the first of the Gophers' elimination ceremonies… Didn't he?" She excluded the tech-geek as well. "I don't know!" She exclaimed, before closing her eyes and stepping onto the fourth panel… _Noah._ She was correct, the ground didn't tremble and she had made it onto the next question.

Heather, Gwen, Izzy and Trent all knew the answer to this question and so stepped onto the fourth panel. Geoff and Eva chose to opt for the guessing technique, and to their surprise, got the answer right.

"Ezekiel came 22nd, but he was on the Killer Bass… Cody beat me, but Justin and Noah didn't…" Katie grew increasingly nervous. "Noah!" She exclaimed, recalling the dodge-ball game, and Noah's subsequent elimination. Listening in to Katie's room, Jo stepped on to the fourth panel.

"Thanks, Katie…" Jo snickered. "Could you do that for every question?" She continued, as Katie heard every word.

Sadie, Tyler, Duncan, Courtney and Alejandro eventually managed to get to the right conclusion through process of elimination, but Anne Maria, Dawn and Brick were at a loss of answers, as they had only watched the show when it originally aired a couple of years ago.

"Oh, Noah... Please be right!" Dawn crossed her fingers, stepping on to the fourth panel.

After both Dawn and Brick successfully answered the third question, Anne Maria was the only one yet to answer. She soon, however, decided to go with Justin as he was the best looking out of the four, leading to her elimination.

"Player two _eliminated."_ The voice announced.

The fourth question was much easier. _Which contestant has been on the most teams?_ The options being Izzy, Katie, Sadie and Sierra, everyone knew the right answer was Izzy, as she had participated in five teams in only three seasons.

The next question was harder, though:

_Which Contestant of Total Drama Revenge of the Island finished the season in seventh place?_

The four panels had the names _Anne Maria, Sam, Mike _and _Dakota _eerily etched into the dusty stone.

"How am I supposed to know _that_?" Heather grew increasingly annoyed. "I didn't even compete that season!"

"Let's see. I placed fifth and was eliminated the challenge straight after Mike's, making him sixth, so it can't be him." Jo uttered, making a mental note. "Dakota placed higher than Sam, but not higher than me, so that means that it's either Dakota or Anne Maria." She continued. "I got it!" She cheered, stepping on the panel on the far right labelled _Dakota. _"Anne Maria practically gave her chance at the million away when she quit, Dakota was still in the game at that time, so she must have been seventh!"

Tyler, Alejandro, Bridgette and Courtney all knew the correct answer thanks to Sierra's constant recapping of the first four seasons, and so stood on the fourth panel. There were now only eleven contestants yet to choose an answer: Brick, Dawn, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Sadie and Trent.

"Izzy knows this one!" Izzy exclaimed. "Dakotazoid for the win!" She announced, a big fan of Dakota's former mutated alter-ego. Thanks to Izzy's excitement, Heather was able to eavesdrop and get the question correct.

"Looks like the psycho hose beast does have her uses." Heather smirked, as she placed her foot on the correct panel.

"Well I came ninth, Anne Maria came eighth, Jo came fifth…" Brick had decided to opt for the process of elimination method. "I beat Sam, I know that, which means it's between Mike and Dakota…" He uttered to himself, before taking a guess and stepping on one of the panels…_Dakota._

"I really should have watched that season…" Sadie uttered to herself, before stepping on one of the four panels… _Anne Maria._ Seconds later, the ground in Sadie's room began to tremble, before giving way – sending one half of the former BFFF duo to her virtual death.

"Player twenty-two _eliminated._" The speakers echoed through the remaining fifteen players' rooms.

This announcement gave the campers that had yet to answer the question the kick they needed to trust their instincts and step on the correct panel… Which they _all_ did.

The next three questions were:

_Which camper placed ninth in Total Drama Island?_

_Which camper rigged Courtney's elimination in Total Drama Island?_

And

_Which camper placed third in Total Drama Action?_

The correct answers to these questions were _Lindsay, Harold _and _Owen, _respectively.

All of the contestants, excluding Tyler, ironically, managed to answer the first of the three questions correctly. _Everyone _knew that the contestant that rigged the votes causing Courtney's elimination was Harold, as well as the third-placed competitor of _Total Drama Action._

_"Which team was Bridgette on in season two: Total Drama Action?" _The ninth question read. This time there were only two available answers: _The Killer Grips _or _The Screaming Gaffers._

"But… I wasn't put on a team that season?" Bridgette squinted her eyes, re-reading the question over and over again, thinking she had originally read it wrong. "Maybe it's a trick, and we're supposed to go straight to the final question?" She pondered before reading the tenth and final question aloud.

"Overall" Bridgette began.

"Who is the" Katie continued.

"Best placing" Dawn added.

"Total Drama" Jo uttered.

"Contestant" Alejandro said.

"Of the" Izzy stared at the wall the questions were written on intensely.

"First Three" Trent muttered.

"Seasons?" Eva finished the first half of the question. (Excluding Blaineley, Sierra & Alejandro)

"Duncan," Duncan began to read the options.

"Heather," Heather continued.

"Gwen," Gwen read the third option.

"Or Courtney?" Courtney finished.

_Who is the best placing Total Drama contestant of the first three seasons?_

"Well it can't be me… I didn't do that well in seasons two and three." Gwen uttered to herself.

"I came fourteenth in season one, so I doubt it'll be me." Courtney squinted her eyes.

"I came ninth in season two…" Heather muttered shamefully. "So that means it must be…"

"Duncan." Bridgette placed her foot on the first of the four panels.

"Duncan." Alejandro confidently stepped upon the correct panel.

"Duncan." Izzy leapt onto the panel with the word '_Duncan' _etched into it. Everyone who had decided to skip question nine got the last question right, Geoff and Brick, however, had fallen for the trick question and had taken a guess, even though Geoff had been eliminated at the same time as Bridgette.

"Players three and ten _eliminated._" The voice announced. "Twelve players _remaining._"

**RECAP: REMAINING PLAYERS.**

**PLAYER 01 **ALEJANDRO**  
PLAYER 04 **BRIDGETTE**  
PLAYER 06 **COURTNEY**  
PLAYER 07 **DAWN**  
PLAYER 08 **DUNCAN**  
PLAYER 09 **EVA**  
PLAYER 11 **GWEN**  
PLAYER 13 **HEATHER**  
PLAYER 14 **IZZY**  
PLAYER 15 **JO**  
PLAYER 16 **KATIE**  
PLAYER 25 **TRENT

Stepping off of the grid of panels, the final twelve contestants opened the door at the end of the room. As they opened the door, they were blinded by a strong, white light.

* * *

"Where am I?" Courtney muttered as she awakened in a large, dimly lit room. The last thing she could remember was answering the final question – after that, it was all a blur. Overcoming the post-sleeping drowsiness, she was able to take in her surroundings: Each of the remaining contestants were gathered in a circle, tied up with thick ropes and gagged with cloth, well some people were anyway. Trent, who was sitting opposite to her, had a blindfold on, his mouth untouched. It was a pattern. Going clockwise from Trent was Izzy, who, just like herself, had been gagged, next to the jockette was Izzy, who was tied up in the same style of Trent, this pattern went all the way around the circle: Jo, Trent, Izzy, Eva, Dawn, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Heather, Alejandro, Katie and Gwen.

Upon closer inspection, Courtney noticed that there were numerous trip wires surrounding each camper. That wasn't the half of it, though, as when she began to look upward, she noticed what the trip wires were attached to: sharp objects like knives and saws, as well as blunt objects such as hammers. There was a selection of these items above each contestant.

Growing wide-eyed she began to scream, but all that came out was mumbling, due to the rag of cloth shoved into her mouth. Moments later, a crackling sound came from above her; it was a speaker – much like the ones in the elevators and the rooms of round two.

"Attention, players." The voice announced, causing the sleeping campers to awaken – causing many screams. "Congratulations on making it to the final twelve. This is where the fun begins." Katie shivered. "As you can see, you are all tied up, and surrounded by many trip wires, which, if you'll care to look up, are attached to deadly weapons that will kill you if triggered." The voice began an evil cackle. "In the middle of the circle you have been arranged in, you will find twelve keys. Situated around the room are twelve doors. Each key is specific to a door, meaning only one key will work for each door." The voice revealed.

"How are we supposed to know what key works for what door?" Duncan exclaimed, trying to wriggle his way out of the ropes.

"Trial and error." The voice bluntly responded. "If you can make it out of this room alive, you will proceed to round four. Before I forget, only one player can enter each door."

"I swear, McLean, once I get my hands on you-" Alejandro squirmed in his place, prompting the voice from the speakers to cackle once more.

"Your challenge begins…_Now!" _The voice announced, as the players began to wriggle their way out of the ropes they were tied up with.

Eva was able to break free from the ropes in no time and was able to then untie the cloth preventing her from speaking, but came to struggle when trying to manoeuvre her muscled physique through the array of trip wires. As she tried crawling under a low trip wire, she accidentally flinched, causing the wire to snap and a large butcher knife to fall from the ceiling. "I'm fine?" She uttered to herself, making sure the knife had not penetrated her back. "I'm fine!" She breathed a sigh of relief, she then turned back to face in front of her, where she saw an empty space beside Trent, a blue-black liquid in its place. "Uh… Guys…" Eva began. "The wires we're surrounded by don't set off our own traps… They set off others, and I think I just killed Gwen."

"Player eleven _eliminated._" The eerie voice came from the speakers above.

Everyone began to grow wide eyed, and those that could scream, did.

At this point, Eva was the only player to have freed herself from the ropes and was able to both see and speak.

"Right, everyone, we're going to have to work together on this one." Bridgette broke the tension filled silence in the room, only lit up by twelve dim candles placed around the room. "As none of us know who's trip wires are attached to their weapons, our lives, however virtual they are, are in the hands of _everyone._"

"What do you mean, _everyone_?" Duncan asked, confused.

"Well, we don't know whose wires are attached to the items above our heads, which I'm so glad I can't see right now." Bridgette shuddered. "So we're gonna have to work together now."

"Alright… I guess that makes sense." Duncan responded, having carefully removed a Swiss Army knife from his back pocket and cut the ropes holding his hands together. After that, he was able to remove his blindfold with ease, and was now able to see his surroundings. "I guess it won't hurt _me _if I just do this…" Duncan whispered to himself as he deliberately cut two of his surrounding wires, causing a sledge hammer and mallet to drop onto one of the other campers… _Heather._

"Player thirteen _eliminated._" The voice announced.

_"_Who got hit?" Trent inquired, still unable to see.

"_Heather._" Eva held back her laughter.

"Looks like thirteen _is_ unlucky after all." Duncan smirked.

"Good riddance, I say." Eva grunted, and with that, she had carefully managed to escape the maze of trip wires, and had stumbled to the centre of the circle to receive the first of the keys. "Hey, wait a second…" Eva squinted her eyes, counting the keys. "There's only ten here, that voice said there were twelve."

"Just like the elevators." Alejandro raised his head. "If they're not needed in the game, they'll just be erased."

Soon enough, Trent, Alejandro, Katie, Bridgette, Courtney, Jo, Dawn and Izzy had managed to free themselves and were working on manoeuvring their way through the wires.

Lifting his right leg over the last wire, Trent accidentally triggered one of the items above Dawn to fall as his foot brushed past the wire. Dawn, however, managed to dodge the falling axe – for it only to cut right down the middle of two of her wires, sending another item falling onto another of the players.

"Player one _eliminated._" The voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Good riddance." Bridgette smirked at the liquid remains of Alejandro. "And then there were _nine_."

Trent's eyes widened at Bridgette's words, but he soon shook his head to 'snap back' to normal.

Trent had now managed to get to his feet and had picked up one of the eight remaining keys – for another one had vanished. He immediately headed over to one of the doors, each had a number 1-12 on them, Trent had chosen the one with the number _nine._

Eva had already tried two doors: six and seven. Both were 'duds' as she put it, as her key failed to work with their locks.

"Wooh!" Izzy cheered as she leapt to her feet. "E-Scope is gonna win!" She threw her hands up into the air, accidentally hitting one of the wires behind her. "Oops..Haha!" She giggled, as a block of concrete fell onto the unsuspecting victim below…

"Player eight _eliminated._"

"I never thought I'd say this… but _thank you_, Izzy." Courtney held back her laughter as she gazed over to the concrete block that had just squashed the delinquent that is, Duncan.

"Why do you do that, Izzy?" Katie inquired. "Refer to yourself in third person, or 'E-Scope'?"

"E-Scope never reveals her secrets." Izzy grinned. "_NEVER!" _She leapt up into the air, before landing in a somersault, picking up a key along the way.

"She is crazy... _Athletic… _But crazy." Jo smirked, before standing up and walking to the centre of the circle, where she collected her key. The first door she tried was the fifth door, and it worked… Not in the way she'd hoped, though.

"Ew…" Courtney made a strange face as she looked at the liquid remains of the Jockette dripping from an axe that had swung down and hit her right in her stomach.

"Player fifteen _eliminated._" The speakers crackled.

Due to her small figure, Dawn was able to manoeuvre her petite body through the trip wires with ease, and had successfully collected one of the remaining keys. "May I offer my assistance?" She asked Bridgette, who was struggling at the last few of the trip wires surrounding her.

"Thanks." Bridgette gave a smile to the moonchild. "It's rare to see someone help another in this game…"

"You're welcome." Dawn beamed, before returning to the challenge at hand.

It wasn't long before the last of the contestants had made their way out of the trip wire mazes that surrounded them, and they were all now onto the doors.

"Ugh! Why isn't my key working!" Eva grunted, slamming her fist onto the first door, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Looking down, she noticed a knife sticking out of her torso, before she dropped down, now a puddle of liquid.

"Player nine _eliminated._" The voice announced, as Trent grew wide-eyed once again.

As Izzy put her key into the seventh door, she quickly dodged the hammer that burst through the rotting wood. "No one defeats the one… the only… _Izzy_!" She cackled, leaping around the room.

The remaining six contestants: Bridgette, Courtney, Dawn, Izzy, Katie and Trent, all simultaneously placed their keys into the second, eleventh, fourth, third, ninth and twelfth doors, respectively, before they all opened, again, another bright light blinding them.

* * *

"Congratulations, players, you all made it to the final six." The rather creepy voice announced. "For this part of the challenge, you will all answer four questions on the topic of _Total Drama…_ Much like the second round of the challenge. Notice that five of you are on the Killer Bears, whereas there is only one Screaming Badger. If the last standing Screaming Badger is eliminated this round, the Killer Bears will automatically win."

Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Izzy and Katie began to look around as to who the Screaming Badger was, when their eyes all focused on Dawn.

"…Greetings." She uncomfortably giggled, as Courtney and Izzy narrowed their eyes.

"Round four begins… Now!" The voice exclaimed. "Bridgette, who was the first camper eliminated in Total Drama World Tour, excluding Duncan?" The voice asked.

"Um… _Ezekiel!_" Bridgette answered.

"Correct." The voice responded. "Courtney, who finished Total Drama Island in seventh place?" The voice asked, as Izzy grinned.

"How am _I _supposed to know that?!" Courtney exclaimed. "I don't know… DJ?" She answered.

"Incorrect… _Izzy._" The voice responded.

"So what happens now-" Courtney began, as the platform she was standing on disappeared, sending the C.I.T. to her virtual death. "You'll play for this, McLean!" She exclaimed on the way down.

"Dawn, who finished Total Drama Revenge of the Island in third place?" The voice asked.

"Well Cameron won, Lightning was runner-up… Zoey! It was Zoey!" Dawn smiled, eagerly awaiting a response from the speaker.

"Correct." Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. "Izzy, who finished Total Drama Action in sixth place?"

"EXPLOSIVO, BOOM BOOM!" Izzy announced, not paying attention to the question, before exploding a smoke bomb and disappearing.

"Incorrect. Lindsay." The voice announced, Izzy, however, had already vanished.

"Katie, what place did Sierra finish Total Drama World Tour in?" The voice asked Katie.

"Uh… I don't know!" Katie scowled. "Third?"

"Incorrect. Fourth." The voice revealed, before Katie was sent down a trap door, screaming.

"Trent, who was the runner up in season one?" The voice quizzed the musician. Trent knew the answer instantly.

"…_Gwen._" Trent uttered, unsurprised when the voice revealed the answer to be correct.

Bridgette, Dawn and Trent all managed to answer their next questions correctly, but ultimately it was Dawn who was the next player to answer incorrectly, resulting in the conclusion of the challenge, as both Bridgette and Trent were on the same team.

"Player seven _eliminated."_ The voice announced, as Bridgette and Trent turned to look at each other, before a bright white light engulfed the room.

* * *

Dawn, Bridgette and Trent awakened back in the tent, strapped into the screen displaying the words "Game Over. Winner: Killer Bears."

The aforementioned team's members began to cheer for Bridgette and Trent, whereas Chris gave a disapproving look to the Screaming Badgers.

"Badgers, I'll see you tonight at the campfire pit." Chris smirked, as everyone on that team looked nervous.

* * *

Sure enough, he did see the Screaming Badgers that night, as he gathered them around the campfire pit.

"Badgers…" Chris began. "Disappointing efforts in today's challenge. Only one of you made it to the final three? _Really_? Anyway, let's get on with the marshmallows. Jo, since you just got back, you get the first marshmallow of the night. The second marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Dawn!" The moonchild chirpily caught her marshmallow. "The next marshmallows go to…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Tyler!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Lindsay!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Sadie!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Anne Maria!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Eva!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Geoff!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Brick!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Gwen!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Alejandro!" _The latino smugly caught his marshmallow. "Harold, Leshawna, Staci… This is the final marshmallow of the night. The two of you that do not receive a marshmallow have received the most votes and have been eliminated. I can reveal that two of you received five votes, whereas one of you only received three votes." Leshawna and Harold looked at each other, realising that even if they were not eliminated, their other half would be. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Staci! _Harold, Leshawna, the boat of losers awaits."

"I guess it's not so bad, right? I mean we've got each other…" Harold gave a smile to Leshawna.

"I guess we do." Leshawna beamed, picking up Harold on her way to the boat of losers. "Bye, guys!" They waved as they were driven off into the sunset.

"So that's it for another episode of _Total Drama Recall. _Will Katie _ever _use her card? Will Izzy _ever _stop referring to herself in third person? And will Jo and Eva see eye-to-eye? Find out next time on _Total…Drama…Recall!" _Chris exclaimed, standing at the end of the dock.

* * *

**(VOTING CONFESSIONALS):**

**(ALEJANDRO): **Harold was among three member of our team to be eliminated in the first round, and frankly, I have no use for him.

**(ANNE MARIA): **I'm voting for Harold.

**(BRICK): **Sorry, Staci, but you were eliminated in the first round.

**(DAWN): **Apologies, Harold, but my vote goes to you tonight.

**(EVA): **My vote goes to Harold. He voted me out in season one, and he got eliminated in round one.

**(GWEN): **I'm voting for Staci tonight.

**(GEOFF): **Sorry, Harold.

**(HAROLD): **Apart from my luscious Leshawna and I, Staci was the only one who was eliminated in round one.

**(JO): **I'm gonna vote out Leshawna tonight.

**(LESHAWNA): **Alejandro all the way.

**(LINDSAY): **Sorry, Lequisha, but you got eliminated in like, round one.

**(SADIE): **I feel so bad for saying this, but my vote, like, goes to Leshawna.

**(STACI): **I'm like, voting for Leshawna, yah.

**(TYLER): **Sorry, Leshawna, but I guess my vote goes to you…

**TOTAL VOTES:**

**HAROLD **5

**LESHAWNA **5

**STACI **3

**ALEJANDRO **1

* * *

**26th: **Leshawna

**27th: **Harold

**28th: **Scott

**29th: **DJ

**30th: **Cameron

**31st: **Blaineley

**32nd: **Justin

* * *

**Replies to Reviews!:**

**Slendie258: **Thank you, as usual!

**Zgirlforever: **Haha, the new alliance is proving quite popular! And yes, Ozzy have gotten back together *yay*. I might actually do the merge with a larger amount of players left. Thank you!

**Ferguson97: **I despise Scott, and DJ has basically become a background character – of little importance to the storylines. I also despise Gwuncan *shudders*

**Knifez R Us: **You always give me such long reviews, and they're greatly appreciated! I'm not going to make Staci a major character, and, though she didn't have any scenes today, she'll hopefully be of more use (I was thinking in the Anne Maria/Alejandro dynamic?) I know! I wanted to give Owen a good use, so being the 'leader' of the good guys alliance, as it were, is a good start. Katie was able to pick it up as she was shackled to Noah by her ankle, she just needed to stretch a little while the others weren't lookingJ! Thank you!

**Munchlax Jr: **Sadly, I don't have any clue as to what B could be doing:(. I was thinking about making him, and some others, have a little cameo, but that is still undecided.

**RedEyedWarrior: **Thank you, as usual! Yeah, I despise Scott, so his early elimination was inevitable. DJ, though I do like him, isn't much of a main character anymore:/.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry there was only one confessional (a la Courtney) this time! I wanted to focus on the challenge a bit more! Also, it may seem sloppy, I just wanted to get it up as it's been quite a while since I've updated this! I'm thinking of writing a horror fic as well, so updates may occur less often, but hopefully still frequently! Thanks for reading this:D!


	7. Run-Down Shacks and Painful Backs!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I went back to school a couple days after Chapter six was uploaded, and have either been doing homework, planning a collab fic, or planning a Total Drama horror fic in my spare time. But now, Total Drama Recall is back! Hope you all like this chapter! Review Replies will be at the bottom as per usual! I hope the elimination ceremony this chapter comes as a bit of a surprise!**

* * *

**KILLER BEARS: **OWEN, IZZY, MIKE, ZOEY, BRIDGETTE, TRENT, DUNCAN, HEATHER, CODY, COURTNEY, NOAH, KATIE & SIERRA.

**SCREAMING BADGERS: **GWEN, BRICK, DAWN, SADIE, LINDSAY, TYLER, ANNE MARIA, ALEJANDRO, EVA, STACI, GEOFF & JO.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**GWEN: **"I can't believe Leshawna and Harold are already gone… I mean, it wasn't their fault they chose the wrong elevator. It was basically a game of luck." She sighed, her head in her hands. "And what's with Jo coming back? I'm not complaining that we have another member on our team, but, she seems to have… _issues._"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**JO: **"Those maggots on the Bears' team won't know what hit them when we get to the merge." She grunted, before punching her palm with her fist. "Nobody votes me off first!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**EVA: **"New girl is obviously a cheap rip off of me. Seriously, producers, you're losing your edge." She grunted. "I'm nowhere near as aggressive as I was in season one. My determination is still there, but I've been going to anger management classes for a few months now, and they're finally starting to pay off!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**CODY: **"I so hope Jo doesn't make it to the merge… She'll pound me into dust." He nervously rubbed his arm. "I mean, I clearly voted her off – I was the only one with her during the challenge. She's gonna want my head on a stick!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**ALEJANDRO: **"Jo could certainly come in useful." He gave an evil grin to the camera. "Now that it's just Anne Maria and I, we need all the help we can get. Gwen is out of the question, as are Dawn, Sadie, Geoff and Tyler. If Tyler's not with me, then I doubt Lindsay would be either. This leaves Eva, Staci and Brick."

* * *

It was just like any other morning at Wawanakwa; Dawn was meditating, Brick was out running – on his own, as he had deliberately set off early to avoid having to run with Jo - and the rest of the campers were getting ready for breakfast.

"Now that I'm on your team, we're going to have to buck up our efforts." Jo announced to the rest of the girls in the Badgers' cabin. "We lost two team-mates yesterday, so we're certainly not losing any more today!"

"What are you trying to say?" Gwen squinted her eyes. "We win some challenges and we lose some, it's just normal. Sure, I didn't want Leshawna to go so early, but we all have to be eliminated at some point."

"Correction." Jo folded her arms. "_You _all have to be eliminated at some point. I'm in this for the long run."

"Whatever." Eva rolled her eyes. "We'll be sure to keep that in mind when we eliminate you next time we lose." She finished, as Jo, annoyed, left the cabin and made for the main lodge.

"Who was that girl?" Lindsay inquired, narrowing her eyes. "She seems familiar but I just can't quite put my finger on it." She explained, prompting Eva to roll her eyes.

"Come on, blondie. We should probably get to the mess hall." Eva uttered, as she and Lindsay exited the cabin.

"We should probably go and get breakfast now, too… Chris will probably be deafening us with the loud speakers any moment now." Sadie stood up from her bed.

"Yah, my great great great aunt Doris invented loud speakers. Before her, people just used to listen to quiet speakers, uh-huh." Staci lied, holding up her index finger.

"I thought we'd gotten over that?" Dawn sighed, as Staci grew red-faced.

"… Sorry." Staci's face dropped, as Dawn gave her one of her heart-warming smiles.

"There's no need for apologises, Staci." Dawn chuckled, as Staci smiled. "It's just, we're friends now, so you don't need to make up stories to tell us."

"So what do ya think of that dudette Jo's return?" Geoff asked Tyler, as the pair made their way to the main lodge. "I mean, she seems alright to me."

"I don't really know her yet." Tyler replied. "But from what I heard from Brick, she's the epitome of evil."

"I don't know, man… She seems cool." Geoff raised a brow. "I mean, she's determined for our team to win."

"She's determined to win the competition, not win a team challenge. She's selfish." Tyler explained, before the pair entered the mess hall.

After five minutes had passed, all but one of the contestants had gathered in the main lodge and were eating Chef's sloppy cooking.

"'Morning, campers!" Chris greeted the teens with a grin. "How are we all today?"

"I'm-" Owen began, before he was cut off by the self absorbed TV host.

"I honestly don't care." Chris smirked. "Are we all here?"

"Actually-" Zoey began, before stopping as the mess hall doors were blown off of their hinges.

"EXPLOSIVO! BOOM BOOM!" Izzy cackled, wide eyed.

"Great. Another thing we're gonna have to fork out for." Chris sighed, before turning to the campers once again. "Now that we're _all _here," He glared at Izzy who grinned back maniacally. "It's time to get on with today's challenge."

"What fun." Noah rolled his eyes. "What have you got in store for us this time?"

"Something interesting." Chris chuckled, as the campers grew increasingly bored.

"Hurry up and tell us!" Heather scowled.

"Wow, rude." Chris raised his eyebrows. "For today's challenge, each team must assemble two modes of transport in order to successfully travel to Boney Island."

"What are we supposed to make the boats from?!" Jo exclaimed, as some others nodded in agreement.

"You'll get two minutes in the boathouse to grab whatever you can. This is what you will use to assemble your vehicles – I didn't say they had to be boats did I?" Chris explained. "Now for-"

"Wait… Why does each team have to have two boats?" Courtney narrowed her eyes.

"Thirteen people can't fit in the same _vehicle, _can they? I thought you'd have figured that one out for yourself Oh, and pay attention – it doesn't have to be a boat that you make!" Chris smirked. "The second leg of the challenge is to climb up the side of the skull mountain. Once you reach the top, you will find two disassembled flags – one for the Bears, one for the Badgers. The first team to assemble their flag is the winner. Clear?"

"Crystal." Duncan uttered.

"Oooh, I love crystals!" Lindsay squealed, clapping her hands.

"One more thing, the first group to assemble their mode of transport gets three points, as does the first group to reach Boney Island. A final _six_ points are awarded to the group that manage to reach the top of Skull Mountain first, so there are a total of twelve available points." Chris added.

"Wait. You said that the first team to assemble the flag wins, now you're introducing points?" Gwen asked, confused.

"In case both teams assemble their flag poles at the same time, victory will go to the team with the most points."

"Now, if you'd follow me…" Chris continued, gesturing for the remaining twenty-five contestants to follow him out of the mess hall and over to the boathouse.

"So who are we voting if we lose today, Big-O?" Izzy gently elbowed the overweight teen in his side. "Tells us of your plans!"

"To be honest… I don't really know yet." Owen shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, the only person we know that's in that alliance is Heather, and most likely Duncan, too. There could be more."

"Who else could be in on the alliance?" Zoey inquired, confused. "Mike and I aren't, neither are Cody, Sierra, Izzy and you. I highly doubt Noah, Trent, Bridgette and Katie would be with Heather either, and if Duncan is on the alliance, that means that Courtney won't be."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Courtney butted into Owen, Mike, Izzy and Owen's conversation.

"You bet!" Owen exclaimed, as Mike tried desperately to hush him. "Woops."

"Alright… Spill." Courtney folded her arms and starting to tap her foot on the ground. "I'm gonna find out sooner or later, so it may as well be now."

"Well… uh… Heather's formed this bad-guy alliance, and we weren't sure who she had recruited." Zoey uttered, breaking the silence that had formed. "We deduced that Duncan was in on it, which is why we excluded you."

"_Me_? In an alliance with _Duncan_?" Courtney raised a brow. "No chance. I wouldn't join forces with that no-good cheater if my life depended on it!"

"Yeah… that's what we said." Mike gave a nervous chuckle. "We're planning on voting out Duncan tonight, then it will just be Heather."

"Sure! I'll vote with you on that one… but there's something you should know…" Courtney responded, leaning into a huddle with her four team-mates.

"Ooh, ooh! Izzy likes secrets!" Izzy's eyes grew wide.

"Well…" Courtney began, before continuing her revelation as a whisper.

"I wonder what poison she's dripping into _their _ears." Duncan smirked. "She can be manipulative, and she's feisty. That's what I liked about her."

"_Liked – _as in the past tense. Remember, you cheated on her with goth girl." Heather rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know, I'm just sayin'." Duncan chuckled nervously.

"Just saying what?" Gwen smiled. Luckily she hadn't heard what Duncan had just said, or she would most likely have gotten the wrong end of the stick… or would it be the right end?

"Nothing." Duncan put his arm around Gwen, raising said goth girl's suspicions.

"Why were you talking to _her _anyway?" Gwen inquired. By this time, Heather had already strutted away from the pair. "I mean, she's not exactly popular amongst your team."

"No reason…" Duncan uttered as he lifted his arm off of Gwen, heading over to talk to Geoff and Tyler.

Gwen just simply watched on in confusion, her suspicions high.

"So what do you think of Jay?" Lindsay innocently asked Eva. "I mean, she doesn't seem very nice – kind of like you back in-" She stopped herself from saying anything further, knowing that this would most likely anger Eva.

"Don't worry. I know what you're gonna say – that she's exactly like I was back in season one. Well I've changed now, so you don't need to worry about that. I mean, if I hadn't, would I be talking to you right now?" Eva responded, much calmer than Lindsay had expected.

"I guess you're right!" Lindsay smiled. "We can be, like, BFF's!"

"Now, now, Blondie. I'm not quite there yet." Eva chuckled. "Just because I'm not as angry anymore, doesn't mean I'm a complete girly-girl – and for the record, I never will be. As for Jo, I don't quite think she's like me, much more a complete wannabe."

"I like, so agree Ava!" Lindsay beamed, before catching up with her boyfriend, Tyler, leaving Eva to chuckle at the blonde's blissful ignorance.

"Is Eva… _laughing_?" Geoff raised a brow. "What did you do?" He asked Lindsay, who had just caught up with Geoff, Tyler and Duncan.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay blinked, completely at a loss of what Geoff meant.

"How… how did you get Eva to show any sign of emotion other than anger?" Duncan clarified things for the ditzy blonde.

"Oh! You mean Ava!" Lindsay started to nod now that she understood what Geoff originally meant. "I just talked to her. She's been going to anger management classes which have really helped her!"

"Anger management, you say?" Duncan chuckled to himself.

"What's so bad about that?" Tyler inquired, confused. "I think it's good that she's helping herself."

"Nothing, nothing…" Duncan held back his grin. "It just gave me a plan, that's all…"

"Are you trying to avoid me, cadet?" Jo frowned as she caught up to Brick, who had been walking at an unusually fast pace.

"No, ma'am, I mean, Jo." Brick uncomfortably turned to look at the jockette. "Wh-why would I do that?"

"Because you're afraid of me?" Jo snickered.

"I am _NOT _afraid of you." Brick exclaimed, stomping his foot on the ground.

"And Lindsay's got an IQ above one hundred." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Uh… I don't know how to respond to that." Brick rubbed the back of his neck, as Jo simply laughed. "Oh, look! We're here!" He awkwardly changed the subject, pointing towards the boathouse.

Upon arrival at the boathouse, Chris announced the groups. "Gwen, Sadie, Dawn, Geoff, Brick and Eva, you are the first of the two Badger groups, leaving Staci, Anne Maria, Alejandro, Lindsay, Tyler and Jo on the second." He revealed. "Mike, Zoey, Izzy, Owen, Cody and Sierra, you're the first of the two Bear groups, meaning that Heather, Courtney, Katie, Duncan, Noah, Trent and Bridgette are on the second." He added, revealing a stop watch from his pocket. "Your two minutes start… _now_!" He exclaimed, as the campers stampeded into the old boathouse.

* * *

**(BADGER TEAM: GROUP ONE)**

"Even if we do find boat parts, they'll all be rusty and unfit for use!" Gwen scowled at the interior of the damp and run down boat house, before turning to give a glance to Izzy who was cackling to herself. "Um…?" Gwen uttered, a brow raised.

"Heh-Heh-Heh…" Izzy narrowed her eyes as she picked up a parachute. "Izzy likes."

"I'm just… gonna pretend I didn't see that… okay? Okay…" Gwen, eyes widened, began to edge away from Izzy slowly, as if she were trying to get away from a wild animal without startling it.

* * *

**(BEAR TEAM: GROUP TWO)**

"Ugh! There's nothing useful in here! Just some empty boxes and fishing nets!" Heather huffed, slumping down onto an empty wooden crate.

"Come on, Heather! You can't just sit around – if you do, you'll be voted off!" Courtney frowned as Heather rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Heather stood up from the crate she was sitting on. "But only because if I don't, I'll be voted off. McLean really needs to think of better _or _more accomplishable challenges."

* * *

**(BADGER TEAM: GROUP ONE)**

"Will this do?" Sadie asked Gwen as she hoisted up a motor from behind some rubbish. "Boats have these… don't they?"

"Yes!" Gwen cheered. "Take it to our group's box and don't let it out of your sight – the other team will probably try and grab it."

"I won't!" Sadie beamed as she placed it into her team's box, before standing beside it.

* * *

**(BEAR TEAM: GROUP TWO)**

"Right, we need to find something that will actually be useful." Trent uttered, as he, Bridgette and Noah searched through three crates to no avail.

"Really? I thought we'd try and find things that would be of no use whatsoever." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Guys, guys, calm down. We've still got ninety seconds left!" Bridgette put in.

"_nine_ty?" Trent's eyes widened a little.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**NOAH: **"Trent's really got to ditch that number nine obsession of his." He gave a small chuckle, before resuming his speech. "I mean, look where that got him in season two."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**BRIDGETTE: **"Trent's my friend and all, but… that obsession he has with the number nine isn't healthy for him." She sighed, feeling uncomfortable. "I mean, the reason behind it is sweet and all, but still…"

* * *

"Yes, so let's search for stuff we can use to build our boats!" Bridgette responded, as she dug into one of the crates. "Like this!" She beamed, lifting out a large, rusty engine, prompting Noah to raise his eyebrows.

"That was just luck." Noah then rolled his eyes, as Bridgette began to rummage through another wooden crate. "You'll never find-"

"Awesome!" Trent grinned as he held up a propeller that surprisingly looked like it was fit for use.

"It seems I stand corrected." Noah sighed, as he reluctantly began to scavenge the boat house for spare parts.

* * *

**(BEAR TEAM: GROUP ONE)**

"We could probably use this as a sail." Mike squinted as he examined what seemed to be a stained mattress cover, disregarding the fact that this was an unlikely object to find in a run down boathouse.

"Right team, we've got just under a minute left – what do we all have?" Zoey gathered her group – consisting of Owen, Izzy, Mike, Cody, Sierra and herself – around in a huddle.

"I've got the sail." Mike beamed, as Zoey nodded.

"Ooh, ooh! Cody and I found this!" Sierra beamed, her eyes wide, as she held up a large wooden object.

"What's that?" Mike inquired, confused.

"It's what we'll be sitting in, silly!" Sierra chuckled, as Cody sighed. "Look, we found two sticks to match!" She added, revealing two oar-like wooden objects.

"That's… Great!" Zoey chuckled uncomfortably. "Owen, Izzy, what have you found?"

"I found this…" Owen uttered as he pointed to a large wooden pole. "It looks like one of those things that keeps the sail up… you know!"

"You mean a mast?" Cody chuckled.

"Yeah, that!" Owen grinned, as Izzy stayed quiet about the things she had found; instead, she simply narrowed her eyes and examined the competitors in the other groups closely. It didn't take long for her eyes to dawn on something she found interesting.

"Izzy has a plan… _Explosivo_ style." Izzy grinned as she leapt up onto a pile of crates and began running off into the darkness of the boathouse.

"That was… _Odd_?" Mike raised a brow.

"I know." Owen responded. "Isn't she just _amazing_?"

"Moving on…" Zoey chuckled, as Owen, Mike and Cody turned to look at the redhead. "We've still got a bit of time left, so I say we keep searching for stuff until the timer hits zero!"

"Great idea, Zoey!" Mike smiled, as Zoey blushed.

* * *

**(BADGER TEAM: GROUP TWO)**

"Ugh! This is useless! There ain't nothin' here but a few crates filled with fishing gear!" Anne Maria sighed, folding her arms and perching herself upon one of said crates.

"Think about it… We can use most of this stuff, we just need to put it together the correct way – and voila!" Alejandro tried to fill the Jersey Shore reject with what little enthusiasm she had at the start of the challenge. "… But if you don't want to…" He added. "I have something else you can do…" He narrowed his eyes at one of his fellow team-mates, as Anne Maria smirked.

"Sure thing." She grinned, as she began to walk over to said team-mate. "Staci! How's it goin'?"

"Uh… Fine I guess. I found this!" Staci beamed as she held up an old, rusty bucket.

"In what way can a bucket help us build a vehicle?" Anne Maria raised a brow.

"Well, you see, my great great great great great great-" Staci began to return to her old ways; lying about her ancestors in order to gain friends.

"Stace, I don't care about ya dead granny. I'm here to ask you if you want to be part of me and Alejandro's alliance."

"Alejandro was a jerk in World Tour, though." Staci uttered. "And plus, I've made friends this time round." She added, smiling at her newfound friends; Dawn and Sadie.

"If I promise we won't vote out your new 'friends', will you join us?" Anne Maria rolled her eyes.

"Can they join, too?" Staci clapped her hands excitedly.

"No, no, no, no. This is a secret alliance, if we have a big group; we'll get noticed and then be given a one way trip down the dock of shame!" Anne Maria replied, hushing Staci. "Actually… come to think of it, they could. As long as you tell them to vote for-" Anne Maria began whispering into Staci's ear.

"Alright." Staci agreed to Anne Maria's terms. "But why her, I mean, she seems friendly."

"It's always the friendly ones that win in this type of show. We've gotta be lookin' out for ourselves." Anne Maria explained, as Staci nodded.

"Campers! You've got twenty five seconds left – make them count!" Chris snickered into his megaphone. "I hope you all found stuff you could actually use to make a vehicle that is capable of transporting you all the way over to Boney Island."

* * *

**(BEAR TEAM: GROUP TWO)**

"I don't think we're gonna find anything else in this icky old shed." Katie sighed, bending over to rummage through one of the damp, wooden crates. As she did so, Heather noticed something glistening in the back-left pocket of her pink short-shorts.

"Is that a…?" Heather narrowed her eyes, as Katie quickly jumped up and turned around.

"A what? Where?" Katie tried, to no avail, to play the situation down.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. The red card – you have it in your pocket." Heather folded her arms.

"Uch, fine. I admit it." Katie rolled her eyes, before reaching into her back pocket and revealing the shiny red card, Chris's face etched into it.

"So who are you planning on eliminating with it and when?" Heather inquired. Katie, who thought that Heather would no doubt take the card from her, was confused for a second.

"Uh, I'm not going to use it just now. Providing I don't get eliminated tonight, I'll use it either the next challenge we lose, or the one after that." Katie replied, as Heather raised a brow.

"What about Owen?..." Heather suggested. "He's the so-called 'ring leader' of our counter alliance, and dare I say it – he's a major threat."

"TIMES UP!" Chris exclaimed, startling Katie and Heather. "It's now time for your groups to assemble your vehicles, and make it quick – this is a half hour show." He continued, expecting to hear Harold telling him that technically the show was only twenty two minutes long, roughly.

As the contestants all trudged their way out of the boathouse, some carrying their objects in crates, some in bags, and some just using their hands, Chris began to snicker.

"Now wasn't that fun?" He rhetorically asked the campers, as Heather gave him one of her death stares.

"Get on with it, McLean." Heather piped up. "Half an hour show – remember?" She mimicked the arrogant TV host.

"Yeah… right." Chris snapped out of his fit of laughter. "Get on building your vehicles so you can get to Boney Island, yada yada yada, you get the drift."

* * *

**(BEAR TEAM: GROUP ONE)**

"Right guys, what stuff do we all have now?" Owen asked enthusiastically, as everyone through their objects into a pile, Izzy, however, still refrained from throwing one of her objects in, which went unnoticed by her fellow team members.

"I think we can work with this!" Zoey smiled, attaching Owen's mast to Sierra's base. "Mike, hand me your sail will you?" She asked her boyfriend, who obliged and handed her the old mattress cover. "See look, we're nearly there!" Zoey proudly grinned, as Cody looked unsure.

"This thing doesn't look safe…" Cody uttered, worrying for his and his groups safety. "I mean, ten out of ten for effort, but this is like a sailing death machine." He continued, pointing out the numerous amounts of wood chips and rusty nails within the make-shift boat.

"Relax, Codes, it'll be fine!" Zoey assured the tech geek. "And plus, what else could we possibly use to make it better? We've gotta go with what we've got."

"She's right, ya know." Owen gave a re-assuring smile to an unsure Cody.

"How did you even find a hull that big anyway, Sierra?" Cody asked the obsessive fan-girl, looking around at the other teams, who all had to assemble their hulls from scratch.

"A girl never reveals her ways." Sierra grinned smugly.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**SIERRA: **"Okay, so, I was kind'a building a sail boat to take Cody out on a romantic date." She blushed. "But, when I heard what the challenge was, I knew that I could use what I'd already built to impress my Cody-kins."

* * *

**(BEAR TEAM: GROUP TWO)**

Heather, Katie, Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Bridgette and Noah had just finished traipsing their findings onto the beach, and, rather than collating them into a large pile, they decided to arrange them separately so that each object would not be forgotten about.

"Right, well, I say we use this thing to sit in." Heather announced, gesturing to a large, hollow, metal object.

"Okay, fine." Noah responded. "It's not too heavy, which would mean that once we're all inside it, there would be little chance of it sinking."

"You could have stopped at 'fine', bookworm." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, he's just helping out – which, to be frank, is more than what you're doing right now." Trent scowled at the delinquent.

"Oh? So that's the way you want to play it, huh, tough guy?" Duncan snarled, held back by Heather and Courtney. Trent, in turn, was held back by Katie, Bridgette and Noah, due to the fact that both Katie and Noah are rather weak.

"Guys, guys. We're gonna lose this challenge if you don't stop arguing – and I know who I'll be voting off if we do!" Bridgette intervened, giving a glance at Duncan, who narrowed his eyes in response.

"She's right, Duncan." Courtney sighed. "If you're gonna play the tough delinquent, at least do it when we're not trying to win a challenge?"

Duncan turned to look at Courtney. "Fine." He rolled his eyes. "Anything you say, Princess." He smiled, before bending down to pick up a hammer he had found in the boat house. As he bent down, Gwen was revealed to have seen the whole altercation, and Duncan's subsequent conversation with Courtney, from afar.

* * *

**(BADGER TEAM: GROUP ONE)**

"Gwen?" Dawn softly uttered, tugging on Gwen's top. "Gwen? Are you alright?"

"What?" Gwen turned around, clearly feeling a little bit lost. "Sorry… yeah, I'm fine." She managed to utter.

"Your aura states otherwise." Dawn sighed. "Moments ago, your aura was mainly a love struck blue, but now, it has been overcome with dark blues and light greens."

"What does that mean?" Gwen inquired, barely paying attention.

"It means that you have been overcome with feelings of suspicion and distrust." Dawn revealed, as Gwen simply let out a sigh.

"Sounds about right…" Gwen perched herself upon one of the many boulders that took up the beach area.

"What's happened?" Dawn inquired, putting a sympathetic hand on the goth-girl's shoulder.

"Oh, you know the usual – Duncan ever so slightly flirting with Courtney." Gwen revealed, her head resting in her hands.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of negative news, but if your relationship with Duncan is bringing you such heartache and is filled with distrust, maybe it's time to call it off?" Dawn suggested, as Gwen lifted her head up to look at the moon child.

"Before this season began, I'd say you were crazy, but now… you might be correct." Gwen let out another sigh, before she and Dawn returned to their team to help out with the assembly of their group's boat.

"Nice of you to join us, dudettes!" Geoff innocently remarked.

"Lay off it, Geoff." Gwen responded, not in the mood for jokes or silly quips.

"It was just a joke, Gwen…" Geoff replied, confused at Gwen's 'downer' mood, as he put it.

"I'm sure she knows you were joking, Geoff. She's just not in the mood for it at the moment." Dawn clarified.

"… Okay, well… sorry, Gwen." Geoff gave the goth girl a sympathetic smile.

"It's fine." Gwen uttered. "Now, hows about we construct our boat."

"Correction: VE-HI-CLE!" Chris interjected, as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Well, Gwen and I found this!" Sadie beamed as she proudly held up a rusty boat motor.

"Great!" Dawn smiled. "If you attach it to a hull, which we can easily construct with all of these materials, then all we'll need is a propeller!"

"I can help with that." Eva added, revealing a small propeller. "It looks to be a perfect fit."

"EEEEI!" Sadie squealed in excitement. "We are _sooooo_ going to win!"

"I don't think we should make assumptions just yet." Brick tapped Sadie's shoulder, before pointing to the two Bear teams, who both already had a hull.

Sadie didn't utter a word, as her smile dropped.

* * *

**(BADGER TEAM: GROUP TWO)**

Alejandro, Anne Maria, Staci, Lindsay, Tyler and Jo didn't get off to a great start – mainly due to Jo's bossiness, and Anne Maria's unwillingness to take orders 'from a girl that dressed like a boy.'

"I've seen Chihuahuas with better fashion senses than you." Anne Maria rolled her eyes.

"Oh – I'm sorry! I thought this was Total Drama – I didn't know that I enrolled in Canada's Next Top Model!" Jo quipped, as Anne Maria scowled at the jockette.

"Girls, girls, we're all on the same team here – there's no need for arguing! It will only cause us to lose." Alejandro spoke up, as Jo and Anne Maria turned to look at the Latino teen.

"I guess you have a point…" Jo uttered. "But this isn't over, Hairspray!"

"You bet it isn't, Tracksuit!" Anne Maria growled.

"I'm not being mean or anything, but Hairspray and Tracksuit have funny names. I could have sworn they were called Jay and Anna Mario, though." Lindsay narrowed her eyes.

"They're called Jo and Anne Maria, Linds." Tyler rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"So I got their names a little wrong, no need to laugh at me." Lindsay sighed, turning away from her boyfriend.

"I was just laughing at how cute you are." Tyler smiled, as Lindsay's sad face turned into a smile.

"Really?" Lindsay asked. "Oh, Tyler!" She added, before giving said Jock a cuddle.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**ALEJANDRO: **"This group is going to lose big time. Seriously?! I get put on a team with the dumb blonde, the useless Jock, the Jersey Shore reject, the Loud-mouth and the aggressive jockette?! SERIOUSLY, CHRIS? The least you could do would be put my lovely Heather on my team, rather than these useless imbeciles." He punched the side of the confessional toilet, breaking through it, leaving a hole behind. "Guess what? I'M NOT EVEN SORRY ABOUT THAT!"

* * *

**(BEAR TEAM: GROUP TWO)**

Duncan and Trent had finally managed to look past their differences for the sake of the challenge, and were now helping out in the construction of their team's boat.

"I found this old engine/motor type thing in the Boathouse. Will it be of any use to us?" Bridgette inquired, holding up the slightly rust boat-motor. "I mean, it doesn't look safe."

"Safe-Shmafe. If it works, we'll use it." Duncan snatched the boat part from the Surfer girl's hand. He then proceeded to work it into the metallic hull they had sitting in front of them. "It fits, now we just need'a test it." Duncan uttered.

"Test it how?" Courtney narrowed her eyes. "When did you become a boat expert?"

"When you've been in Juvie – Stuff like this is elementary." Duncan grinned, as he started up the motor. "And it looks like it works."

"Good. Now turn it off and attach the propeller." Courtney folded her arms, snatching Trent's propeller out of his hands and handing it to the delinquent.

"Why thank you, Princess." Duncan smiled deviously.

"Lose it." Courtney scowled, as Duncan chuckled at how easy Courtney is to wind up.

"Ugh! Get on with it already!" Heather snapped with impatience, prompting Duncan to fit the propeller in.

"Hooray." Noah uttered unenthusiastically when the motor revved up and the propeller began to spin.

"The second bear group have completed the construction of their vehicle!" Chris announced through his megaphone, standing upon the dock of shame. "This means that they are awarded the first three points of the challenge! Now, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Katie and Noah – you can relax until the other groups assemble their vehicles. If you so wish, you can help out with any other group you desire."

"Noah and Heather? Help? They barely did anything to build this thing!" Duncan laughed, as Heather shot dagger eyes at him.

"Watch it, convict." Heather snarled.

* * *

**(BADGER TEAM: GROUP ONE)**

As Geoff, Brick and Eva completed the construction of their groups hull, Gwen, Dawn and Sadie had put together a working engine and propeller.

"Wait! Wait! We need a mast and sail!" Sadie exclaimed, shocked that the rest of her team had 'forgotten'.

"Sadie, this is a motor boat – not a sail boat." Dawn tried to calm a frantic Sadie.

"We need it, though! For back-up!" Sadie exclaimed, before running towards to two metre long pieces of wood. "Because we don't have enough time to get a mast, these will have to do!"

"Uh… What for?" Gwen inquired, confused as to why Sadie had brought the group relatively useless objects.

"To row, silly!" Sadie beamed. "We can't have a boat without rowers."

"They're called oars." Eva uttered as she finished helping Geoff and Brick constructing the hull.

"Oars, Shmoars." Sadie giggled. "Wait, s'mores! I love s'mores!"

"Oh, jeez." Geoff rolled his eyes. "Right, guys, pass the engine here." He continued, as Gwen handed him the motor they had prepared.

"And that should slot in right about… here!" Geoff smiled as he finished the construction of the boat.

"Well, dude and dudette – we're done!" Geoff beamed, as Chris examined their construction work.

"…And Badger group one take second place!" Chris announced, as the other two teams hurried to build their vehicles.

* * *

**(BADGER TEAM: GROUP TWO)**

Because Jo and Anne Maria continued to bicker, Alejandro decided that it was up to him to complete the construction of their boat, and so recruited the help of Staci, Tyler and Lindsay to help.

"Well guys, I think we did a pretty good job." Alejandro smiled to Staci, Tyler and Lindsay. "And by 'we', I mean, the four of us." He then scowled at the overly tanned Jersey Shore reject and the jockette.

"Hey, it ain't my fault! She was disrespectin' the tan!" Anne Maria tried to defend herself.

"Tan? I thought it was spray paint!" Jo snickered, as Anne Maria growled.

"Oh no you didn't!" Anne Maria snarled. "Hold me back! HOLD. ME. _BACK!_" She exclaimed as she ran for the Jockette.

"Oh, please." Jo smirked, as she held one of her hands out at the same height of Anne Maria's hair while charging. Moments later, Jo's plan proved successful: Anne Maria had charged straight into Jo's hand, and because her hair was sprayed stiff, Jo was able to keep her at arms length.

"The last of the Badger's teams become the third team to finish building their boats." Chris announced. "Hurry up, Bears!"

* * *

**(BEAR TEAM: GROUP ONE)**

"Right, we've got our hull, mast, sail and oars. What else do we need?" Mike finished screwing everything together.

"Uh, look around, we've got a rowing boat – all of the other teams have got motorboats. We're gonna lose this one big time." Cody sighed.

"When in doubt…" Izzy put in. "SPEED BOAT OUT!" She exclaimed, revealing a large, motor-like object from her back pocket.

"H-How did that even fit in there?" Zoey raised her eyebrows. "On second thought, I don't wanna know."

"Izzy! Why didn't you tell us you had a motor?!" Mike asked the crazy redhead.

"Izzy likes to be spontaneous." Izzy grinned, knowing that her 'motor' had some modifications that would come in handy later on.

Now that the group had Izzy's motor, they attached it to the back end of the hull, but, upon further inspection, Mike noticed something off about the 'motor'.

"Uh… Izzy? Are you sure this is a motor?" Mike inquired, as the object looked strangely like something else. "I mean, it doesn't even come with a propeller attached to it…"

"Now that the last group have officically produced a mode of transport I declare this race…" Chris interrupted Mike and Izzy.

"The motor works in mysterious ways." Izzy simply uttered, as she, Zoey, Mike, Owen, Cody and Sierra climbed into the boat. "So does Explosivo." She finished, as flicked a switch on the 'motor', which sent the boat speeding across the water.

"ON!" Chris exclaimed, as the three remaining groups tried desperately to catch up with Izzy's team.

Duncan, Geoff and Jo revved up their respective teams' engines, sending the three boats speeding off into the waters of Wawanakwa – their top speed, however, was not even close to matching Izzy's.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Cody yelled, before holding his mouth. Moments later, his face began to grow green.

"If you do, do it in here!" Sierra grinned, as she held up a barf bag labelled 'Cody's DNA' with a heart shape beside it. The sight of this bag prompted Cody to hurl straight away, and to Sierra's glee – into the barf bag.

"Does this thing not come with a break?!" Mike exclaimed as he clung on to Zoey.

"Nope." Izzy simply gave a smile to the MPD.

Due to the fact the boat was going extremely fast, Mike's shirt was ripped off and blown away.

"My shirt!" Mike exclaimed as he turned back, as if there was a chance he would be able to catch it.

"Explosivo giveth, and Explosivo taketh away." Izzy hung her head, closed her eyes and put her hands together, as if she was mourning Mike's shirt.

"Oh no." Zoey uttered, fearing that Vito would rear his head now that Mike's shirt had been blown off.

"Don't worry, Zoey! I've got my personalities under control, remember! That time I went Svetlana was a one off!" Mike smiled.

Moments later, however, due to this being a cartoon, a gel-like substance whipped into Mike's hair, which would only happen in cartoons, prompting him to revert to his old personality switching ways and turned into Vito.

"Long time, no see, Red!" Vito grinned, putting his arm around Zoey as she sighed.

"Not agai-" Zoey uttered, but was interrupted by Vito.

"Wait! I'm a taken man! Where is my Annie?!" Vito exclaimed as he tried to stand up, only to be urged to sit down by Zoey.

"She's on the other team. We're in the middle of a challenge right now, so could you just be nice and revert back to Mike?" Zoey sighed.

"Heck no! I only just got out!" Vito announced. "I'm in this for the long run, baby."

Back with the other three groups, it was pretty much a battle for second place as they had all accepted that Izzy's team would reach the island first. However, it was still all to play for.

"Eat fish!" Duncan exclaimed as he caught a fish from the river and through it at Tyler, who managed to to duck, therefore dodging the flying fish, leaving it to hit Gwen in the face.

"Nice shot!" Courtney smirked, as Duncan's face dropped.

"Sorry, Gwen!" Duncan yelled, as Heather made their team's boat go faster, putting them in second place.

"Are you alright?" Dawn inquired.

"I'm fine." Gwen, who had just finished wiping the sea water off of her face, replied.

"Not you, the fish! Are you okay, poor fishie." Dawn stroked the fish, before returning it to the water, prompting Gwen to shake her head and turn away.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Alejandro sighed, as his group were currently in last place. "We've got a lot of distance to make up!"

"Let me take control of this." Anne Maria pushed Jo away from the motor, and began to tweak it, which somehow made the boat travel ever so slightly faster. "Simple." She gave a glance to Jo, who scowled in response.

"Simple." Jo mimicked Anne Maria. "It's a shame that it's clearly simpler than applying a tan correctly."

Gaining distance, Alejandro, Jo, Lindsay, Anne Maria, Tyler and Staci's group's boat had now overtaken the other Badger team boat, and was nearing second place.

"Oh, hello, Chica!" Alejandro chuckled lightly as he came level with Heather's boat. "And, goodbye!" He finished, as his boat sped up into second place.

"UCH!" Heather exclaimed. "STUPID BOAT!"

However, Anne Maria's tweaking of the boat's engine was nowhere near enough to gain first place, as Izzy's team and just reached the destination.

"WOOH!" Owen cheered as the boat his team were sitting continued to accelerate until it collided with the mountain.

A couple of minutes later, Mike, the last of the group to do so, regained consciousness.

"Where am I…?" Mike uttered as he rubbed his head.

"Mike?" Zoey smiled. "You're back!"

"Where did I go? Why are we lying in a boat wreck?" Mike sat up.

"Well, Vito returned, and Izzy crashed the boat into Skull Mountain." Zoey explained, before letting out a little chuckle.

"Wow." Mike uttered. "I have a really unusual life."

"You can say that again." Zoey continued to chuckle as she helped Mike to his feet.

"Mike, Zoey, Izzy, Owen, Sierra and Cody win three points!" Chris announced from his position at the top of the Boney Island mountain. "This means that the Bears are winning six-to-nothing in points."

"No surprises there." Alejandro uttered as his group's boat arrived, closely followed by Heather's, and around half a minute later, Gwen's.

As the three boats docked at the island, Cody, Sierra, Owen, Mike and Zoey had already began to ascend the mountain, as Izzy chose to wait behind, informing her team that she had "plans."

"I hope you don't expect me to climb that, with these nails." Anne Maria rolled her eyes, before examining her nails.

"Uh… If you don't, you'll face certain elimination from your team mates they lose the challenge." Chris explained as Anne Maria let out a small 'hmph' before walking towards the mountain that her team-mates were climbing.

"Uh… Izzy… What are you doing?" Anne Marie asked the Psycho-Hose-Beast.

"Nothing that need concern you." Izzy responded. "But if you wish to know, hold onto this." She continued, placing a small rope in her hands. "You ready?"

"Uh, yeah…?" Anne Maria responded, unsure as to whether she should have said 'yes' or 'no'.

"Great!" Izzy grinned. "Three… Two… One… _Boom-Boom_!" She proceeded to press a little red button, which in turn, caused the object the rope Anne Maria was holding was attached to, to blast up into the air. "HE-HE-HE!" Izzy giggled as she and Anne Maria were sent hurdling up into the air, all the while Anne Maria was screaming for her life.

"Nice tactics from Izzy for the Bears!" Chris chuckled, watching Anne Maria squirm. "And it looks like she's picked up a couple hitch hikers!" He added, watching as one-by-one, the contestants climbing up the side of the mountain were caught in a large net Izzy had attached to her jet-pack-like object.

Soon enough, Izzy, Anne Maria, and their net full of contestants flew higher than the peak of the mountain. "Uh… you can come down now?" Chris exclaimed through the megaphone. Within seconds, the jet-pack started to run out of fuel, sending the campers slap bang onto the mountain.

"Oooh – that's got to hurt!" Chris winced, somewhat feeling the campers' pain. "But for the sake of points, I think we should watch an action reply to find out who actually reached the top of the mountain first!"

Chef then brought out a small television screen, playing a slow motion replay of the campers' landing.

"Well… According to this footage, Brick was the first one to touch the top of the mountain, evening out the score to six-six!" Chris revealed, as Brick reached his hand out from under the pile of campers and lifted his thumb up. "Now for the final part of the task!" He added, to the groaning of the campers. "Assembling your team's flag!"

The campers continued to groan, much to the annoyance of Chris.

"C'mon… it's just sticking a pole into the ground and attaching a piece of cloth to it." Chris gave a frown to the campers, who slowly got themselves up off of the ground.

After a painfully long ten minutes, Chris decides to call the challenge off, fearing that he may be losing viewers for every painfully boring second that this part of the challenge had screen-time.

"And, it looks like we have a tie." Chris announced dully. "Meet me at the elimination ceremony tonight, yada yada yada, Bears, you're first, Badgers, you're up second. Got it? Okay." He then turned round to face his helicopter, which Chef had already started up. "Oh, and, make your own way back to the island, won't you?"

"Are you kidding me? You can't do this to us! _I _was a C.I.T!" Courtney stamped her foot down on the ground like a petulant child.

"Give it a rest, princess." Duncan moaned, fed up with the former C.I.T's tantrum.

"Don't call me _princess, _you ex-con!" Courtney snarled, turning to look away from the delinquent.

"Give it a rest already!" Jo grunted as she stormed past Courtney.

* * *

**(THREE QUARTERS OF AN HOUR LATER – THE LAST OF THE CAMPERS HAD FINALLY MANAGED TO RETURN TO THEIR CABIN ON WAWANAKWA)**

"We saw you talking to the 'good-guys' alliance earlier, we hope you're not a traitor." Heather narrowed her eyes as she and Duncan drew Courtney to one side.

"Of course not!" Courtney defended herself. "I actually found out who they're going to be voting for tonight!" She smirked.

"Who?" Heather inquired, losing her patience.

"Little ol' delinquent boy over here." Courtney gave a smirk to Duncan who narrowed his eyes in response. "I suppose I could divert half of their alliance's votes to someone else, though…"

"DO IT!" Duncan snapped, as Courtney chuckled.

"Fine, I'll get them to vote for…" Courtney began to whisper, making sure nobody was around to hear.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

Courtney had the Bears' cabin all to herself, as the good guys alliance, consisting of Owen, Mike, Zoey, Izzy, Cody, Sierra, and suspected to consist of Trent, Bridgette and Noah, were either at the main lodge, or were out looking for cards.

"This should do the trick." She smirked as she admired her handy work: a note, supposedly written by Owen, it read:

_Dear Mike and Zoey,_

_I've changed my mind. We will no longer be voting for Duncan._

_Instead, we will be voting for Izzy._

_From, Big-O, xox_

Courtney then proceeded to tuck the letter into a small envelope, decorating said envelope with swirls and hearts.

"You were awesome in today's challenge, Zoey!" Courtney heard Mike and Zoey walking up the stairs to the cabin. She knew she had to hide herself, and so she quickly crawled under one of the bunk beds, were she found a rotting apple core, a half eaten chocolate bar, and other disgusting things, prompting her to dry heave.

"I can't take any credit, Mike, you did great constructing the boat!" Zoey smiled as she and Mike entered the cabin. "I'll just grab my lipstick from the desk, and then I'll meet you at the mess hall!" She added, as Mike exited the cabin, giving the red-head a wave and a smile.

"I'm so lucky to have a guy like him…" Zoey uttered to herself, when her eyes came to land upon the note that 'Owen' had written. "What's this?" She raised a brow, before picking the letter up and opening it.

"Dear Mike and Zoey… No longer be voting for Duncan… Voting for Izzy… Big-O, kiss-cuddle-kiss?!" Zoey read the note aloud. "That does not sound like something Owen would write, or do… But I know who would." She uttered to herself, before swiftly exiting the cabin, taking the note with her, all to Courtney's pleasure.

Outside the main lodge, Zoey came upon Owen and Izzy sitting together, kissing, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh… guys…" Zoey tried to break up the kissing session. "GUYS!" She raised her voice, much to the shock of Owen and Izzy.

"_What_?!" Owen turned to look at the redhead. "We were kind'a in the middle of something!"

"That can wait!" Zoey announced. "But I found this… and I think I know who wrote it." Zoey revealed, handing the letter to Owen.

"It can't be? Can it?" Owen inquired, confused, as Zoey simply sighed.

**"Bears! Get your butts over to the campfire ceremony, pron-****_to!" _****Chris' voice echoed through the camp.**

* * *

Soon enough, the members of the Killer Bears turned up at the campfire pit after they had each placed their vote in the confessional outhouse.

"Campers… You are here today because of your appalling efforts in the last leg of the challenge." Chris began the campfire ceremony. "I only have twelve marshmallows sitting on this plate, meaning that one of you will be taking a one way trip down the dock of shame _tonight!_" He explained, as Duncan rolled his eyes, Heather folded her arms, and Izzy grinned deviously.

"I can reveal, that the first marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen!" The large, blonde teen gleefully caught his marshmallow, showing no hesitance in eating it whatsoever. "The next marshmallows go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zoey!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katie!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Cody!" The aforementioned campers all caught their marshmallows. "We're now halfway through. The next four marshmallows go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney!" The former C.I.T. proudly caught her marshmallow.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And the only other person on the team _not _to receive any votes… Izzy!" The ginger haired girl caught her marshmallow, though she was confused – the note said someone was planning on voting her out?

"Duncan, Heather, Sierra… There are only two marshmallows left… and I can tell you, that with only two votes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Duncan _receives the second to last one!" The delinquent smugly walked over to Chris and retrieved his marshmallow.

"The final sugary treat for the Bears goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather!" Chris revealed, as Sierra's jaw dropped.

"_What_?!" Sierra uttered, confused as to why she was eliminated. "What did I do?!"

"You tried to get Izzy vote off! We all read the letter!" Owen snapped, as Chef started to escort the crazy fan girl to the boat of losers.

"I did not!" Sierra wailed as she was thrown on to the dingy old boat. "I was-!" She exclaimed, but the noise of the boat drowned out her words.

"Yes… you were eliminated." Chris chuckled from the campfire pit. "Campers, you all are safe. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"She's gone… she's finally _gone._" Cody's face grew into a smile. "I feel so free!"

"I still can't believe she'd betray you like that, Izzy." Zoey uttered, as Izzy played with her marshmallow.

"Really?" Heather butted in. "She's an obsessive crazy stalker, and you don't think she'd backstab you?!"

"Well… no." Zoey responded, as Heather turned her head away.

"And look what happened. She stabbed you in the back." Heather finished, before walking off to the Bears' cabin.

* * *

**(IN THE BADGER CABIN; BOYS SIDE)**

Tyler, Geoff, Brick, Lindsay, Gwen and Eva had gathered in the boys' side of the Badgers' cabin, and were discussing the elimination ceremonies.

"So who do you reckon got the boot?" Geoff asked, as Lindsay's eyes widened.

"Someone got boots?!" Lindsay inquired, clapping her hands together. "Where, where, where?! Is it a sale? I bet it's a sale! EEEEEI!"

"I think he meant, who do you think got eliminated, Linds." Tyler calmed his girlfriend down, as she had now started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh…" Lindsay uttered, clearly saddened that there wasn't a sale on.

"I hope it was that no good, lying, manipulative Heather!" Eva snarled, before taking deep breaths in and out like her psychiatrist told her to.

"I doubt it. We would've already heard the cheers." Brick chuckled, as Alejandro entered.

"Lindsay! There's something you need to know!" Alejandro panted, as if he was out of breath.

"Ooooh! It's a sale, isn't it?!" Lindsay beamed.

"No…?" Alejandro narrowed his eyes. "I just overheard Staci talking to Dawn and Sadie. She's planning on eliminating you tonight!"

"Really?" Lindsay inquired. "Why would Donna, Sarah and Selena vote for me?!"

"I don't know, but it looks like Staci was the one to come up with the plan!" Alejandro lied, as the others looked on, confused. "But don't worry… I've got a plan."

**"Badgers, it's time for your elimination ceremony!" Chris announced through the loud speakers. "So get down here so we can get on with it!"**

* * *

At the bonfire pit, the Badgers' team all awaited their fate. "Right, Badgers, like I said to the Bears, you showed terrible effort in the last part of the challenge. It all looked so promising – where did it go?!" Chris began, as the contestants moaned. "Anyway. There are twelve of you sitting before me, and only eleven marshmallows on this plate. If I say your name, come up and collect your marshmallow…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sadie!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alejandro!" Chris announced, as each of the ten campers got up and collected their marshmallows. "Lindsay, Staci… This is the final marshmallow of the night… The person whose name I do not call out must immediately leave the island, and they can't come back! _EV-ER!_" He announced, as Lindsay gulped. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lindsay! Staci, you're going home!" Lindsay gleefully got up and ran to collect her sugary treat.

"But… you said I'd be safe?" Staci turned to look at Anne Maria.

"I lied." Anne Maria uttered as Staci was dragged down the dock of shame by the one and only Chef Hatchet.

"Fun fact, my great-great-great-great-great-great…" Staci began to whittle off the word 'great' until the distance of the lake drowned out her voice.

"Thank god that's over." Jo broke the silence, before heading off to her cabin.

"Well, folks! It was a back-stabbing frenzy today! Will Cody win now that Sierra's gone? Will Alejandro finally get his comeuppance? And more importantly, will Lindsay _ever _realise that there aren't any sales on this island?-" Chris was interrupted by a squealing Lindsay.

"DID YOU SAY… _SALE_?" Lindsay squealed, excited.

"Find out next time on… _Total… Drama… Recall_!" Chris concluded, as the screen faded to black.

* * *

**(VOTING CONFESSIONALS):**

**KILLER BEARS:**

**(BRIDGETTE): **I'm voting for Heather tonight.

**(CODY): **I gotta vote for Sierra tonight, she's just getting too creepy of late.

**(COURTNEY): ** Goodbye Sierra!

**(DUNCAN): **Got to hand it to her, if this plan is successful, Courtney will have just saved my sorry butt! Goodbye stalker girl.

**(HEATHER): **Looks like creepy fan girl is a backstabber, huh. Courtney, I don't give you enough credit.

**(IZZY): **Ooooh! Sierra will pay for trying to eliminate Izzy!

**(KATIE): **I'm voting for Sierra!

**(MIKE): **I guess my vote goes to Sierra tonight.

**(NOAH): **I'm voting for Heather. She's clearly the ringleader of some sort of alliance.

**(OWEN): **I can't believe Sierra would try and eliminate Izzy like that… So I'm gonna have to vote for her.

**(SIERRA): **My alliance and I agreed we'd take down Duncan! This is my season to shine!

**(TRENT): **Get Duncan outta here!

**(ZOEY): **Tonight, my vote goes to Sierra.

**TOTAL VOTES:**

**SIERRA **9

**HEATHER **2

**DUNCAN **2

* * *

**SCREAMING BADGERS:**

**(ALEJANDRO): **By diverting three votes onto Lindsay, Staci set up her own downfall.

**(ANNE MARIA): **Goodbye, Staci!

**(BRICK): **I'm going to vote for Staci tonight!

**(DAWN): **I feel sorry for voting Lindsay out, but Staci said we should, and she's my friend.

**(EVA): **Not cool voting for Lindsay, Staci. What has she done to you?!

**(GEOFF): **I vote for Alejandro!

**(GWEN): **I'm gonna vote for Staci. She's toned down the lying, but I don't really speak to her… and voting for Lindsay? She's done more than you have!

**(JO): **I vote for that over-tanned tangerine Anne Maria!

**(LINDSAY):** I'm voting for Sarah, Alejandro said she was voting for me!

**(SADIE): **Staci had a plan to get us further in the game by voting out Lindsay – Sorry Linds!

**(STACI): **Anne Maria told us to vote for Lindsay.

**(TYLER): **Apparently Staci's voting for my Lindsay! Not on my watch!

**TOTAL VOTES:**

**STACI **7

**LINDSAY **3

**ALEJANDRO **1

**ANNE MARIA **1

* * *

**24th: Staci**

**25th: Sierra**

**26th: Leshawna**

**27th: Harold**

**28th: Scott**

**29th: DJ**

**30th: Cameron**

**31st: Blaineley**

**32nd: Justin**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews!:**

**Light of the Dawn: **Thank you so much! Yeah, I'm including Katie & Sadie, I know you also included Staci in that bracket, but since I just eliminated her, it's kind of hypocritical if I said her, too. I did give her mini storylines, though, such as her little friendship with Dawn and Sadie, and her exit storyline this chapter! I so want to include Sadie more, as I've already given Katie a plot line that will see her get to the merge, but Sadie, the way the story is heading, it's not looking good:(! Hopefully I can turn things around! Yeah, I'm planning on a team-switch in which Dawn and Noah are put on the same team, and since they're both misfit-y type characters, I'm planning on having them interact. Noah/Katie will just be a friendship more than anything. Apologies that there wasn't much Noah this chapter, but I can assure you (SPOILER ALERT) that he makes it to the merge!

**RedEyedWarrior: **Yeah, it was based off of the Saw series, well, sort of. It was based off of a Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated episode which was inspired by the Saw franchise! I sound so childish with my Scooby Doo talk! Yeah, one of my favourites, Izzy, crushing one of my least favourites, Duncan, had to be included in there! Thank you for your constant support and sorry for the slow update! I am still planning on writing the horror fic, I've just had to put things on hold now that I'm back at school.

**Slendie258: **The capturing was supposed to build up to the challenge! I wanted a decent build up rather than just 'It's a VR challenge, get in.' haha, but I get where you're coming from 100%.

**Munchlax Jr: **Yeah, I didn't want to split Leshawna and Harold up, so that's why I decided not to vote off Staci that chapter. I'm planning on bringing back the Aftermath Show, with Sierra as the host, so their will definitely be cameos in there!

**ShadedLyht: **Thank you! I included confessionals today of what people thought of Jo's return!

**Sammy luvs food: **I made a mini fight between Trent & Duncan today! I may not include Gwent, if I'm honest, it depends how things go. There will, however, by a Gwuncan break up!

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the incredibly slow update, guys! I've recently went back to school, and homework and procrastination have gotten the better of me! So Staci and Sierra are the next two to fall victim to the total drama bad guys? What did you all think? This won't be the last you see of Sierra, though! I can promise you that! She will return as an Aftermath Host! It may not be as good as being in the game, but there's more focus on her, so if you're a Sierra lover, don't stop reading:D! Thank you all for the continued support, it means a lot! If you'd like to check out my one-shots 'With You' and 'Room 403', I'd greatly appreciate it! Stray away from 'Not the Only One', as it's kinda rushed and cheesy! Anyway, G'bye! (Also, this is my longest chapter to date, with 10,459 words!)


	8. Keep Your Cards Close to Your Chest

**KILLER BEARS: **OWEN, IZZY, MIKE, ZOEY, BRIDGETTE, TRENT, DUNCAN, HEATHER, CODY, COURTNEY, NOAH & KATIE.

**SCREAMING BADGERS: **GWEN, BRICK, DAWN, SADIE, LINDSAY, TYLER, ANNE MARIA, ALEJANDRO, EVA, STACI & GEOFF.

* * *

**A/N to Knifez R Us: After writing the start of this challenge, I remembered someone else had done the exact challenge (it's a throwback one), and so I looked up all the fic's I read, and it was your most recent one – so, instead of cutting out what I had already written, I decided for Chris to be his usual, twister self and change the challenge half-way through. Even though Chris bashes the challenge, they aren't my views. Anyway, if you'd still like to read it, here it is:**

**Warning: Lindsay and Izzy may seem even weirder than usual in this chapter. You have been warned.**

**Also, I've been planning a really big story for Mike/Zoey ever since I wrote the first chapter, and it kicks off this chapter. The story-line is so big that it will continue to play out in season six. WHAT? Did I just give a major spoiler away? Uh… yeah… Spoilers?**

* * *

_Keep Your Cards Close to Your Chest_

It was the morning after the night before for Cody. The morning still being the morning, but the night before was the night that Sierra was eliminated – thus, giving Cody the freedom and fresh air he needed.

"Ah!" Cody yawned as he sat beside Noah and Trent at the Mess Hall table that was allocated to their team, the Killer Bears. "There's nothing like the smell of breathing space in the morning."

"Glad to see Sierra go, huh?" Noah raised a brow and smiled a little – he, too was getting fed up with her constant fan-girling.

"You bet." Cody beamed. "I finally feel like my lungs aren't going to cave in!"

"She was really obsessive, I mean, really?" Trent rolled his eyes as Cody and Noah stared at them, the former's mouth ajar.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Noah broke the awkwardness that Trent was so ignorant to see.

"Okay, y-you do that…" Trent uttered, clearly not paying attention, as his sights were focused on something else: Gwen – who had just entered the room.

"Well it looks like we've lost the music man." Noah uttered, to no response. "…Uh… Cody?" He continued, but Cody's eyes were also fixated on the teal-headed girl.

"I give up. I _officially _give up." Noah sighed as he picked up his cereal bowl and moved to another free seat on the Bears' table.

"Right, like, I could totally imagine this…" Lindsay chuckled to Tyler on the opposite side of the room to the Bears. "Like, imagine if flowers were actually tiny little people. Would that not be great! They're so pretty and cute!" She began to clap her hands, excited at the idea that flowers could have conscious thoughts and emotions.

"Uh… Not that that's not a great idea, but… Have you taken anything from Izzy?" Tyler uttered, as Lindsay began speaking to a flower she had picked earlier.

"What? Sorry, Taylor. Daisy here was telling me about her sweeth sixteenth!" Lindsay smiled innocently as Tyler's eyes widened.

"Uh… nothing, it doesn't matter… You just, uh… keep talking to the flower-I-I mean Daisy!" Tyler began to edge away from the ditzy blonde.

"Rose sounds so nasty! I can't believe she would rip out your petals like that!" Lindsay began to empathise with the flower she was caressing with her hand. "At least she didn't steal your boyfriend Dandelion."

"I hope you don't mind me intruding, but, who has a boyfriend, and why are you sitting alone?" Alejandro charmed the bandana off of Lindsay's head.

"I'm not alone! – I've got Tyl-" Lindsay stopped speaking as she turned to find that Tyler had left her on her own. "Oh… Anyway, it doesn't matter, I've got Daisy her to keep me company!" She beamed, jolting her hand forward and holding the flower a mere few centimetres away from the Latino teen's face. "She's got a boyfriend, so don't try and flirt with her, Dandelion get's very protective!" She whispered, holding her hand by her mouth as if to prevent Daisy from reading her lips.

_What. The. Heck. Just. Happened? _Alejandro thought to himself, as Lindsay's blue eyes stared innocently into his. "You don't need to worry about me hitting on a flower." Alejandro rolled his eyes, before walking over to get his breakfast bowl from Chef.

"Don't listen to him, Daisy!" Lindsay scowled at Alejandro from across the room, as she stroked one of Daisy's petals.

Back on the Bears' table, Owen and Izzy were talking.

"I've gotta say, Big-O, I love having you as my teddy bear boyfriend. You're so cuddly and soft!" Izzy grinned as she cuddled into the large teen.

"Thanks, Izzy!" Owen beamed, taking Izzy's compliment how it should have been taken – as a compliment. "I can always count on you to brighten up my morning!"

"You can count on my for many things, my dear Owen, many things." Izzy responded, nodding her head slowly with a devious grin on her face.

"Uh… like what?" Owen inquired, as Izzy turned to face the blonde teen.

"Oh, you know. Smuggling gummy bears into Antarctica, clearing your debt with Ronald McDonald's mafia, things like that." Izzy beamed.

"I've always wanted to smuggle gummy bears into Antarctica!" Owen cheered. "You know me so well!"

"Don't I just." Izzy nodded contently. "Wait a second. Hold the train. Rewind the tape. Is that… Daisy?!" She uttered to herself as she eyed up Lindsay from across the room.

Moments later, she leaped off of Owen's lap and ran over to grab a seat next to Lindsay.

"Daisy, what a surprise! I never thought I'd see you here again!" Izzy beamed as Lindsay smiled. "How have things been with Pea-pod? Did you break up with him? He was bad news anyway!"

"You know Daisy, too?" Lindsay asked the ginger-haired girl. "How long have you known each other?"

"We met in season one during the awake-a-thon challenge. She was going through a rough patch in her marriage and I totally helped her through it." Izzy explained as Lindsay nodded. "Her husband, Pea-Pod, was staying out late in bars. She was highly suspicious that he was cheating but she never had any proof."

"Oh, well I'm glad she's moved on!" Lindsay smiled, as Izzy narrowed her eyes. "She's got a new boyfriend – he's called Dandelion!" Lindsay explained, as Izzy nodded. "They're so cute together! She thinks he's going to propose this weekend! Eeeeek!"

"I'm so glad you got your life back, Lil' Deezy!" Izzy winked at the flower, as Alejandro's eye twitched from across the room.

"All aboard the train to Crazy-ville." Alejandro uttered, as Chris entered the room, his grin wider than ever.

"Attention campers!" Chris sought the attention of the twenty three remaining contestants. "Today's challenge will be an alternate version of a challenge that took place last season!" He revealed.

"_Another _throwback challenge?" Gwen uttered from her seat.

"The producers must be losing their creative edge." Noah rolled his eyes.

"If you'd _let me finish_…" Chris narrowed his eyes at the cynical bookworm and the goth. "You'd know that this is not any ordinary challenge, no, this is a throwback challenge with a twist!" He revealed. "Last season, six of you, Anne Maria, Brick, Dawn, Jo, Mike and Zoey, competed in this challenge. In said challenge, you had to buzz in and confess to your embarrassing secret if it was read aloud." He reminded the campers, who blushed. "Well, today, you will be facing this challenge all over again! But this time, you will be doing it 200 feet in the air!"

"What? No! Nuh uh! Not happening!" Owen shook his head frantically, recalling the horrors he faced aboard the plane back in the third season.

"Relax, Big-O! I don't like flying either, but come on, we gotta do it for our team!" Izzy explained, as Chris nodded.

"She's right… If you don't compete and your team loses, you'll face certain elimination." Chris added.

"…Fine. I'll do it." Owen sighed. "But only for you, Izz."

"I get it, only for me." Izzy gave a wink to her boyfriend.

"Now, if you'd like to follow me to the beach where our plane is awaiting us…" Chris gestured for the campers to follow him out the door.

"Another pathetic challenge. I don't see why I keep coming back to this show, even the million isn't worth these torture sessions." Duncan uttered as he did as he was told… for once. "I've already won the million once, so I guess I could do it again, what d'ya think?" He turned to Gwen, who was daydreaming, or rather, disregarding the troubles her relationship was facing.

"Huh, what?" Gwen turned to the delinquent and gave him a smile.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**GWEN: **"I wasn't daydreaming. I was trying to figure out what I'm going to next. I mean, I can't keep putting myself through this. I'm always going to be second to Courtney. I wish I could go back to season one – when I was truly happy."

* * *

"You were daydreaming, haha!" Duncan chuckled, as Gwen sighed.

"Whatever…" Gwen replied, before walking at a faster pace to get away from her delinquent boyfriend.

"What was that all about?" Duncan asked to himself, genuinely confused.

In no time, all twenty three campers had arrived at the beach.

"As you can see, behind me is a large plane. If you'd all like to get aboard it…" Chris began, as the contestants piled into the vehicle. "Great, well, now that you're all on board, Chef – take off!" He ordered Chef, who was wearing his air-pilot suit at the front of the vehicle.

"So, now that there's no way of getting off, here's the challenge…" Chris continued.

"Uh, you already told us the challenge." Heather squinted her eyes, as Chris snickered.

"I only told you half of the challenge… So here goes. Once we've reached a steady 200 feet above sea level, you will attach yourselves to these cords." He explained, pointing to a set of ropes, twelve on one side of the opening, and eleven on the other. Soon after, a red light flickered on one of the walls, prompting Chris to tell the campers that the Plane was steady at 200 feet. As he did so, the contestants all reluctantly climbed into the ropes. "Now that you've climbed into your ropes, you will be lowered out of the door – after it's opened of course."

"WHAT?" Owen yelled. "I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!"

"Actually, you did." Chris snickered. "Getting some déjà-vu there, Gwen?"

"Anyway, as I was saying… Once you've been lowered out of the plane, you will be dangling whilst I reveal some of your embarrassing facts. Every time A player does not confess to their secrets, your team will be lowered 5 feet. After your team has been lowered a total of 50 feet, they will be cut loose, and will fall to whatever peril they find below. Got it?" He grinned as the campers tried, in vain, to get out of their ropes. "Oh, and another thing, the harnesses can only be opened by the press of a button, which I have safely stored… here!" He chuckled, holding up a remote control with a big red button, next to another, smaller red button.

Just as Chris predicted to himself, the campers all scrambled for the remote, which prompted Chris to press the smaller of the two buttons, which, in turn, caused the ropes to wind in.

"You thought I'd let you get the remote?" Chris snickered, as the campers were all being dragged to the edge of the plane, as the part of the plane that the ropes were attached to, was outside and underneath.

"UGH! CHRIS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THI-" Heather yelled as she was dragged out of the plane.

"Don't worry, they're bungee chords. If they weren't, you would've been seriously injured right there." Chris snickered as he peered down to the dangling questions.

"Let's get started, shall we?" He snickered, as the campers below started to moan.

"The first question is for the Screaming Badgers!" He revealed. "One of you here… secretly dies their hair, but who…?" Immediately, everyone turned to Lindsay, who was carefully placing her flower friend Daisy into her hair.

"Why's everybody looking at me?" Lindsay squinted her eyes at her team-mates, unaware of the question.

"You _are _the one here that dies their hair, right?" Tyler inquired, as Lindsay slapped him.

"I am _NOT _a bottle blonde!" Lindsay huffed as Tyler rubbed his now red cheek.

"Okay, okay, _I'm _the one that secretly dies my hair." Came a voice from the other end of the group.

Everyone turned to look at the camper.

"Don't look at me like that! Gwen dies her hair, too!" The female pointed to Gwen who turned away.

"I still can't believe of all people… you… _Eva… _die your hair!?" Geoff uttered, his mouth ajar.

"I got us the point, didn't I?" Eva huffed, as the contestants all pulled a facial expression as if to say: _she has a point. _

"Yes you did!" Chris revealed, as a quiet 'ting' noise played. "Now for question number two – Bears, it's your turn! One of you twelve campers… spewed on your date to the winter dance…"

"I'll admit it's embarrassing, but I was twelve at the time." Mike spoke up. "Someone spiked the punch, and I was nervous about my personalities coming out, and it-" Zoey interrupted Mike's monologue.

"It's fine, Mike! You don't need to tell us all!" Zoey smiled as Mike blushed.

"The score is one all, next up is the Badgers." Chris revealed. "Which one of you… oh now this is embarrassing… gave your crush at the time, a set of lingerie for their birthday…? Bearing in mind, this all happened when said person was thirteen."

Straight away, everyone burst out laughing. "Lingerie… for a thirteen year old…? I bet their parents would have loved to find that!" Noah uttered, trying to hold back his laughter.

Moments went by, and nobody dared reveal that they were the person that gave their thirteen year old crush lingerie.

"Well, it looks like the Badgers are five feet closer to their peril!" Chris announced, as the Badgers' team were lowered down.

"Let's hope that the Bears can do better…" Chris grinned as he turned to face the Killer Bears. "Your next question: Which one of you wore a jumper, knitted by your grandmother, to your first date…?"

Right from the get go, everyone turned to look at Cody, who was mystified that they'd all thought he'd had a date.

"If you don't pipe up in ten seconds, your team will be lowered down five feet." Chris then began counting down from ten to zero. "…Zero! The Bears are lowered down five feet as well!"

"Ugh, why can't people just confess, this is an easy challenge!" Courtney sighed, as Duncan blushed.

"Yeah… e-easy…" Duncan uttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Next question is for the Badgers!" Chris once again turned to look at the Badgers. "One of the campers on your team was once a member of the school swim team…" He began. "On said swim team's first competition, one of you was so nervous that they peed… in the pool… that had the chemical in the water that turned urine a bright shade of blue…"

Everyone dry heaved in disgust, looking at each and every one of their team-mates accusingly.

"Well… does somebody want to confess to this gross secret?" Chris asked, snickering as the contestants furiously looked around, desperate to find someone with a guilty face.

"Come on, guys! We can't lose two challenges in a row!" Geoff tried to build the confidence in his team… to no avail. Chris had counted down to zero, and the Badgers had been lowered a further five feet.

"When did you all become such a bunch of cowards?" Chris asked, angry that they weren't producing the drama the show needed. "If you don't pipe up, then this challenge is gonna suck so bad, and you know what that means? This show will go off air!" He yelled, as the contestants cheered. "And that means that _NONE _of you will get the money!"

Everyone then began to moan and groan. "See, now you sigh. Someone, please, just hurry up and confess to these secrets so we can get this rubbish challenge over with!"

Everyone was shocked at Chris's outburst. They all knew he had bad mood swings, but never this drastic.

"Fine then… this challenge is clearly not getting off to a very good start. We'll just have to pull a new one out of the hat. Hopefully the trip down will get you motivated!" Chris sighed as he pressed the large red button, which released all of the harnesses.

"OH, YOU ARE DEFINITELY PAYING FOR THIS, MCCLEAN!" Heather yelled as she was dropped. Many of the contestants cursed, but others, a la Izzy, Lindsay and Dawn had other reactions.

Dawn spent the whole way down meditating, Lindsay braded her hair and referred to herself as Lindsay the flying fairy, and Izzy… well, Izzy leapt from one falling camper to another yelling "You'll never take me alive!", much like she did in season one.

One by one, the contestants all splashed into the waters of Wawanakwa, and had to swim ashore. Lindsay's mood, however, had went from pretending to be a fairy, to grief, as it occurred to her that Daisy's little body couldn't cope with the large amounts of water it received.

As soon as she reached the shore, she fell to her knees and removed Daisy from her hair, placing it on the ground in front of her.

"SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Lindsay screamed, receiving many confused looks from her teammates… barring Izzy.

"Yo, Lindsay, Daisy, what's up… DAISY?!" Izzy's eyes widened as she saw her friend, Daisy… the Daisy, lying on the sand in front of Lindsay. "Stand back, Lindsay! I'm a qualified Doctor!"

With this, Lindsay gave Izzy space, constantly screaming: "Daisy, don't go into the light!"

Minutes later, Izzy stood back from the flower and hung her head. "… time of death… 3.15." She uttered, looking at the non-existent watch on her wrist.

Lindsay simply picked up the deceased flower and let out a tear.

"She does know that they die when they're picked from their roots, right?" Noah uttered to Tyler, who was watching this… event, take place.

"They are? Hm… who knew…" Tyler tilted his head as Noah walked off, contemplating his life among his fellow campers.

The campers were soon forced to evacuate the beach, as Chef was preparing to land the plane, with Chris… _angry _Chris aboard it.

Many of the campers that were lining up at the edge of the beach awaiting Chris's return, including Owen, Brick, Zoey, Mike, Katie, Sadie and Dawn were trembling at the thought of what Chris might do, or rather, what he'd make _them _do.

"I swear, you all are lucky that I came up with another challenge." Chris uttered as he stepped off of the plane, much to the glee of the campers. "It's another throwback from last season. Dawn, Anne Maria, Zoey, Brick, Mike and Jo may be all too familiar of it… especially Dawn, considering this was the challenge of the episode you were eliminated in."

"No! I'm not going to stand back and watch as more innocent sea gulls are shot out of a weapon!" Dawn put her foot down.

"Don't worry – it's not that part of the challenge. It's the first part, where you had to retrieve your water skis from under the dock, whilst the others pumped you Oxygen." Chris explained, as Dawn's frown faded. "But this time, instead of racing to find a pair of skis, I have ordered Chef to hide twenty tokens under there, ten red, ten green. The Bears will be racing to find the red tokens; the Badgers will be trying to find the green ones. Each token will have a number imprinted on it, ranging from one to ten. The token with the number one on it will only give your team one point; the token with the number two imprinted on it will give your team two points, etcetera, and etcetera. Got it?"

A range of 'yeah's and 'uh-huh's came from the crowd of teens.

"One more thing: like in the challenge last season, one of you will have to pump Oxygen down to the person that is searching for the tokens. Said token searcher will receive a maximum of one hundred and twenty seconds in the later, a.k.a. two minutes." Chris continued, as the contestants headed to the Dock of Shame.

"So… what do you think of the challenge?" Duncan asked Courtney, in desperate bid to strike up a conversation with the former C.I.T.

"Are you trying to small talk me, Duncan… again?" Courtney smirked as Duncan blushed.

"What? Psht! No!" Duncan responded, rolling his eyes. "I just wondered what you thought, that's all."

"Okay… well, I think that if we have a strong person up top pumping Oxygen down to the person below, then we'll do just fine…" Courtney uttered, a slight smirk etched across her face.

"I'll go up top?" Duncan offered, trying to prove his masculinity. "I mean, I'm pretty strong."

"You? No! Wouldn't want to tire yourself out, you'll need that energy for when you're kissing Gwen. I think we'll go for someone like Trent or Mike." Courtney replied, making Duncan feel uncomfortable. "Oh, and one more thing… I know it was you that wore your grandmother's jumper to your first date." She added, as Duncan blanched with embarrassment. "No need to pale, I thought it was quite cute, if I'm honest." Courtney finished, before walking off.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**DUNCAN: **"Cute?" He began. "Me? Cute?! You've got to be kidding me. I am _not _cute… but I guess it's a starting point… _wait. _What am I saying?! I'm with Gwen!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**COURTNEY: **"Duncan will be all mine soon, I've got him right where I want him. Don't mess with me, Gwen – I always get my way sooner or later."

* * *

Upon arrival at the dock, the campers and Chris were greeted by Chef, who was wearing a wetsuit, and carried two scuba-diving suits in either arm.

"One member from each team will be wearing one of these luxurious scuba-diving suits!" Chris grinned. "So, Badgers, Bears, please elect one member of your team to be the scuba-diver and one member to be the Oxygen pumper.

"I elect Ale-handsome to be our Oxygen pumper. I mean, look at those biceps." Anne Maria purred as she pressed down on Alejandro's arms.

Most of the team were happy with the choice, but Jo had to have her say in the final decision. "I think that that is totally sexist - choosing a male over a female for a position of strength!" Jo frowned.

"Good point." Gwen uttered. "Eva, would you care to do the honours?"

"Would I?" Eva smiled, as she took to the pump.

"What? That's not what I meant!" Jo exclaimed, furious.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**JO: **"Why don't my team know a good thing when the see it? Uch! I'm gonna love it when we lose and eliminate Eva!"

"Now, who should be the scuba-diver…?" Gwen pondered, taking the temporary role of team captain.

"May I elect someone?" Dawn spoke up. "I choose Sadie."

"What?" was the general response.

"I agree. _What_? I'm not the person best suited to this challenge… I mean, I-I can't pull this off." Sadie sighed.

"You've just got to believe in yourself!" Dawn beamed, as Sadie's sad face began to grow into a smile.

"So it's decided. Eva is our Oxygen pumper and Sadie is our scuba-diver!" Gwen announced as she gave a reassuring smile to Sadie.

"WHAT? The female ogre and the pink marshmallow are competing for our team? This challenge is destined to end in failure." Jo sighed, receiving many disapproving looks from her team-mates.

The Bears were still deciding who should take the two roles.

"I elect Duncan as the Oxygen pumper." Courtney raised her hand, as Duncan smiled. "I think he could pull it off."

"Alright… fine… Now, who wants to be the scuba-diver? I'm definitely not being it! This is the first time that I've air dried my hair and received a positive result!" Heather put in.

"I guess I could be the scuba-diver?" Zoey offered, nervously raising her hand.

"There, it's settled. Redhead and delinquent boy are our team's representatives." Heather concluded. "Chris! We're ready!"

"Alright-y then!" Chris began. "Now that both teams have allocated a member to each of the roles, we can get on with the challenge!" Chris began, as Chef re-emerged, this time in his usual attire.

He walked over to the raven-headed TV host and presented him some documents. Minutes passed, and many whispers were exchanged between the two.

"I don't care if there's poisonous fish down there! We're doing this goddamn challenge!" Chris exclaimed, before turning to look at Zoey and Sadie whose eyes were now widened. "Uh… forget you heard any of that." Chris nervously let out a chuckle, as he signalled for Chef to leave.

"Don't worry, Zoey! I'm sure you'll be fine! Now go win this challenge for us!" Mike cheered his girlfriend on, which gave her the reassurance she needed.

From the sidelines of the Bears team, Katie gave a smile to the Badger's scuba diver, Sadie, who tried to pretend she hadn't seen her former BFFFL's gesture. She knew that this grudge was getting out of hand, but she didn't want to say that she was wrong, she'd always felt like the weaker of the two BFFFL's and wasn't going to back down now.

"On your marks…" Chris began, as Duncan and Eva took to their positions at the Oxygen pumps. "Get set…" Zoey and Sadie nervously drew closer to the edge of the dock. "…Go!" With that, the two girls jumped off of the Dock of Shame and into the water below.

The girls both frantically searched around for the coins, but Chef had taken the time to hide them carefully. "Right… put yourself in the mind of a middle aged, former soldier turned Chef, Zoey, and maybe you'll find one of the tokens. Where would Chef hide them?" She uttered to herself, as she swam in between the podiums that held up the dock. "Now we're on to something!" She beamed as she saw a glimmer at the bottom of one of the podiums. Swimming over to it, she couldn't help but cheer when she found that it was one of her team's tokens.

"Come on, Sadie, where could they be?!" Sadie uttered to herself as she swam about as if she had lost her sense of direction. "Uh, maybe they're hidden under that plant – it looks really pretty." After swimming over to said pretty plant, Sadie was let down to find that Chef hadn't hidden any of the tokens under it.

"One hundred seconds to go!" Chris announced. It had only been twenty seconds, about a minute less than it felt like.

"I sure hope she's found some." Gwen uttered to Dawn as she peered into the water.

"As do I… As do I…" Dawn uttered. "This will be the confidence booster she ever so needs."

"How do you mean?" Gwen inquired.

"Ever since she's parted Sadie's company, she hasn't been the same person – haven't you noticed?" Dawn replied.

"I just presumed it was because there wasn't anyone to gush with…" Gwen responded.

"No, no, it's much more than that. There's always been a feeling in the back of her mind that she's not as good as Katie, and this separation has proved it in her mind – she doesn't feel like she can do things on her own." Dawn explained, as Gwen gave a sympathetic smile down to the water.

"How do you know these things for certain, though?" Gwen inquired, unable to believe that somebody that came across so happy with themselves would feel this unimportant.

"It's all in her aura…" Dawn simply uttered. That response was enough evidence for Gwen.

Down below, Zoey and Sadie were using every last second they had, and were wasting no time whatsoever.

"I can't go up there with nothing!" Sadie uttered to herself. "How pathetic would I look? No. I have to find something!" She thought to herself, as she searched frantically through the seaweed.

"Yes! Another token!" Zoey cheered as she read the number on the face of the coin. "Four! Great" She cheered once more. "Adding that to the five points I got from my other token gives me nine points!"

Unaware Sadie had overheard Zoey talking to herself, Zoey went about her business, searching for more tokens, whilst Sadie slumped upon a rock and put her head in her hands.

"I can't even find a couple of tokens!" Sadie uttered to herself, kicking a rock in frustration. "Wait a second…" She muttered under her breath. "A token!" She cheered, having found a token under the rock she had kicked. "Four points!" She exclaimed as she read the token.

Back up on the dock, Chris had just announced that Zoey and Sadie had one minute left, and Duncan was pumping Oxygen to Zoey ever so effortlessly, in bid to impress Gwen… or was it Courtney he had his eye on?

Courtney had noticed that Duncan have the odd glance in her direction, and so she thought up a plan she could put into action.

"You're doing well, Duncan." Courtney smirked at the delinquent, who blushed in response.

"Don't you know it, Princess." Duncan uttered, angering Courtney.

"I'm not your princess anymore, Duncan." Courtney sighed, turning away, prompting Duncan to remove his hands from the Oxygen pump and apologise to the A-Type teen.

"I-I didn't mean it like that." Duncan put his hand on Courtney's shoulder. "Old habits die hard I guess…"

"Well if they don't die soon, I'm going to have to kill them and put them out of their misery. Got it?" Courtney snapped, as Duncan took a step back.

"…Got it." Duncan replied.

"Good." Courtney smirked. "Now, there's a suffocating redhead down there that you're not giving Oxygen."

"Oh, crap!" Duncan rushed to the pump, as Zoey was choking down below. Courtney, however, was please with her actions; Duncan was now well and truly smitten, with the wrong girl.

"What is he playing at?!" Zoey frowned, after she had regained her Oxygen supply. She didn't waste any time in getting back to searching, though, and it paid off – she had found a token with the number 'six' marked on it, this made the total score for her team fifteen.

Sadie, however, was ecstatic as she found a token with the highest number available marked upon it – ten, making her total fourteen, which she believed was more than Zoey's total.

"Yay! My team will be so proud of me!" Sadie squealed. "This is a winner for sure! Maybe now I can go back to my team with my head held high!"

Unbeknownst to Sadie, Zoey had heard her cheers, and felt bad that she had the higher total, and would therefore cause the loss of her team.

"Ten seconds left!" Chris announced through his megaphone so that the girls heard him.

"I guess I could drop one of my tokens so that she can win for her team?" Zoey thought to herself. "I mean, it's just one challenge to me, and the rest of my team, but to her it means a lot." Just as she was about to drop one of her tokens, she noticed a glimmer of a green coin from down below, giving her an idea.

Moments later, she approached Sadie, and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, hey!" Sadie beamed, as Zoey smiled.

"Hey!" Zoey greeted. "I think you dropped this." She added, handing the raven haired teen a green token.

"Uh, no I didn't? I don't think I did anyway?" Sadie replied, confused.

"Oh well, here it is anyway, it's for your team, it's not any use to my team." Zoey chuckled.

"But I've already got a pretty high score, I don't want to take any more, you might be giving me points that I don't need." Sadie uttered, refusing to take Zoey's token.

"Please, just take it?" Zoey smiled, handing her the token, which she reluctantly accepted.

"Zoey! Sadie! Time's up! It's time to get back up here!" Chris announced, as Sadie and Zoey began to swim up to the top, the former feeling confident, and the latter feeling like she had done a good deed.

* * *

"Sadie, Zoey, nice of you to return unscathed." Chris chuckled, as Zoey and Sadie looked at the arrogant TV personality angrily. "Anyway, let's get to the score counting, shall we? Zoey, let's see what you got."

Zoey then handed the host her three coins.

"Let's see… Four… Nine… Fifteen points!" Chris revealed nothing that Zoey didn't already know. "Now, Sadie, it's your turn."

Sadie gave her three tokens to the raven haired host.

"The first token is worth… _ten _points!" Chris revealed. "Well done, Sadie!" All of Sadie's team cheered, half of which were bemused that the former BFFFL had found one of the tokens that was worth ten points. "Your next token is worth four points, making your score fourteen – this last token needs to be two or over for your team to win!" Chris announced, as Sadie gave a glance to Zoey, who gave her a reassuring smile in response. "Two! The Screaming Badgers win!" Chris announced, as Sadie's team rushed over to her and hoisted her up above their heads.

At first, Sadie felt proud of herself, but then it dawned on her, had Zoey given her that final token because she knew it would win the challenge for her? Or did she genuinely think that it had fallen out of her hands?

Zoey couldn't help but smile at Sadie, watching the opposing team as they carted her off above their heads.

"Zoey? Are you okay?" Mike asked, presuming that Zoey was watching on in jealousy. "You did your best, and that's all that matters, you'll always be a winner to me."

"…Yeah." Zoey uttered. "A winner."

"Bears, Bears, Bears… What went wrong?" Chris asked the team, mainly Zoey, though.

"There just wasn't enough time I guess…" Zoey replied, she was happy with her decision to give Sadie the two points, but she knew she'd be one of the main targets for the elimination ceremony.

"Well, I regret to inform you that you will all face the elimination ceremony tonight!" Chris announced. "Well… Actually, I don't regret informing you. That felt good. See you at the campfire pit – and don't be late!"

"Well done, Red! You lost us the challenge!" Heather barked, as Zoey rolled her eyes.

"At least I did something, unlike you." Zoey responded. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean that!"

"Oh you will be sorry!" Heather began to walk away from the redheaded teen and her boyfriend.

"Take no notice of her. That's just Heather being Heather." Mike put a comforting arm on Zoey's shoulder.

"Haha, yeah… Just Heather being Heather…" Zoey uttered.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**ZOEY: **"I don't regret what I did, but I didn't expect to be treated like this, I mean, it's just one challenge, and I only lost by one point…"

* * *

After Zoey exited the confessional outhouse, Heather emerged from behind it, which a suspicious look on her face.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

"So who do you think's gonna go home tonight?" Tyler asked Brick and Geoff, as they were the only three members of the Screaming Badgers that had gathered in the cabin. "I mean, the pressure was all on Zoey, so she might get the most votes tonight."

"I don't know, dude, Heather is definitely lining herself up for a fall." Geoff uttered. "I'm sure Bridge will be fine, though."

"I don't know who's going to be eliminated from the Bears, but next time we lose a challenge, I'm voting Jo home!" Brick added in.

"Nah, dude, my vote is going to Alejandro – he's getting my vote every night we lose until he's outta here!" Geoff put in. "Who'd you vote for, Tyler?"

"Uh, sorry, what?" Tyler asked. "I wasn't paying attention…"

"I asked who you were going to eliminate next time we lose." Geoff replied. "You've been quite distant today, like, more distant than normal, man. What's up?"

"It's Lindsay. She was talking to a flower earlier, and then she started crying when the flower _died. _I mean, I knew she wasn't the smartest, but I never knew she could be this out of it…" Tyler responded. "About the vote… I don't know who I'm gonna eliminate."

"Maybe you should go and speak to her about the flower thing…?" Geoff suggested, but Tyler refused.

"She's holding a funeral for it tonight. She and Izzy are at the dock right now." Tyler explained.

**(AT THE END OF THE DOCK OF SHAME)**

"Lady and Gentlemen, we have gathered here tonight to mourn the loss of our beloved friend, girlfriend and ex-wife, Daisy." Izzy introduced the funeral to Lindsay, who was dressed in black, Pea-Pod, and Dandelion. "I met Daisy four seasons ago, during the Awake-a-Thon challenge. We hit it off, and became instant friends. We offloaded our troubles, and made each other laugh. Daisy was a true friend, and will forever be in my heart." Izzy hung her head in respect for Daisy the flower. "Pea-Pod, would you like to say a few words?" Izzy asked the pea-pod. After seconds had passed, and she had received no reply, Izzy snapped: "Who am I kidding? Of course you wouldn't want to say any words – you're a no good, dirty liar and a cheat! Daisy deserved much better than you! Didn't she, Dandy?" She asked the Dandelion, who nodded due to the wind.

"Izzy, please, this is a funeral." Lindsay wiped away a tear.

"I do apologize, my emotions are running high at the moment." Izzy replied. "Now if you'd mind, it's come to that part of the ceremony, where we say goodbye." She continued, before laying Daisy on a lily pad and sending her on her way out to sea.

"She was too young to die!" Lindsay cried out, as Izzy consoled her.

"She will always be in our hearts." Izzy uttered.

**(BEHIND THE BEARS' CABIN)**

"I'm so nervous – what if I go home tonight?" Zoey panted nervously, pacing back and forth. "I don't want to go just yet!"

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be fine!" Mike reassured the redhead. "You tried your best, and that's all that matters!"

"…About that…" Zoey uttered. "I did try my best and all, but I gave the other team an advantage…"

"An advantage? In what way?" Mike asked, confused.

"I overheard Sadie saying how proud her team would be that she had fourteen points, which she thought was enough to win, and I felt bad that I had more points than her…" Zoey began. "And I found this token sitting at the bottom of the lake; it was green, so it wouldn't have given me any extra points, so I gave it to her…"

"…Uh… well… that's a nice thing to do and all… but it cost us the challenge, and possibly cost me _you." _Mike uttered, as Zoey sighed. "Could you go inside? I'll catch you up. I just need to think about things for a little while…"

"Sure… take all the time you need, I don't blame you…" Zoey sighed as she headed off into the cabin.

_"Yeah. Sure. You need to 'think' about things. Well I'll tell you what you're gonna DO – you're gonna oust that weasel like the traitor SHE IS! Not now, no, but when the timing is right," _came a voice inside Mike's head.

"What the heck was that? She's my girlfriend I would never do anything like that!" Mike proclaimed.

"_Keep saying that when the truth comes out and you're voted out, too – I'm sure your team would love that." The voice added. _

"What? Stop it! Where are you?"

"_I'm inside your head, Mike, I'm everywhere. I've always been here, but have never been given the limelight I deserve! Why do you think you've not heard from Chester or Manitoba since last season? They were easy to get rid of. Svetlana put up a bit of a fight, but ultimately, her long overdue downfall came. And then there was Vito. Vito, Vito, Vito. He was a pest. A pest that I can now say is exterminated." _

"So you're saying you're another one of my personalities? Well how come you haven't appeared before now? All of my other personalities occurred at the same time so why can't you?" Mike asked.

"_The others locked me away, but I'm free now – free to do whatever I like, and the best part is that I sound just like you! The same accent, the same hair, and no lipstick – we're undistinguishable. Now you know too much, so, just like Chester, Manitoba, Svetlana and Vito, it's time for you to be… taken care of shall we say. Goodbye, Mike."_

"What? What are you talking abou-" Mike uttered, before taking a deep breath in, much like he did when he was switching between personalities.

"Like I said… _Goodbye, Mike."_

"Uh, Mike, are you coming in?" Zoey had exited the cabin and was confused as to why Mike had not come in yet.

"Yeah, sure, Zoey!" 'Mike' replied, as Zoey re-entered the cabin. "Yeah, sure, Zoey!" He mimicked. "I'll do whatever you say, Zoey!" He continued. "Dang it, Mike, it's gonna be tough to portray such a pushover."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**'MIKE': **"Unlike any previous antagonist, my goal is not to get far in this competition, or even win, but to wreck Mike's life. Winning would be a bonus, though. If I can take down Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba _AND _Mike, do you really think there's nothing I won't do? Zoey's next on my hit list. _I _could do so much better. As long as I'm under the identity of Mike, I can get away with pretty much anything. You can call me Scar. You'll be seeing a lot of me, so get used to the name."

* * *

**(OUTSIDE THE MAIN LODGE)**

Heather and Katie had arranged to meet behind the main lodge so that none of their team-mates saw them, as if they did, they would be eliminated faster than you can say 'alliance'.

"You've still got your card, right?" Heather whispered, making sure nobody heard her.

"Yeah, why? I was gonna keep it a little while longer…" Katie replied.

"Zoey's up to something, I overheard her in the confessional. She _needs _to go, before she and the alliance she's part of overrule us." Heather explained, as Katie contemplated the idea.

"I'm not sure… I think we should go for someone higher up in their alliance…?" Katie suggested.

"Look. _Who _has made it to the final three on more than one occasion, and _who _has only participated in one season, and didn't even do that well?" Heather snapped. "Now, we vote Zoey, and use the card, too."

"…Fine…" Katie sighed, as Heather pulled a smug facial expression.

"Good." Heather smirked. "Now run along to your little friends. We can't be seen talking to each other."

**(IN THE BADGERS' CABIN: GIRLS' SIDE)**

"You were amazing in the challenge today, Sadie!" Gwen praised the pink-clad teen. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Oh, thank you!" Sadie blushed. "It was nothing really!"

"No, you won us the challenge! You deserve to be praised!" Gwen smiled.

"…I guess." Sadie tried to refrain from smiling. "Anyway, who do you think the Bears will vote out?"

"I think Zoey is definitely in the firing line." Gwen replied. "So I wouldn't be surprised if she was given her marching orders."

"I hope not…" Sadie uttered. "She seems nice!"

"If bein' nice won you the game, I'd be happy 24-7, but it doesn't, so I'm not!" Anne Maria put in.

"Did anyone ask you?" Gwen rolled her eyes, as Anne Maria pouted.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lindsay?" Sadie inquired, as Gwen and Anne Maria both shook their heads.

"I have." Dawn spoke up.

"Where is she?" Gwen asked the moonchild.

"She's at the dock with Izzy, they're at a funeral." Dawn explained, much to the confusion of Gwen, Sadie and Anne Maria.

"…Care to elaborate?" Gwen asked.

"Happily." Dawn smiled. "Their flower friend, Daisy, passed on today, and they're hosting a funeral ceremony."

"So wait… They're holding a funeral… for a flower?" Gwen asked, even more confused than she was before she asked the moonchild to elaborate.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**GWEN: **"Just when you think things can't get any more insane…"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**LINDSAY: **"She was so young!"

* * *

**"Bears! Get over to the campfire pit – now!" Chris's voice came from the loud speakers. "Don't forget to place your votes on the way."**

* * *

With that, the Killer Bears, consisting of Katie, Noah, Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Owen, Izzy, Mike, Owen, Bridgette, Trent and Cody, made their way to the confessional outhouse, en route to the campfire pit.

Eventually, the team had all gathered, and the bonfire flames were roaring.

"Bears! What went wrong? It turns out that quite a few things did… whether it be Duncan's inability to pump Oxygen, or Zoey's inability to find enough tokens… Either way, you have all ended up here – at the elimination ceremony – and one of you will be going home!" Chris announced. "Now, there are twelve of you here, and only eleven deliciously mouth-wateringly sugary treats on this tray. The person that does not receive a marshmallow, yada yada yada, must go home, yada yada yada, never ever come back." He continued. "The first marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody!" The tech-geek confidently caught his marshmallow. "The next marshmallows go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katie…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Duncan…" Chris concluded as the nine campers caught their marshmallows. "This means that Zoey and Owen, one of you are going home… but who? I can reveal that the camper going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen! Owen, you're going home. Zoey, here is the final marshmallow." Chris revealed much to the shock of just about everyone on the team.

"But, I was going home… I was sure of it!" Zoey uttered, confused. "Owen didn't even participate in this challenge…?"

"Two words: Special. Cards." Chris responded. "Now, Owen, the Boat of Losers awaits."

"Okay… well… Bye, guys!" Owen sighed as he waved goodbye to his team-mates.

"NOOOOO! BIG-O!" Izzy yelled as she ran to give the large teen a hug. "I WILL AVENGE YOU! AVENGE I SAY!"

"Oh, Izzy, you don't have to." Owen smiled. "I'll be waiting at the Playa for when we see each other again!"

"Izzy does what Izzy must do." Izzy responds downheartedly.

"This is a half hour show, lovebirds! Now keep it short and sweet! Chef - drive!" Chris ordered Chef to drive the Boat of Losers away, with Owen aboard.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Izzy exclaimed into the night, as the screen faded to black.

_~ fin ~_

* * *

**(VOTING CONFESSIONALS)**

**(BRIDGETTE): **I'm sure Zoey tried her best, so I'm voting for Duncan.

**(CODY): **I'm voting for Heather…

**(COURTNEY): **I'm opting to vote for Zoey.

**(DUNCAN): **Red didn't do as well as we expected today.

**(HEATHER): **I'm not gonna sit back and let our team be over-run with traitors. Bye Zoey.

**(IZZY): **Izzy votes for Duncan!

**(KATIE): **I'm using my card tonight… and I'm voting for Owen.

**(NOAH): **Get Duncan out of here already!

**(OWEN): **I'm voting for Heather tonight.

**(SCAR/MIKE): **I'm not going to vote out Zoey just yet, so tonight, my vote goes to Heather.

**(TRENT): **How many times is it gonna take to vote out Duncan?!

**(ZOEY): **I feel so bad for losing the challenge for us, but I have to vote for Duncan

**TOTAL VOTES:**

**DUNCAN **5

**ZOEY **3

**HEATHER **3

**OWEN **1

* * *

**23rd: Owen**

**24th: Staci**

**25th: Sierra**

**26th: Leshawna**

**27th: Harold**

**28th: Scott**

**29th: DJ**

**30th: Cameron**

**31st: Blaineley**

**32nd: Justin**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews!:**

**Knifez R Us: **Before I reply to your review, I would like to apologise, as I completely forgot that you had done the exact same challenge! So yeah, I changed it. Also, Mike's alternate personality Scar appeared in this chapter. I hope you don't mind, as I know Kasimar appeared in your latest chapter. I've had this planned for ages. I've planned who is going to be eliminated in each episode and why, and one person is set to be eliminated and return. So yeah, I put Scar in this episode because A) It filled space and B) I need to get a lot of development in a short time frame. Anyway, now onto the reply. Nawn will happen, don't you worry;)! And Thank You, you're appraisal means so much to me! This chapter is not as long as I originally intended to make it an Aftermath episode, but that idea has been well and truly scrapped!

**Munchlax Jr: **The evil ones will inevitably face their comeuppance, don't you worry! And I _love _Gwent! Up until Summer this year, I had only watched Total Drama Island, and so Duncney and Gwent were my two major ships, my other ships would obviously be Gidgette and Tyndsay.

**Slendie258: **Thank you! I kind'a scrapped the Aftermath idea, I really liked it at first, but I want to keep the drama in it and not dwell on the eliminated characters, even though Sierra as a TV host would cause for quite a bit of entertainment!

**RedEyedWarrior: **Yeah, I didn't want Staci to come out of this season with nothing, so giving her a couple of friends was a big plus! Don't worry, Courtney isn't falling for Duncan, I hope this chapter proved that. I feel like this chapter was a big anti-climax after my last chapter, though:(! And yes, I'm on team Trent – but forget I said that as I'm the writer and shouldn't drop opinions like that, haha:)

**missyVee96: **First of all, thank you for all of the reviews! I feel so bad reading them because you were so happy that Sierra returned in chapter three, only to be eliminated in chapter seven. Thank you for your positive reviews despite the fact one of your favourite characters was eliminated, it means a lot!

**Crazyguy1313: **Thank you for the review! And I'm all for crack pairings, but I don't necessarily ship Codette if I'm honest… There are a lot of FF writers who do, though, aren't there? I prefer to ship Cody with Zoey. Not gonna lie.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this chapter! Please feel free to give me criticism, I know this chapter is not my strongest. Anyway, I'm not gonna drone on. I'll let you get back to what you were doing! Just wanted to say that it means a lot, the constant support I get from regular readers!

* * *

**A/N 2: **Also, looking back on this, I don't even know where the inspiration for the Lindsay/flower/Izzy mini-plotline came from, but it was... unusual... to say the least. Anyway, I hope it hasn't put you off, it was for comedic purposes:p!


	9. The Good Guys Strike Back!

**KILLER BEARS: **IZZY, MIKE, ZOEY, BRIDGETTE, TRENT, DUNCAN, HEATHER, CODY, COURTNEY, NOAH & KATIE.

**SCREAMING BADGERS: **GWEN, BRICK, DAWN, SADIE, LINDSAY, TYLER, ANNE MARIA, ALELANDRO, EVA, GEOFF & JO.

* * *

_The Good-Guys Strike Back!_

"Last time on Total Drama Recall…" Chris announced as he stood beside Chef. "The Bears faced off against the Badgers in-"

"Chris, you haven't been recapping the previous episode since last season." Chef narrowed his eyes at the raven haired host. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" Chris snickered. "Now… Last time on Total Drama Recall, Zoey and Sadie went head-to-head in a scuba diving challenge, which saw Sadie claim victory… with a little help from the opposition. That's right, Zoey – We know what you did!" Chris added, still standing firmly outside of the two cabins. "For today's challenge, the two teams will have to participate in another throw-back mash-up challenge! This throw-back challenge is brought to you by Total Drama Action _AND _Revenge of the Island!" He revealed, as Chef smiled. "As there are eleven campers left on each team, I thought it only fair to make them participate in a combat challenge! Not guessed what the challenge is yet? Well… each team has to defend their allocated headquarters. The team to infiltrate and take over their enemy layer will gain victory!"

"Uh… Nice challenge and all, but, why are we standing outside the cabins at 6 A.M. in the morning?" Chef grumbled. "I mean, I'm fine with being up early, but just standing here is wasting my valuable time."

"Relax, Chefmeister. The reason we're standing out here is because I'm about to wake them up in proper soldier style." Chris explained, as Chef pulled an approving facial expression. "So… Without further ado…" Chris continued, before pulling out a large horn. "Three… two… one…" He uttered, before holding down on the horn. Needless to say, Chris' antics caused many an angry cussing, groaning and moaning from the cabins.

Soon enough, the campers had all managed to traipse themselves out of the cabins, prompting Chris to let go of the horn.

"… Why would you do that?" Bridgette moaned, rubbing her eyes. "It's six in the morning!"

"Yes, it is." Chris responded. "And what better a time to announce your next challenge?"

"Uh, how about some time after ten? Yeah, that sounds alright." Noah uttered, still half asleep.

"Guys, I don't see what the problem is." Brick spoke up. "I get up at this time every day and it hasn't done me any harm."

"Depends what you mean by 'harm', Lieutenant Bed-wetter." Jo snickered from beside him.

"Now, now, be gentle, you two." Chris teased the two enemies. "Now, who wants to know what today's challenge is?"

"Is it optional?" Courtney inquired, raising her hand. "If it is, then I'd rather not."

"No. It's not optional." Chris frowned as Courtney smirked. "In today's challenge, each team will be allocated their team Head-quarters, or 'HQ' if you rather." He explained. "Your mission today will be to defend your HQ, while trying to infiltrate your enemy team's layer."

"Finally, a challenge that will incorporate my athleticism." Jo smirked as she folded her arms.

"One more thing, you will each have to elect a leader, and a second-in-command." Chris explained.

"I volunteer." Brick grinned at the thought of leading his team to victory. "This is just what my training-"

"Oh, did I say _you _have to elect team leaders? Sorry. I meant _I _have to elect team leaders." The sadistic host chuckled. "Let's see… second-in-command for the Bears will be… Duncan!"

"EX_CUSE _ME?" Courtney huffed. "You're electing Duncan as our second-in-command?!"

"Uh, yeah." Chris uttered. "And you, Courtney, are team leader."

"I'm sorry. She's _what?_" Heather inquired. "I should be team leader. I've made it to the final three twice!"

"… And have never once achieved first place." Chris snickered. "Courtney's team leader, end of conversation, Heather. Now, Badgers, your second-in-command will be… Alejandro."

"Only second-in-command? You've got to be kidding me." Alejandro sighed. "I guess it'll have to do."

"And your team leader will be… Let's see… who here is a worthy leader… Lindsay!" Chris announced, to the shock of the Screaming Badgers.

"Oooh! Yay!" Lindsay smiled, clapping her hands. "Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness, at your service!"

"… We're doomed." Jo rolled her eyes, as Alejandro's jaw dropped.

"So you're saying that Lindsay deserves to be the leader, but I do not?" Alejandro frowned. "This is a-"

"Now, now, Al, don't be like that. You're under Admiral Lindsay's command now." Chris chuckled, as Lindsay glared at him.

"H-hm." Lindsay coughed, prompting Chris to roll his eyes.

"My apologies, Al, you're under the command of Admiral Lindsay, _Her Hotness._" Chris sighed, as Lindsay smiled. "Now for the HQ's… Last night, our crew spent hours creating these bases. Badgers, your headquarters is right at the very top of Mount. Wawanakwa, Bears, your Headquarters is at the very bottom. To prevent giving the Badgers an unfair advantage, they're getting air lifted to the top of the mountain so that they don't make any route-plans on the way up."

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Tyler cheered.

"Hold your horses." Chris stopped the cheers of the helpless Jock. "In their headquarters, each team will find weapons to use in combat. Now, feel free to cheer."

"WOOOOH!" Geoff fist pumped the air. "Bears, you are going down!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Bridgette smirked at the pink-clad Party-guy.

"Isn't this so exciting, Mike?" Zoey smiled.

"Yeah… thrilling." Mike, a-k-a Scar, flashed a fake smile. _The sooner redhead over here leaves, the better._

Soon enough, the Badgers' plane arrived at the beach, with Chef in the driving seat.

"Uh, how did he get in the plane? He was standing right beside you a couple of minutes ago…" Cody inquired, confused.

"The magic of television, that's how." Chris answered. "Now, Badgers, are you getting in or what?"

With that, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Lindsay, Tyler, Dawn, Gwen, Brick, Sadie, Eva, Jo and Geoff climbed aboard the airmobile.

"Ready for take off in three… two… one…" Chef announced through the speakers. Right after uttering '…one…', Chef started to fly the plane up to the top of the mountain.

"Now that they're away, you can get going to your base." Chris said, turning to look at the Killer Bears.

After Chris' statement, many of the Bears moaned about the fact that they had to walk whereas the Badgers got airlifted.

* * *

**ON THE WAY TO THE BOTTOM OF THE MOUNTAIN**

"So, how much do you think the producers shelled out to build the two bases?" Duncan asked Courtney in bid to make conversation.

"Five hundred, maybe a thousand…" Courtney uttered in response, not seeming particularly interested.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Duncan nodded. "So… you're the leader, got any plans?"

"Yeah, I've got something in mind… Why do you ask?" Courtney replied.

"No reason…" Duncan uttered. "So… It's been a while since we've talked properly…"

"Yeah…" Courtney turned to face Duncan. "… and we all know why that is." She then turned to walk away, leaving Duncan, once again, feeling rather foolish.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**COURTNEY: **"I've got Duncan wrapped around my little finger. Let's just wait and watch his world crumble around him. Then, maybe, he'll feel how I felt."

* * *

"I can't believe we're already a third of the way in! We're almost at the merge!" Zoey smiled at who she thought was Mike. "Maybe I'll do as good as last time, maybe I'll do even better! Maybe _we'll _do even better!"

"Hah, yeah, maybe we will." Scar chuckled.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**SCAR: **"The sooner I get her eliminated, the better. That will well and truly crush Mike… should he ever rear his head again, which, if I have anything to say about it, he won't."

* * *

"Wait a second, there's something different about you…" Zoey narrowed her eyes, as Scar's eyes widened. "… Your personalities haven't shown up recently, apart from that minor appearance from Vito during the boat challenge."

Scar let out a chuckle, "Yeah, I did notice that! I just didn't want to say anything in case I jinxed it."

"Oh, well I'm sure they're gone for good this time." Zoey smiled. "Now I've got you all to myself!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**SCAR: **"Bleurgh!"

* * *

"So, Owen got eliminated last night." Heather spoke up as she and Katie were walking to their base. "And Chris happened to mention that he was eliminated through the use of the special cards. Anything you'd care to share with me?" She then narrowed her eyes, making Katie feel anxious.

"I, like, thought you'd be proud of me showing my initiative…" Katie sighed. "I eliminated the one behind the alliance. I thought that without their leader, they'd fall apart… I guess I got it wrong…"

Heather was rather proud of her protégé, but she couldn't let it show. She wouldn't want the apprentice thinking that she had outsmarted the master. "Now, now, don't get too carried away just yet. I think your move might actually pay off in due time."

"Really?" Katie's voice sounded perkier than before. "So you're not gonna get me eliminated tonight?"

"Of course not!" Heather chuckled mischievously. "After all, what good is a three person alliance in a team as big as ours?"

"Eeeeep!" Katie squeaked, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Calm down already!" Heather snapped. "We don't want to raise anyone's suspicions, now go do what you usually do, gush about the colour pink or something to Cody."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**HEATHER: **"She may be lacking in the common sense department, but I've got to hand it to her, she's learning."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**KATIE: **"I like, so totally do not just talk about the colour pink all the time." She huffed, rolling her eyes. "… But don't these shoes just go great with my shorts?! They're so pink, and cute!"

* * *

"What on earth is wrong with Izzy?" Bridgette asked Trent, bewildered at the redhead's behaviour. "I mean, sure, she's lost her boyfriend, and she's crazy, borderline psychotic on the average day, but she's just being so… odd?"

"I know what you mean. Everyone thought I was crazy because I liked the number nine, but Izzy… I think she's been clinically diagnosed with all sorts." Trent replied. "But she doesn't seem crazy today, more like a hormonal teenager."

"I just don't understand how anyone can sing 'My Heart Will Go On' for an hour straight without getting tired." Bridgette and Trent chuckled.

"Let's just hope she brought a Celine Dion standee with her. That would really freak out Duncan!" Trent added, as Izzy burst in between the pair.

"NEAR… FAR… WHEREVER YOU ARE, I BELIEVE THAT THE HEART DOES… GO OOOOOOOON!" Izzy sang, or rather screamed, out.

"Izzy, do you mi-" Trent began, only to be interrupted with the ginger's singing.

"ONCE… MORE…" Izzy screamed.

"Great…" Bridgette sighed.

"…YOU OPEN THE DOOR." Izzy continued to sing Celine Dion, but Trent and Bridgette managed to block it out, much like the majority of their team.

* * *

**AT THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN**

"Oh my god!" Lindsay squealed. "Is that Selena Diane? She's one of my favourite music painters in the whole wide world!"

"If by 'Selena Diane', you mean Celine Dion, then I'm pretty sure you're correct." Alejandro answered the blonde. "Oh, and by the way, they are called artists, not painters."

"I guess that makes sense. Who'd want to paint music?" Lindsay began to narrow her eyes. "Can you even paint music? Tyler, paint me music, please!"

"Some people are without hope…" Alejandro uttered to himself, trying to hold back his laughter.

"I hope _I _am not one of those people." Anne Maria spoke up from behind the Latino teen.

"Of course not, my bronze beauty!" Alejandro chuckled nervously. "What would make you say such a thing?"

"Just testing…" Anne Maria uttered, lifting her head away from Alejandro, who had just kissed the Jersey Shore reject's hand. "So what plans do you have for the next elimination?"

"None as of yet." Alejandro answered. "I have only one plan."

"And that is…?" Anne Maria questioned.

"The only plan I have is to take you to the final two with me." Alejandro explained, causing Anne Maria to swoon.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**ALEJANDRO: **"Just like putty in my hands."

* * *

"I sure do hope the weaponry used in today's challenge is not like that of the seagull guns that were used in previous seasons." Dawn sighed as she, Sadie and Gwen stepped out of the plane Chef had used to transport their team to the top of the mountain. "Those guns were in clear violation of animal rights."

"No offence, Dawn, but what aspect of this show is even the tiniest bit animal friendly?" Gwen responded to the moonchild's worries.

"I guess you're right…" Dawn sighed. "I just hope that Chris has seen the light and chosen not to exploit poor, helpless animals for the trivial purpose of using them as ammunition in a gun."

With this, Gwen couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I'm sorry. Chris, see the light? You're joking… right?"

"Quite the contrary, Gwen." Dawn simply replied, as Gwen pulled herself together. "I do not find animal cruelty to be a humorous subject."

"Neither do I, but seriously, Chris? Showing remorse? That will never happen." Gwen responded.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**GWEN: **"Dawn's a friend, but if she seriously thought that there was even the littlest of chances that Chris would show that he has a heart, she's sadly mistaken."

* * *

"Out of the way, Brick for brains." Jo snarled as she pushed Brick aside. "In case you haven't noticed, we've got a challenge to win."

"There is no need to be so hostile, Joanna!" Dawn furrowed her brow. "We are all members of the same team, so I would thank you to keep your negative attitude to yourself."

"_Excuse_ me?" Jo raised her eyebrows. "What does _my _attitude have to do with _you, _little miss tree hugger?"

"I was just saying that it would be better for our team morale if you did not act in such a hostile manor towards your fellow teammates." Dawn explained, Sadie looking rather intimidated as she stood by her moonchild friend.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**JO: **"Okay, so maybe I have been treating my team-mates quite badly." Jo began. "But the way I've been taught since I was a kid was that if you wanted to get something or somewhere in life, you had to show whoever stood in your way who was boss. I guess I could loosen up a _little_… But don't hold me to that!"

* * *

"Okay, okay. So I'll lay off the cadet. Happy?" Jo grunted.

"Most definitely." Dawn smiled, as Jo gave a scowl her way.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**DAWN: **"I hope I didn't come across as too pushy, but I feel that the way Jo has been treating us lately has been uncalled for to say the least."

* * *

Once all eleven campers of the Screaming Badgers had stepped off of the plane, they met Chris, who had driven up the mountain on his quad bike.

"Screaming Badgers, welcome to today's challenge!" Chris greeted the unimpressed team. "As you know, today's challenge will involve battling the other team, whilst simultaneously protecting your team base." Chris added. "Your team leader will allocate you all weapons and the roles you will play, so… without further ado, I give you…" He paused for dramatic effect as the plane that had dropped off the campers appeared again – this time carrying a fully built team quarters for the Badgers. "… Your team base!"

Everyone was shocked at the sight of this building, as it looked like Chris and the production team had shelled out a lot of money to produce one, let alone two of bases.

"… You mean… you _actually_ spent money?" Gwen asked, still in a state of confusion.

"You got that right!" Chris grinned. "Now… if you'd like to come inside?" He added, gesturing for the campers to enter the shiny base.

Once inside, anyone who was not in a state of shock or confusion now was. Upon one of the walls, there were many weapons – to be precise, there were three large guns that used leeches as ammunition, eight slightly smaller guns with green paintballs as ammunition, five slingshots with a range of tennis and snooker balls to go with them, and seven smoke bombs.

On the other walls was a mixture of items, such as: telescopes, air horns, binoculars, megaphones, torches and other such objects.

"Uh… Chris… why do we need torches? The challenge is in broad daylight…" Jo narrowed her eyes as she examined the room.

"Yeah, you're right. It is daylight… for now." Chris' tone was beginning to sound more and more sinister by the minute. "Your challenge will be taking place for twenty four hours. The challenge will only be stopped before the timer is up if one team manages to infiltrate their enemy's layer. If not, however, the team with the most players left unscathed will receive three points; the other team will receive one point, the team with a member closest to the opposite base will receive three points; the other will receive one, and finally, the team with the least amount of damage to their base will receive three points, and-"

"The other team will receive one point. We get it." Alejandro sighed, rolling his eyes. "Can we just get this challenge started? If we're not going to be eating for the foreseeable, then I should think it best if we get it over and done with."

"As much as we'd like to see you starve, Al, we received complaints when we voiced this challenge to the producers about the health of you all, so we have provided you with ration packs." Chris sighed as he pointed to a large case labelled 'Rations'. "… Have fun."

"Also, as you can see, there is a large circular desk in the centre of the room, this will project a hologram of the battle-field, aka the mountain, once the challenge has begun." Chris announced, he then began to snicker, before heading out of the base, leaving the Badgers to their own devices.

"Now, as I am a worthier commander than your current leader, I shall allocate your roles." Alejandro began rather smugly. "Anne Maria, you shall be the Look-Out from within." He announced, pointing to a window with a telescope positioned at it. "Tyler, you will be Look-Out from outside." He said, pointing to a metal ladder that leads to the roof.

"Hang on a second, who said that you could decide the roles?" Jo snarled.

"Yeah!" Eva frowned. "I believe our host with the most left Lindsay in charge on that front."

"Fine! Let Little Miss Air Head be in charge, what do _I _know?" Alejandro snapped.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered. "Uh, Brody, you can be the lead shooter person, with Eve." She announced. "You can have two paint shooter things each!"

"Alright!" Eva grinned, high-fiving the blonde leader. "Nice one!"

"Diane, you can be our 'Look-Out' from the top of the base, because I know you don't like violence and army stuff and shooting and pew pew pew." Lindsay said, mimicking the sound of a gun. "Anna Marie you can stay with what Alan said."

"Woopee." Anne Maria sighed nonchalantly as she filed her nails.

"Sally, you can be a defending person!" Lindsay smiled to Sadie. "You can have a big leach gun and a slingshot." Sadie felt proud of her role, as she went to collect her weapons. "Geoff," Lindsay added.

"Finally, she gets someone's name right." Alejandro sighed under his breath.

"You, Jay and Gina will be back-up soldiers with a paintball shooter each!" Lindsay announced. "And now, Tyler, you shall be a defender like Sally."

After Lindsay had announced everyone's roles, they collected their allocated weapons, and helped themselves to the leftovers.

**RECAP: TEAM ROLES & WEAPONS.**

**LINDSAY: 'Admiral', no weapons.**

**ALEJANDRO: Second in Command, no weapons.**

**TYLER: 'Defender', leach gun, slingshot.**

**SADIE: 'Defender', leach gun, slingshot.**

**BRICK: 'Lead Shooter Person' #1, two paintball guns, one smoke bomb.**

**EVA: 'Lead Shooter Person' #2, two paintball guns, two smoke bombs, one slingshot.**

**GEOFF: 'Back-up Soldier' #1, one paintball gun, two smoke bombs, one slingshot.**

**GWEN: 'Back-up Soldier' #2, one paintball gun, two smoke bombs, one slingshot.**

**JO: 'Back-up Soldier' #3, one paintball gun, one leach gun, one smoke bomb.**

**ANNE MARIA: Inner-Look-Out, no weapons.**

**DAWN: Outer-Look-Out, no weapons.**

* * *

**AT THE BOTTOM OF THE MOUNTAIN**

Chris had introduced the Killer Bears to their team base, and had showed them the table, telescopes and weapons. "Now, the challenge will begin in five minutes, so get ready."

"As team-leader, I dub myself Captain, and grant myself the ability to use one of the three leach guns – any objections?" Courtney began, looking around the base at her team. "Good. Now, Duncan, you are dubbed 'Second in Command' and will receive one weapon – a slingshot."

"_WHAT_?" Duncan exclaimed. "All I get is a measly slingshot?"

"Yes. You will be in the base for the majority of the challenge, so there is no need to waste any of our weapons on you." Courtney replied. "Bridgette, you will be our look out from within the base, Noah, you will be our look-out from above."

"Got it." Noah groaned, Bridgette, however, was happier with her role.

"Zoey, is there any chance you can get in touch with your inner Commando for this challenge?" Courtney asked the redhead indie chick.

"Of course, no problem." Zoey smiled, as Courtney rolled her eyes.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**COURTNEY: **"Don't get me wrong, I hate how Zoey can just excel at any challenge she puts her skills into – well, barring the underwater challenge – but we could use her talents to our gain."

* * *

"Great, then you're on our front line. Let's see, who is tough enough to be there with you…?" Courtney examined her team-mates, when her eyes came upon someone that would make Duncan truly jealous. "Trent."

"Uh, me?" Trent asked, confused. He'd always thought that Courtney had a disliking for him.

"Yeah, you, you're the only Trent here." Courtney sighed. "… and Izzy."

Izzy was unusually quiet as her head hung. "... For Owen…" Izzy muttered as she raised her head. "FOR OWEN!"

"Alright then, for Owen." Courtney raised her eyebrows at the psycho hose beast. "You will be joined by Heather and Mike. Katie, Cody, you two are the defenders or guards, if you'd like, of the base. Oh, and as I'm not a complete control freak, I'll let you choose your own weapons…"

"How come _I_ don't get to choose my own weapons, Princess?" Duncan questioned the ex-CIT.

"If I remember correctly, we've already discussed this…" Courtney rolled her eyes at the delinquent. "Now, get to your positions, everyone."

**RECAP: TEAM ROLES & WEAPONS.**

**COURTNEY: 'Captain', one leach gun.**

**DUNCAN: Second in Command, one slingshot.**

**ZOEY: 'Front Line Soldier' #1, one leach gun, one paintball gun, one smoke bomb.**

**TRENT: 'Front Line Soldier' #2, one paintball gun, one slingshot, one smoke bomb.**

**IZZY: 'Front Line Soldier' #3, two paintball guns, one slingshot, two smoke bombs.**

**HEATHER: 'Front Line Soldier' #4, two paintball guns, one smoke bomb.**

**MIKE: 'Front Line Soldier' #5, one paintball gun, one slingshot, two smoke bombs.**

**KATIE: Guard/Defence #1, one paintball gun.**

**CODY: Guard/Defence #2, one leach gun, one slingshot.**

**BRIDGETTE: Inner-Look-Out, no weapons.**

**NOAH: Outer-Look-Out, no weapons.**

"Well, campers…" Chris' voice rang across the island through the use of the loud-speakers situated all over Wawanakwa. "Your challenge will begin in thirty seconds…"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**BRICK: **"I-"

**JO: **"Am-"

**HEATHER: **"So-"

**ALEJANDRO: **"Going to-"

**COURTNEY: **"Win this thing!"

* * *

"Three… Two… One… the challenge has started!" Chris exclaimed through the loud speakers.

* * *

**(KILLER BEARS: BASE)**

"Right, Trent, Heather and Mike, you three go in and attack the other team, Zoey, use your athletic skills and try and infiltrate the enemy base, and Izzy… just be yourself and I'm sure you'll be fine." Courtney began her pep talk. "Cody, Katie, you stay near the base at all times, Bridgette and Noah, you know what to do."

"Izzy is in her element." Izzy uttered, narrowing her eyes, before running out of the door and into the forest at her fastest pace.

"With Izzy on our side, I don't think it's possible for us to lose…" Trent chuckled.

"Enough chat, GO GO GO!" Courtney exclaimed, gesturing her team-mates to get out and do the challenge.

* * *

**(SCREAMING BADGERS: BASE)**

Lindsay and Alejandro had just ordered their team out, and were now looking at the hologram of the cliff.

"I have an idea!" Lindsay revealed as her eyes widened. "How about, we send them past the tree, along down past the bush that looks like an elephant, and then over the big rock?"

"… I'm sorry… W-What?" Alejandro furrowed his brow. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Of course I do!" Lindsay assured the Latino teen. "Or they could just jump off the cliff, swim to shore, and then walk a little bit to the base? That would be much quicker than travelling down the whole cliff."

"Seriously, that's your- Wait! That actually makes sense. Great plan, Lindsay!" Alejandro began to grin.

"Wait plan?" Lindsay asked, whilst playing with her hair.

"Uh… Never mind…" Alejandro sighed, turning away from the dumb blonde and revealing a walkie-talkie from his pocket. He lifted the walkie-talkie to his ear, held a button, and began to speak.

* * *

**(SCREAMING BADGERS: BATTLEFIELD)**

"You want me to _WHAT_?" Gwen exclaimed into her walkie-talkie. "I don't care if we did it back in season one! I'm not doing it!"

"Not doing what, dudette?" Geoff asked, overhearing the goth girl.

"That manipulative, smug, tanned, annoying Latino Alejandro wants me to jump off of this cliff in order to make a quicker route to the enemy layer!" Gwen revealed.

"That's it? Man, we did that in season one. It's as easy as partying." Geoff chuckled, as Gwen raised a brow.

"Why don't _you _do it, then?" Gwen smirked, trying to call the party guy's bluff.

"Okay, dudette. But only if you do it, too." Geoff answered, smiling smugly.

"We can't just have three people on the battlefield, though. The other team will have at least five!" Gwen told the Party-Guy.

"Well then, looks like nobody's jumping off then." Geoff uttered, his face looking rather smug as he started to walk off.

"Wait!" Gwen called after the pink-clad, blonde teen. "I guess we could both jump…?"

"That's more like it!" Geoff grinned as he turned around and put his hand on Gwen's shoulder.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**GEOFF: **"Gwen is a great girl and all, but don't get me wrong; no one is as amazing as Bridge."

* * *

"So… uh…" Tyler tried to break the silence between himself and Sadie, the two defenders for the Screaming Badgers. "… What's happening with you and Katie?"

"Katie? I don't know any Katie's." Sadie uttered, raising her nose in the air.

"Yes you do; the one that embarrassed you on public television." Tyler furrowed his brow, confused.

"… Oh… You mean _that _Katie." Sadie replied. "She's _totally_ not my BFFFL any more if that's what you mean."

"Okay." Tyler responded, a little confusion on his face. "… But what's a 'BFFFL'?"

"**B**est **F**emale **F**riend **F**or **L**ife." Sadie revealed, now looking rather down heartened.

"Oh, okay…" Tyler uttered. "So wait, how can someone not be a 'BFFFL', when you said that it's for life?"

"Things happen, okay! I don't want to talk about it!" Sadie snapped, walking away to another part of the base walls.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**SADIE: **"Some people can be like soooo insensitive sometimes!" She sighed. "… Even if they are kind of cute…"

* * *

"So… how are things with Duncan?" Geoff asked Gwen as they retraced their steps to return to the top of the mountain. "I mean, you are on different teams, and you barely talk any more."

"… I know…" Gwen sighed. "He's not the person I thought he was…"

"So are you going to end it with him or something?" Geoff asked the goth girl.

"Not quite…" Gwen answered. "Courtney came up with a plan, you can't tell anyone if I tell you, though…"

"Cross my heart and hope to never have another party again!" Geoff uttered, prompting Gwen to chuckle a little.

"Well…" Gwen's chuckle faded into a sigh. "Courtney's been telling me how flirty Duncan acts with her, and she came up with this plan. She persuaded Chef to elect her and Duncan as the two leaders because it would provide more entertainment."

"… Go on…" Geoff uttered, interested in what Gwen had to say.

"Well, she told me that she'll try her best to get Duncan to kiss her to prove what a cheat he is, and how he doesn't deserve any girl…" Gwen revealed, prompting Geoff to raise his eyebrows. "If he kisses her, I'm going to end it with him… If not… then I… I don't know."

"Wow… so you're gonna try and catch him in the act?" Geoff inquired.

"Not really… I've just got to take Courtney's word for it, well, and Chris's." Gwen let out yet another sigh. "You promise you won't tell him if you get there first, right?"

"Yeah, 'course not." Geoff answered the girl.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**GEOFF: **"Duncan is going to be so mad with me if he ever finds out I knew about this…"

* * *

**(KILLER BEARS: BATTLEFIELD)**

"I know Courtney said I should try to get in touch with my Commando-Zoey side and jump through the trees to avoid being seen, but I wanted to stay with you and ask you stuff about your personalities…" Zoey told Mike, aka Scar.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**SCAR: **"That girl is getting too close to uncovering the truth about me. I guess I'll need to silence her sooner than I intended to."

* * *

"Blast away!" Scar smiled, trying to cover up the fact that his eye was twitching slightly.

"Okay, well, first of all, you don't have any explanation for the disappearances of Vito, Manitoba, Chester _or _Svetlana?" Zoey questioned.

"Um, not that I know of, why?" Mike responded. "Actually, there is one thing…"

"What's that?" Zoey asked, intrigued. "Sorry if I seem nosey, but I'm just concerned."

"It's fine." Mike said, flashing a smile to the redhead. "So anyway, a couple of years ago, my mom told me that my personalities would sometimes go away for quite long periods of time depending on whether I'm truly happy or not, so maybe that's why. After all, I'm extremely happy to be with you."

"Oh, Mike!" Zoey uttered as she hugged her boyfriend. "That is so sweet!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**ZOEY: **"Sweet or not, I don't buy it. There is definitely something going on, and I intend to find out what."

* * *

**(SCREAMING BADGERS: BATTLEFIELD)**

"Do you hear that?" Eva asked Brick, who was trekking the forest alongside her. "It sounds like someone cackling."

"Uh… no?" Brick furrowed his brow.

"He-he-he." Came the voice, this time both Eva and Brick heard it.

"It came from up there!" Eva exclaimed, as she and Brick opened fire at the treetops.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Izzy exclaimed as she leapt from one tree to another. "HA-HA-HA-OH!" She screamed as her leg became tangled in a vine. "… Oh… No…"

"Got'cha now." Brick chuckled, as he fired a single paintball at Izzy, who was hanging upside down by her foot, groaning.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**EVA: **"I think I could really get along with Brick, after all, we share similar interests."

* * *

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chris' voice echoed. "THE KILLER BEARS ARE A MEMBER DOWN! FIVE TO FOUR"

Meanwhile, Gwen and Geoff had just arrived at the top of the cliff, and were preparing to jump off.

"So… uh… do you want to go first?" Geoff asked the goth girl, who was visibly nervous. "I mean, if you don't, it's fine, I can go first."

"How about we go together?" Gwen suggested. "Well, not together, but at the same time. It'll decrease the chance of us landing on top of one another…"

"Uh, I guess you're right. Let's go together, I-I mean at the same time." Geoff replied, as the both took deep breaths in.

"You ready?" Gwen asked the party dude.

"Ready when you are." Geoff answered.

With that, Geoff and Gwen both ran as fast as they could to the edge of the cliff, where they ultimately jumped.

After about ten seconds of screaming, they both plunged into the water below.

"Th-Th-That w-w-was… _AWESOME_!" Geoff cheered, shivering in the cold water, as Gwen chuckled.

"I th-think we sh-should get out of this cold w-water…" Gwen chuckled, also shivering due to the water.

Geoff and Gwen then swam to shore, where they made sure their guns were still fit for use.

Upon hearing Alejandro's voice through their walkie-talkies, both Gwen and Geoff through them into the lake, laughing.

* * *

**(KILLER BEARS: BASE)**

"So, Captain Princess… What plans do you have?" Duncan inquired, as he and Courtney stood around the 3-D hologram of the cliff.

"Why should I tell you, Duncan? You might just pass them on to Gwen…" Courtney pouted.

"You know you want to tell me…" Duncan smiled. "And stop bringing Gwen up at every opportunity, she was a mistake."

"A mistake, huh?" Courtney asked. "Well then, why are you still going out with her after two seasons?"

"I… I thought I loved her, but I didn't…" Duncan responded, downhearted.

"Well then… who do you love?" Courtney asked, louring Duncan into her trap.

"Uh, no one. I just told you." Duncan replied, narrowing his eyes.

"No you didn't." Courtney smiled, walking over to Duncan. "All you said was that you didn't love Gwen…"

"Was that not enough?" Duncan asked the former CIT, as she walked closer and closer.

"No, it wasn't… and you know it wasn't." Courtney narrowed her eyes, she was now standing right in front of Duncan.

Outside, Gwen and Geoff were peering in through one of the windows, when Gwen accidentally dropped her gun, alerting Katie and Cody that they were there.

Immediately, Courtney and Duncan stepped away from each other, the latter ordering Cody and Katie to do their job properly.

Geoff quickly raised his gun to shoot, but found out the hard way that it was now unusable due to water damage, and so both he and Gwen were shot at with paintballs and leeches by Katie and Cody.

"Yes!" Katie beamed as she and Cody high-fived.

"No…" Gwen sighed, pulling a leech from her arm.

"IN A SHOCK TWIST OF EVENTS, THE SCREAMING BADGERS ARE NOW DOWN FOUR TO THREE." Chris announced, as Alejandro began to swear in Spanish, throwing his walkie-talkie across the room.

* * *

**(KILLER BEARS: BATTLEFIELD)**

"Remind me, why aren't you going Commando and running through the trees?" Scar asked Zoey, who flashed him a smile.

"I'm not going Commando Zoey because I wanted to walk with you." Zoey smiled.

Suddenly, Scar and Zoey tilted their heads forward, hearing the bushes rustle.

"What was that?" Zoey asked, widening her eyes.

"It was probably just a squirrel or something…" Scar replied, as soon as Jo popped up from behind the bushes.

"Hey! I'm no squirrel!" Jo proclaimed, as she opened fire at Zoey.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**SCAR: **"What would Mike do… What would Mike do…?"

* * *

Without warning, Scar pushed Zoey out of the way, taking the leeches and paintballs himself as Zoey looked on.

"Run! Hurry!" Scar exclaimed from the ground, as Zoey did what he said, but first, she pulled out her guns and managed to hit Jo when she wasn't looking.

"AAAAAAND THE SCORE BECOMES THREE TO TWO TO THE BEARS." Chris revealed. "ZOEY, TRENT, HEATHER, EVA AND BRICK ARE THE ONLY FIVE FRONT LINE CAMPERS LEFT, MAYBE WE'LL HAVE TO GET OUR DEFENDERS IN AS WELL. THAT'S RIGHT! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU CODY, TYLER, KATIE AND SADIE!"

* * *

**(KILLER BEARS: BASE)**

"Hey! What did you mean by that?!" Cody frowned at Chris's comment. "I do my bit in the challenges!"

* * *

**(SCREAMING BADGERS: BATTLEFIELD)**

Lindsay had now been singing "Don't Stop Believin'" for the past half an hour, which was making Alejandro and Anne Maria rather frustrated.

"LINDSAY!" Alejandro exclaimed. "SHUT. UP."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

**ALEJANDRO: **"I don't usually shout at people, it makes it much harder to manipulate them later on. But this… this was necessary."

* * *

"What?" Lindsay furrowed her brow. "And that's Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness to you!"

"Fine, Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness," Alejandro's eye twitched. "… Can you please... SHUT UP?"

"Wow, some people can be so rude! Am I right or am I right Anna Marie?" Lindsay turned to face Anne Maria, who simply glared at her in annoyance.

"I'm not being rude, but you were murdering that song!" Alejandro snapped, as Lindsay narrowed her eyes.

"Who died and made you Simon Cowell?" Lindsay asked the second-in-command.

"To become Simon Cowell, wouldn't Simon Cowell have had to have died? Your statement made no sense. Usually the ending of that sentence would be a job title or title, not a specific person." Alejandro explained. "ANYWAY, that is irrelevant! Can we PLEASE get back to the task at hand?!"

With that comment, Lindsay lifted up her hand and examined it closely, before tilting her head in confusion.

* * *

**(SCREAMING BADGERS: BATTLEFIELD)**

"So… looks like we're the only two left on our team…" Eva broke the silence that had formed between her and the cadet.

"Looks like it." Brick replied. "There's always Tyler and Sadie, should we be taken out."

"Pfft, you think we'll be taken out?" Eva chuckled, just as a gunshot was heard. "Brick, you alright? You didn't get hit did you?"

"See for yourself…" Brick sighed, turning around. There was a blob of red paint on his chest. In overdramatic style, he fell to the ground, accidentally triggering his own smoke bomb.

"Great." Eva sighed, as she began to fire everywhere, in hopes that one of her many shots would hit whoever was there, and it did. Trent was hit by one of Eva's paintballs. Eva's victory, however, was short lived, as Heather emerged from behind her and shot her in the back.

"Nice try, She-Hulk, but I got both of you. Oh, and Trent, thanks for being a distraction, mwah!" Heather pretended to blow a kiss to Trent, who she was able to see after the smoke from the smoke bomb had cleared.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BRINGING IN THE DEFENDERS, MEANING THAT THE PLAYER COUNT FOR EACH TEAM IS FOUR TO TWO TO THE BEARS."

* * *

**(KILLER BEARS: BASE)**

"So… do you want to just stay here?" Cody asked Katie, presuming that the two members of their team that were currently still in action would be able to take out Tyler and Sadie.

"Uh, yeah." Katie answered, and so the two continued to remain standing outside their base.

* * *

**(KILLER BEARS: BATTLEFIELD)**

"I am so winning this!" Heather kept repeating to herself as she ran uphill. "But wait, I can't do it on my own… where is that redhead when you need her?"

"By 'redhead', I'm assuming you mean me…" Zoey uttered from behind Heather.

"Oh, haha, hey, Zoey…" Heather chuckled nervously. "Fancy winning this challenge?"

"Of course I do…" Zoey narrowed her eyes. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh you know, you did fail us the other challenge against Sadie, and look who we're up against now… Sadie!" Heather sneered.

"Oh, ha-ha, just because she doesn't seem the most athletic person doesn't mean she doesn't have her strengths in other areas." Zoey said firmly, prompting Heather to roll her eyes. "Now, can we just get on with the challenge…?"

"Gladly." Heather replied, as she started to run through the forest.

It wasn't long before Zoey and Heather arrived in front of Sadie and Tyler.

"I'm sorry," Zoey uttered as she started to shoot her paintball gun at a nervous Sadie. Needless to say, Zoey hit.

"Ooh, so fast? Something to prove have we?" Heather smirked as Zoey narrowed her eyes. Whilst Heather took her eye off of Tyler, he was able to get her out with a single leech.

"Thanks for that." Zoey uttered, prompting both her and Tyler to chuckle.

"UGH! GET ON WITH IT!" Chris moaned.

With that, Tyler started to open fire on the redhead, but it wasn't enough, as she leapt up into the air. Though his leech trail was hot on the tail of Zoey, she was just able to escape them and landed right beside the hopeless jock. By this time, Tyler had run out of leeches, leaving Zoey no other option but to shoot him with one of hers.

* * *

**(KILLER BEARS: BASE)**

"YES!" Courtney cheered, as the base at the top turned red, meaning that one of her team-members had managed to infiltrate it.

* * *

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE KILLER BEARS HAVE ONE THIS CHALLENGE!" Chris revealed, to the moans and groans of all of the Screaming Badgers that had been shot at by paintballs and leeches. "SCREAMING BADGERS, I'LL SEE YOU AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY TONIGHT."

"You _idiot_! If it weren't for you and your lousy leadership skills, we would never have lost this! You are definitely getting eliminated tonight!" Alejandro exclaimed to Lindsay, who looked rather downhearted.

* * *

**(FAST FORWARD TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY)**

"So… Screaming Badgers… I'm not surprised to see you here tonight, you showed awful leadership skills." Chris began the bonfire ceremony, standing behind the oil-tank as per usual. "There are eleven of you left, and only ten marshmallows on this plate. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must report to the dock of shame _immediately._"

As Chris said this, Alejandro and Lindsay scowled at each other.

"The first marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick!" Chris revealed, as the cadet proudly claimed his marshmallow. "The next eight marshmallows are to be received by…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler, and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sadie!" Chris announced as the campers caught their respective marshmallows. "Now, Lindsay, Alejandro, I can tell you that you two were the only campers to receive any votes, everyone else got none…" Chris continued, as Lindsay looked rather nervous. Alejandro, however, was still looking smug. "But I can reveal, with over 75% of the votes, the person going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alejandro!"

"YES! IN YOUR FACE LINDS- Wait, what?" Alejandro turned to look at the host, as everyone else began to chuckle. "You can't be serious! _Lindsay _made us fail the challenge!"

"No, Alejandro! You did!" Lindsay scowled, standing up to the Latino for once. You ordered Greta and Jed to jump off the cliff when they didn't want to, and they broke their guns! That means that you made us lose!"

"Excuse me? _I _made us lose? And how is that exactly? Also, how did you manage to get seven others to vote with you? WHO VOTED FOR ME?" Alejandro exclaimed, looking to the rest of his team mates. Within seconds, each and everyone of them raised their hand. "W-What?!"

"I did say that over seventy five percent of your team voted for the highest voted camper, and ten out of eleven is over seventy five percent!" Chris chuckled deviously as Alejandro snarled. "Now, Al, the Boat of Losers awaits."

Alejandro reluctantly walked down the dock of shame and boarded the boat of losers. "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WILL BE BACK!" He exclaimed, as Chef drove the boat to the Playa.

* * *

**(BEARS CABIN, GIRLS SIDE)**

"Hey, wait a second." Heather sat up from her bed, where she was resting. "That sounds like Alejandro… No, it can't be. He said he was sure he'd gotten Lindsay out of the picture for good."

"Hate to break it to you, but that was Alejandro going on the Boat of Losers." Bridgette said as she entered the cabin. "Actually, I don't hate it, because he's a lying, manipulative, deceiving-"

"-Handsome," Heather muttered, as Bridgette simply glared at the raven haired girl.

"Okay, I'll give y-" Bridgette was then again cut off.

"Sweetheart." Heather concluded, looking upset.

"Right, nope. No no no no _no. _No way. Nuh-uh. Nega_tory. _Not possible. Ne-_ver._" Bridgette continued to list as many words that meant 'no', but Heather continued to look downhearted.

* * *

**(SCREAMING BADGERS, BOYS SIDE)**

"Wooh!" Geoff cheered. "We're finally rid of that jerk Alejandro!"

"I know! It feels awesome!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I know it's great to get rid of such a jerk, but… there are now only three of us guys, and seven girls on our team. We're quite outnumbered." Brick voiced his worry. "What if they start to gang up on us, you know, pick us off one by one?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that… I mean, look at Tyler, they won't eliminate him, he's got Lindsay. And plus, do you really think that Gwen, Dawn and Sadie are the type of people that'd betray us?" Geoff explained.

"Yeah, Linds would never gang up on us… Neither would Gwen, or Dawn or Sadie. I don't know about Anne Maria, Jo and Eva though…"

* * *

"ATTENTION, CAMPERS," Chris' voice rang out through the camp, surprising everyone, as he doesn't usually make announcements this late, unless it was a shock elimination, return or challenge. "CAN EVERYONE PLEASE GATHER AT THE MAIN LODGE, I'VE GOT AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT."

Everyone groaned at the fact they had to see Chris again, but they all dragged themselves to the main lodge and sat at their team table.

"What is it, Chris? I'm tired and I need to rest." Courtney yawned, trying to keep herself from falling asleep.

"Due to the fact that the Screaming Badgers have a female to male ratio of 7:3, I thought it only fair if we tried to even the teams up slightly." Chris revealed.

"And you're going to do that… how?" Duncan asked.

"By switching Noah here, with Gwen." Chris announced, grinning deviously at the latter.

"Why me?" Noah and Gwen asked in unison.

"Well, Noah, I'm switching you because you're the laziest of your team-mates, and this upheaval will annoy you. Gwen, I'm switching you because, well, let's face it, is it not obvious? Hello! Courtney and Duncan are on that team, duh!"

"Oh, that…" Gwen sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Uh, yeah!" Chris sniggered. "Now, get back to your cabins, and get some of that sleep you needed."

"Great. I'm not only the least athletic guy on my team, I'm the least athletic on my time. Well, excluding Sadie I guess. Fun times." Noah rolled his eyes, as he went to join his new team mates.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I do not regard myself as athletic." Came a soft voice from behind the bookworm.

_~ fin ~_

* * *

**(VOTING CONFESSIONALS):**

**(ALEJANDRO): **Lindsay is DEFINITELY going down tonight. That stupid little *****

**(ANNE MARIA): **I know Alejandro was just using me, why else do you think I'd vote for him?

**(BRICK): **Well, it looks like most people are voting for Alejandro…

**(DAWN): **Apparently, Alejandro is a backstabber. I'm not surprised. It's written all over his aura.

**(EVA): **Good Riddance Alejandro.

**(GEOFF): **Finally! This looks like Alejandro's finally getting the boot!

**(GWEN): **Goodbye Alejandro, we won't miss you.

**(JO): **Lindsay was a terrible leader, but, she was the leader. My vote goes to Alejandro.

**(LINDSAY): **I vote Alejandro. He needs to go, now!

**(SADIE): **We have all decided to vote for Alejandro

**(TYLER): **Finally, that jerk Alejandro is going down!

**TOTAL VOTES:**

**ALEJANDRO **10

**LINDSAY **1

* * *

**22nd: Alejandro**

**23rd: Owen**

**24th: Staci**

**25th: Sierra**

**26th: Leshawna**

**27th: Harold**

**28th: Scott**

**29th: DJ**

**30th: Cameron**

**31st: Blaineley**

**32nd: Justin**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews!:**

**Zak Saturday**: Uh… okay?

**Knifez R Us**: Thank you! Yeah, Owen wasn't really a main character in this fic, and didn't really play much of a part, so it was Bye-Bye to the Big Guy!

**Munchlax Jr: **You dislike Duncan, Courtney and Heather? Well, you'll be two thirds happy by the time the merge comes around. Who will save Mike? Zoey? Dawn? Izzy? Or will he forever be Scar? WHO KNOWS?

**Dusty Watermelon: **Yeah, the Lindsay/Flower/Izzy thing was to balance out the fact that all that seemed to be happening was manipulation on the bad guys' part. Not this episode though, as one baddie was sent to the Playa! Who doesn't show up often? I try to give screen time to everyone, regardless of their over-all story arc. I know some people like Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, Lindsay, Mike, Gwen, Dawn and Heather have been receiving lots of spotlight, but I'm hoping to include everyone at some point or another. Thank you for your review:)!

**Random: **She may, she may not. They're not on the same team, but she may sense something. I might try to get Izzy to do something 'cause she's crazy, and on the same team as Mike. Zoey will also play a role in the Mike/Scar dynamic.

**Guest: **I'm not putting Duncney in this one, sorry:(. Gwent may happen, though, but I am undecided as of yet. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**RedEyedWarrior: **Scar (or the Malevolent one, whichever name they assign to him) is in just about everyone's season five fics. I've been planning it for a while, though. He was originally supposed to come about later on, but I changed the elimination order and reasoning, so his storyline has to happen earlier due to *someone's* elimination. Thank you!

**Slendie258: **Haha, Red, Read. I get it. 'Heather is gonna be Katie', uh? No she isn't:L. Sorry if you had your hopes up that Heather was in fact Katie, but she isn't. Thank you:D!

**Colorette (review to chapter two): **Did you scroll to the bottom of the page? Sorry:(! Thank you for reading though:D

**Beserkerbeast: **Thank you!

* * *

Thanks for reading! 'Til Next time:D!


End file.
